Little Witch & Hulk
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Cosa accade, quando gli occhi di una piccola strega venticinquenne, dolce e bellissima, incrociano quelli di un timido professore, che ha il doppio dei suoi anni e si porta dentro un impegnativo alter ergo verde? Brooke Brown e Bruce Banner sono i protagonisti di un'intensa e tenera storia d'amore, ambientata a New York, fra gli Avengers, a tre anni dalla vittoria su Thanos…Little
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1 'Brooke Brown. Park Avenue 238 '.**

'Brooke Brown. Park Avenue 238 '.

Bruce Banner lesse di nuovo il Laconico

James lo aveva chiamato, pregandolo di passare a prendere la ragazza al suo posto, a causa di un sopravvenuto impegno 'Bruce, per piacere, puoi darle un passaggio? Sei in macchina da solo, quello che l'abita più vicino e che, probabilmente, sarà una migliore impressione ai suoi genitori. Non citofonarle, sali al piano del suo appartamento, presentati e portala via, senza intrattenerti in chiacchiere. Grazie, ti scrivo il suo recapito 'Barnes, incurante di attendere la sua risposta, aveva chiuso la comunicazione in fretta e furia, non facendolo neanche controbattere.

Banner parcheggiò il suo Maggiolino Volkswagen verde, oramai auto d'epoca, davanti al portone di un palazzo di gran lusso, al quale interno lo accolse un anziano portiere, in livrea, che indirettamente all'attore dei signori Brown.

Attraverso un'entrata piena di stucchi dorati e sofà imbottiti arrivò all'ascensore, dove un altro impiegato in divisa, afroamericano ed in carne, premette il pulsante del livello richiesto, al suo posto.

Il professore si chiese, salendo, quale ragazza americana venticinquenne vivesse ancora coi propri genitori, ipotizzando che l'amica di James, di cui conosceva solo il nome e cognome, fosse una scansafatiche che la campava di rendita… cospicua rendita, evidentemente.

Suonò il campanello, sistemandosi con le dita i capelli ricci, oramai striati di bianco sulle tempie, perennemente arruffati. Poteva spazzolarli per minerale, dopo pochi attimi riprendevano il mosso naturale scompigliato, che gli dava sempre lo scienziato trascurato.

L'abbigliamento non lo aiutava granché. Era una persona semplice, poco attenta ai dettami della moda e della vita in un laboratorio non prevedeva certo completi sartoriali. Per cui, la sua divisa d'ordinanza - che indossava anche in quel frangente - erano jeans scuri, t-shirt e scarpe da ginnastica.

A cinquant'anni suonati, non proprio il biglietto da visita ideale per i genitori dell'amica di Bucky. Forse un'amicizia disinteressata per l'utente, credette; in caso contrario, James si sarebbe catapultato per scortarla, anche su una seggiola a rotelle, era poco ma sicuro.

Intanto che elucubrava, una donna bionda, sua coetanea, in tuta di ciniglia nera, aprì la porta, squadrandolo.

Di male in peggio, pensò la dirimpettaia, riconoscendo Bruce all'istante...in confronto, il giovanotto col braccio bionico, che immaginava di trovarsi innanzi, pareva una passeggiata di salute; stava per far entrare, in casa sua, l'Avenger che non ti aspetti, quello che perdeva facilmente il controllo e non con le sembianze attuali...ma con quelle di Hulk!

Gli porse, comunque, la mano, facendolo accomodare, educata 'Sheila Brown, sono la mamma di Brooke...credevo venisse Bucky...' sibilò, indicandogli l'enorme soggiorno, arredato in stile moderno, nei toni del grigio e del panna, di lato a una terrazza incredibile, che si scorgeva dalle ampie vetrate che affacciavano sul favoloso skyline newyorkese.

'Ha avuto un imprevisto...' Banner, timidamente, presentandosi, scrutò il corrucciato viso della sua ospite: bionda, capelli lisci con colpi di sole freschi di piega, occhi azzurri, in un volto regolare, non modificato dalla chirurgia estetica, magra ai limiti dell'anoressia. Da giovane, doveva essere stata una vera bellezza...bellezza che non aveva saltato una generazione, nel suo caso, anzi.

'Sei arrivato...devi essere Bruce...' una ragazza dall'ovale perfetto, le labbra carnose e sensuali, gli occhi celeste intenso, racchiusi da lunghe ciglia castane scure, i capelli fino alla vita della stessa tonalità, un fisico esile ed al contempo femminile e proporzionato, lo salutò, entrando in soggiorno dal corridoio, nervosa.

Con un look curato - jeans blu, top crema con fiorellini color rosa antico, ballerine laccate e giacca avvitata con maniche a tre quarti della medesima sfumatura, bracciale con anelli metallici e orecchini di perle a bottoncino - dimostrava molto meno che all'anagrafe.

Banner, colpito dalla sua fisicità, sbarazzina e naturale, si mosse, tendendole la destra e vedendola fare un saltino all'indietro, mentre pronunciava il proprio nome, sentendo egli stesso una forte vibrazione; il tocco delle loro mani aveva prodotto, in entrambi, un'inaspettata scarica elettrica, che gli sembrò partire dalla ragazza! Che stranezza!

Guardò le loro scarpe... cariche elettrostatiche non avrebbero dovuto prodursi 'Scusa' mormorò, alla sua risata imbarazzata.

Il professore di mezza età, amico di James, occhi e capelli scuri, sguardo dolcissimo e modi garbati, non era affatto decrepito e sembrava una persona carina e cortese, notò Brooke, che gli rispose, divertita 'Di niente...'. Senza contare la visione che gli era apparsa nella testa, la premonizione più carnale e al tempo stesso tenera che avesse mai avuto!

Udendo dei passi alle proprie spalle, si girò, intercettando la sagoma di suo padre. Si sentì come un'adolescente al ballo del liceo: ci mancava che i suoi vecchi le scattassero foto ricordo con una Polaroid, insieme al suo accompagnatore, per l'album di famiglia!

In pantaloni eleganti grigi scuri e maglioncino di cotone rosso bordeaux sopra una camicia chiara, di una somiglianza spiccata con la figlia per colore di occhi e capelli, Bruce identificò l'uomo di bell'aspetto che gli venne incontro: Robert Brown!

Diamine, Brown era uno dei cognomi più comuni negli Stati Uniti e Bucky non gli aveva accennato, minimamente, che si sarebbe trovato di fronte un premio Nobel.

Alzando lo sguardo sulla mensola sopra il camino, intercettò una cornice, nella quale un abile artigiano aveva incastonato l'aurea medaglia d'oro vinta a Stoccolma da colui che aveva scoperto la cura per uno dei mali che affliggeva migliaia di pazienti destinati a un'esistenza piena di sofferenze e, spesso, a una morte infausta e dolorosa: la distrofia muscolare, una patologia a carattere degenerativo.

'È un onore incontrarla, Professor Brown!' rosso come un pomodoro, non si tenne e si complimentò, di getto 'Ho letto il suo lavoro...eccezionale!'.

L'altro, estremamente infastidito dalla manifestazione di apprezzamento, minimizzò 'Non sono professore, come lei, Banner...' fece capire di conoscerlo 'sono dottore in biologia ed insegnavo scienze in una scuola media di Chicago, prima di tutto questo clamore! Ora mi occupo solo della produzione del farmaco di mia invenzione!'.

Brooke alzò gli occhi al cielo: il tono di suo padre suonò acido e sgradevole, perché lo era.

Fortunatamente, Bruce parve accorgersene poco. Rifletteva più che altro, sulle parole udite: la storia gli era nota. Brown si era approcciato, per mero caso, a una malattia tremenda, arrivando a un successo invidiato dai luminari del settore, che avevano studiato, per decenni, la possibilità di una terapia valida, senza risultati.

'Posso chiederle cosa l'ha spinta a imbarcarsi in una ricerca tanto distante dal suo campo?' provò a approfondire, spinto da una sana curiosità professionale.

'Una motivazione alquanto personale' laconico, Robert chiuse la loro discussione. Confidenze con Hulk in persona nel soggiorno di casa sua, beh, proprio no!

'Vogliamo muoverci?' la ragazza, sempre più in imbarazzo, sfiorò il braccio del suo chaperon.

Lui, sovrappensiero, sussultando al suo tocco, balbettò 'Sì, sì…arrivederci' rivolse un ultimo saluto generale ai suoi genitori, intanto che Brooke apriva la porta di casa.

'Divertiti...e non fate troppo tardi' Sheila, turbata, ammonì sua figlia. Le aveva visto negli occhi una strana luce, non solo dettata dall'impazienza dell'uscita serale, rara nel suo ménage abituale.

Le era parsa interessata al timido professore, noto per non saper gestire la propria rabbia e trasformarsi in un mostro verde dalle fattezze abominevoli. Era un genio schivo ed un Avengers, ovvio, non un ex galeotto o un coetaneo che l'avrebbe instradata all'uso di alcool e stupefacenti. Le sembrò peggio, rimuginando che i due avessero moltissimo in comune, forse troppo.

Suo marito la riportò alla realtà, quasi leggendole nella mente; dopo anni di matrimonio era diventato inevitabile 'Almeno non dobbiamo preoccuparci...quanto avrà Banner? La mia età, no? Se gli amici di Bucky sono come lui, non sarà una serata trasgressiva, tesoro...starei tranquilla, fossi in te!' ridacchiò, dandole un bacio sulla nuca 'ed è l'occasione per coccolarci un po'!' continuò, con un sorriso complice.

'Se lo dici tu...' lei gli cinse la vita, tentando di celare la propria profonda inquietudine.

'Scusa per i miei, sono eccessivamente apprensivi' nell'ascensore, Brooke fece ammenda con Bruce per i modi della sua famiglia.

'Sono opprimenti, dei veri rompipalle' le dette manforte l'addetto all'ascensore, il ragazzo di colore e paffutello dall'aria simpatica che il professore aveva incrociato pochi minuti prima.

'Hai ragione, Charlie...' annuì, erano in confidenza 'faccio scarsa vita sociale, Bruce...'.

'Strano, alla tua età e carina come sei, i corteggiatori ti ronzeranno attorno come mosche!' Banner esplicitò ciò che era piuttosto evidente, in maniera insolita, per uno riservato come lui.

'È una lunga storia' sentendosi lusingata dal suo apprezzamento, provò a non darlo a vedere; sbuffò, sollevando con l'aria una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, attraversando il portone 'Qual è la tua macchina?' chiese, per sviare altre domande sull'argomento spinoso, che non desiderava affrontare.

'Quella lì' il professore indicò il Maggiolino.

'Scherzi? Favolosa!' sgranò gli occhi e si precipitò verso il mezzo, con Bruce che, galante, le aprì lo sportello per farla accomodare e si mise al posto di guida

'So tutto di questa auto...' lei continuò su quella falsariga.

'Per molti è un rottame, non esaltarti!' il professore ridacchiò. Aveva pensato di cambiarla con un modello nuovo, ma alla fine desisteva, era troppo affezionato.

'Un mito, vorrai dire...purtroppo…la cintura di sicurezza non va' al terzo tentativo non era riuscita nemmeno a sganciarla.

Il moro l'aiutò, stendendosi dalla sua parte e recuperando la chiusura metallica, che inserì nella fessura centrale 'È un gioco di polso...' alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello ceruleo della ragazza seduta al suo fianco, che gli sorrise, arrossendo 'Immagino che le abbia fatte installare tu...si usano da pochi anni, in confronto alla data di produzione del Maggiolino! E' l'automobile tedesca più conosciuta al mondo, simbolo della rinascita industriale tedesca nel secondo dopoguerra, nonché il primo modello Volkswagen in assoluto'.

'Allora è vero che sei informata, è proprio così...raccontami di te...studi? Lavori?' gli sembrò un interrogatorio inevitabile. Si rese conto di voler conoscere qualche informazione in più su di lei; il colore rosato delle sue guance, tipico di una femmina d'altri tempi e non di una giovane del terzo millennio, lo aveva intrigato.

Brooke titubò, poi si buttò 'Sto studiando Storia dell'Arte, per la seconda laurea; la prima l'ho presa in...' rise, amaramente 'Indovina?'.

'Due lauree? Sono ammirato. Con un padre come il tuo, in biologia...ci scommetterei il collo!' ribatté, d'istinto, certo di non sbagliare.

'E l'avresti ancora, testa compresa...una bella testa, a ciò che dicono...' si lasciò sfuggire la ragazza, guardando fuori dal finestrino. _E non solo la testa… ugualmente il resto è molto affascinante_, rifletté.

'Grazie, sono a quota due pure io: fisica nucleare e biochimica. Robert è stato volutamente evasivo, prima, sulla risposta al quesito che gli ho posto, ovvero perché avesse iniziato a interessarsi della distrofia muscolare, fino a trovarne la cura definitiva; cos'è, un segreto di stato?' era un tarlo nella sua mente, aveva avuto i brividi addosso all'espressione trasfigurata dell'altro uomo, una specie di campanello di allarme.

'Ti ha detto la verità...era motivato personalmente, come nessuno; ero io il paziente zero per lui. Non gli è mai fregato nulla del resto dell'umanità, voleva dare una speranza a sua figlia...' mormorò, in un soffio, girandosi un attimo, per fissarlo in viso, mentre glielo confessava. Suo padre aveva indirizzato il corso della sua vita, inconsapevole.

'Mi spiace, moltissimo' Bruce emise quasi un lamento, rammaricato e turbato, premendo inconsciamente il piede sul freno e, allo stesso tempo, sentendo un colpo sul tettuccio dell'auto.

Una moto, d'epoca anch'essa, gli si era affiancata. La riconobbe al volo: la famigerata Harley WLA del 1942.

Steve Rogers, Capitan America in persona, alla guida, e Bucky Barnes, seduto dietro al suo migliore amico, alzarono, contemporaneamente, le visiere dei caschi scuri che indossavano, salutando con la mano i due passeggeri della macchina, contraccambiati.

'Buonasera...il locale è quello a destra con l'insegna gialla' Rogers li informò, e diede gas, per spostarsi, di lato, e salire sul marciapiede, per parcheggiare, seguito da Banner, che approfittò del garage a pagamento limitrofo, ringraziando mentalmente il Capitano di aver interrotto un dialogo dai toni troppo confidenziali, con una persona che conosceva da pochi minuti.

'Bruce...' Brooke gli bloccò il polso destro, con la mano sinistra, un attimo prima che scendessero.

Non le piaceva l'atmosfera glaciale scesa fra loro, ed era uscita per trascorrere una serata in compagnia, su sollecitazione di James 'Ti sei ammutolito, alla mia confessione. Non imbarazzarti...la malattia da cui sono stata colpita è un ricordo, oramai. Brutto, ma è il passato'.

Non era stata del tutto sincera, desiderava confortarlo, era...mortificato! 'Non potevi saperlo ed ho capito che, invece, volevi comprendere, da scienziato, le motivazioni di mio padre...adesso lo sai...amen...andiamo a divertirci, dai!' gli fece il suo più bel sorriso e lo vide riprendersi.

Sciogliersi, avrebbe ammesso il diretto interessato, per la purezza e il garbo della giovane donna che stava scortando...bellissima donna, non poté fare a meno di notare, di nuovo, sentendo una rigidità al basso ventre che non voleva abbandonarlo, pulsante.

Si dette del vero idiota...non era una donna, era una ragazzina, appresso a lui, che aveva almeno il doppio dei suoi anni. _Evita di fare la figura del vecchio bavoso in piena crisi di mezza età_, si auto rimproverò, entrando, con la Brown, all'interno del locale di East Side Manhattan, affollato, dove trovarono Bucky, che li aspettava al bar con Rogers, per accomodarsi insieme al tavolo prenotato.

Jeans neri e maglietta bianca, i capelli lunghi castani all'orecchio, gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio nel viso da modello, il fisico massiccio in cui spiccava il braccio bionico a vista, ricordo dei suoi trascorsi bui come Soldato d'Inverno al servizio dell'Hydra, Barnes si avvicinò alla sua amica, che gli dette un bacino sulla guancia, presentandosi a Steve, un attimo dopo.

'Capitano Steve Rogers, signorina' formale alla morte, Cap - dieci centimetri più alto di James, muscoloso e asciutto, occhi azzurri, un ciuffo castano e la barba lunga ben definita, sorriso smagliante a trentadue denti da pubblicità, jeans e camicia a quadretti bianchi e blu - stritolò la mano di Brooke, gonfiando il petto come un pavone.

'E rilassati' Tony Stark - moro di capelli, pizzetto curatissimo, occhiali da vista di foggia stravagante, un abito scuro con gilet, camicia bianca e cravatta variopinta, il corpo umano che vestiva il guscio metallico dell'armatura high-tech di Iron Man - prese in giro il collega 'Ci manca che le fai il saluto militare! Ciao, bellezza!' strizzò l'occhiolino alla ragazza, con familiarità, circostanza che non sfuggì a Banner.

'Buonasera, Tony!' gli sorrise, delicata.

'Benvenuta fra noi...' Stark cercò di farla sentire a suo agio, gli aveva dato l'impressione di un pesce fuor d'acqua. E aveva visto bene.

La Brown era ancora sbigottita dalla ricercatezza del _Lavo restaurant & underground club_, scelto per il loro incontro definito informale; in realtà, era particolarissimo, insieme sia ristorante italiano sia discoteca di tendenza. Aveva letto le recensioni on line che sottolineavano la squisitezza dei piatti preparati dallo chef e la follia dei prezzi; non era una discoteca tipica, bensì un locale di prestigio.

'Niente male davvero' seduto su uno degli sgabelli lignei alti in stile dell'ampio bar, annesso alla sala in cui avrebbero desinato, Bruce commentava. Era un posto splendido; pareti ricoperte di mattoni rosso scuro, una formidabile cucina a vista, oltre il vetro divisorio, e tavolini circolari, apparecchiatura di classe su tovagliato bianco e candele accese con luci soffuse regalavano al luogo un'atmosfera elegante.

'Tony, sei ostinato a proporci locali di moda, mai una cosa semplice! Sono arrivati i rinforzi, almeno siamo in due contro quest'orda di testosterone' una donna di circa trentacinque anni - con un impercettibile accento russo, capelli ramati lunghi ed occhi verdi, bassina e prosperosa nelle forme, leggins elasticizzati neri su stivaletti con plateau, top rosso scollato con lustrini e chiodo di pelle - si stagliò accanto alla Brown, solidale.

'Ti presento Natasha, Nat per gli amici' Barnes introdusse la Romanoff - soprannominata Vedova Nera, letale ex spia dei Servizi segreti sovietici, ex assassina e mercenaria, divenuta successivamente agente del compianto S.H.I.E.L.D. - mentre Brooke metteva a posto, nella testa, i pezzettini dei racconti di Bucky, dando i nomi ai volti dei presenti.

'Sono malato per ciò che è trendy e voi siete in ritardo...tu soprattutto…' si lamentò Stark, all'indirizzo di un gigante dai capelli biondi chiari, imponente, gli occhi azzurri, maglia grigi onnipresenti jeans, che arrivò trafelato, borbottando 'Odio i taxi e non ho ancora potuto comprare una macchina! Sono una frana in mezzo al traffico e mi hanno bocciato all'esame di guida, alla parte pratica, per la terza volta consecutiva, per cui ancora niente patente...! Perdonatemi per avervi fatto attendere!'. Thor si espresse in un baciamano estremamente sorpassato alla Brown, che rimase interdetta dall'occhiata allusiva e compiaciuta.

Il biondo - Dio del Tuono, originario del pianeta Asgard spazzato via dalla faccia dell'Universo conosciuto e risorto in un piccolo paese di pescatori sulle coste della Norvegia, stabilitosi in via definitiva negli Stati Uniti al seguito dei Vendicatori - aveva un debole spiccato per il genere femminile, di cui non faceva mistero.

'Sorvoliamo e non col martello, sui tuoi modi da provolone...' Nat fece strada alla tavolata segnalata dal cameriere, ove si accomodarono, sedendosi casualmente.

Bruce finì accanto alla ragazza, che, all'altro lato, aveva Barnes, a seguire Steve, la Vedova, Thor e Tony, con cui Banner interloquì un breve istante, a bassa voce, nel momento dell'ordinazione delle bevande 'Il padre della fidanzatina di Bucky è Robert Brown! Il premio Nobel!'. Detestava gli interrogatori; tuttavia si sentì nella parte dell'inquisitore 'La conoscevi già, vero?'.

'Uhm...non stanno insieme! Gliel'ho presentata io, sperando in una sana amicizia, in fondo hanno la stessa età, quanto meno sulla carta, James è classe 1917' fece il vago 'perché ti interessa?'. Il suo collega fratello scienziato non gliela contava giusta, aveva l'occhietto languido.

'Così, per sapere' l'ennesimo colorito purpureo si espanse, dal collo alla fronte di Banner.

'Ora si dice per sapere...lo ammetto, è molto attraente, socio! Ha la bellezza della giovinezza che, in noi, è sfiorita, da tempo. In te di più, però; io mi mantengo ancora bene, soprattutto da quando Pepper, la mia ex, mi ha lasciato per un altro e sono di nuovo sul mercato…ho fatto il tagliando, come le autovetture' fu spiritoso, tentando di spostare il dialogo su un altro tema. Non era il momento e il luogo per dettagliare di Brooke Brown e perché fosse tanto importante la sua presenza fra loro.

Fortunatamente, fu proprio la ragazza a trarlo d'impaccio, rivolgendosi al professore 'Che mi consigli, Bruce? Sono indecisa' spulciava il menù 'c'è tanta scelta, mi piace tutto...'. Era l'unico con cui fosse in una zona di confort emotivo; non lo temeva, stante la sua reputazione, la faceva sentire protetta... tuttavia, non esattamente come un padre.

'Indecisa fra cosa? Vediamo se ti posso aiutare!' si offrì, recuperando dalla tasca dei pantaloni gli occhiali pieghevoli da presbite, utili per la lettura. In effetti, più che una lista di piatti, l'elenco delle pietanze proposte pareva un'enciclopedia.

'Pizza coi funghi e petto di pollo al parmigiano...non posso prenderli entrambi, non riuscirei a finirli' lo spreco era immorale, per lei, e le porzioni viste servire agli altri avventori piuttosto abbondanti.

'Ho la soluzione perfetta: li ordiniamo e li dividiamo a metà, così li assaggerai' propose, gentile. Era onnivoro e lì sembravano cucinare ogni cibo in maniera ottimale.

Brooke si esaltò 'Sei molto gentile...grazie!'. Gli sfiorò il braccio sinistro con il suo destro, soffermandosi per un attimo sugli occhi scuri dell'altro, mentre dava indicazioni al cameriere che digitava sul suo computerino le loro richieste.

Le preferenze alimentari erano un ulteriore modo per conoscere i propri straordinari ed originali commensali, rifletté la ragazza.

Tony, noto playboy, mecenate e miliardario, aveva optato per ostriche ed aragosta, ricercati e costosi; Natasha per una porzione di pasta all'uovo tirata a mano, nello specifico dei maltagliati con gamberi e verdure croccanti, una scelta più femminile, leggera e gustosa.

Gli altri tre si erano orientati sulla carne: bistecche con l'osso, contornate di patate fritte e anelli di cipolla panati, che arrivarono stracolme di salse...le t-bone erano cotte al sangue e gigantesche. Virilità alla massima potenza per tre maschi fuori dalla norma, extra large per diversi aspetti.

'Sembrano bistecche di brontosauro...dei Flintstones' ridacchiò la Brown 'Bucky Barnes, ci metterai un'eternità a digerire; avevi giurato che mi avresti accompagnato in pista, invece ti butterai su un divanetto a pancia piena'.

'Io e Steve compensiamo gli arretrati di ciò che non abbiamo potuto ingurgitare quando eravamo sotto ghiaccio, Thor ha sempre appetito...e comunque...ho uno stomaco robusto, abbi fede!' le rispose per le rime, contento di vederla prendere confidenza con gli altri colleghi.

Lei e Banner si servivano addirittura dagli stessi piatti senza alcun imbarazzo, e per il secchione quattrocchi era piuttosto anomalo: timido ed eccessivamente introverso, viveva tra libri, alambicchi, microscopi e computer, conduceva un'esistenza solitaria, aggravata dalla condizione connessa all'alter ego verdognolo che si portava dietro. Fortunatamente, ancorché con uno sforzo ed un un'abnegazione fuori dall'ordinario, era diventato in grado di gestirne le trasformazioni e ciò che veniva successivamente.

'Il pollo è ottimo' al secondo boccone, la Brown si espresse col professore, che aveva alternato una fetta di pizza alla carne bianca.

'Concordo, ed è un piacere vederti mangiare d'appetito; detesto le donne che ordinano tristi insalate scondite, diamine, il buon cibo è una delle poche certezze della vita, almeno per me, che non sono proprio esile' fece una battuta sulle proprie maniglie dell'amore '...scusami, fra le chiacchiere, mi ero distratto ed ho fatto la figura del maleducato, trascurandoti...gradisci un bicchiere di vino?' al suo acconsentire con la testa, giacché aveva la bocca piena, si affrettò a versarle il rosato scelto da Stark: non un semplice vino per pasteggiare, bensì uno champagne rosé Brut Veuve Glicquot.

Impacciato, urtò il calice, riempendolo, e il liquido colorato imbrattò il tavolo, schizzando minuscole goccioline sul top di Brooke, dalla scollatura fin quasi alla pancia.

D'istinto, prese il proprio tovagliolo e lo bagnò nell'acqua minerale, tamponando la stoffa dell'indumento, per pulirlo ed eliminare le macchie, velocemente 'Perdonami, sono maldestro all'inverosimile...ti pagherò la lavanderia'.

Le dita maschili percepirono, sfiorandole, le forme morbide dei seni e del ventre, sopra il materiale leggero, intanto che l'aiutava. Una sensazione di calore avvolse il professore, che si ritrasse, vittima di un'ustione di terzo grado. Un'ustione dell'anima.

La ragazza si era immobilizzata e lo fissava, incerta. 'Non importa, si vedrà poco' sussurrò, col cameriere precipitatosi a pulire il disastro 'finisco da sola...'.

Col proprio tovagliolo, terminò di darsi una sistemata, turbata dal contatto con le mani di Bruce. Aveva avuto ben poche esperienze sentimentali con il sesso opposto e negli scarsi preliminari amorosi, che erano intercorsi con l'unico partner, coetaneo, non aveva mai provato un simile languore...e per un uomo molto più grande!

Avrebbe scommesso che per lui fosse lo stesso, dal modo in cui la guardava. Colpevole...di nulla, poi!

Con gli altri attorno che parlavano del più e del meno, ignari dei loro pensieri, ricordò il suo doveroso appuntamento quotidiano. Dalla pochette, estrasse un blister di pillole, contenuto in una scatolina di cartone, e ne prese una, inghiottendola con un sorso d'acqua, sotto gli occhi di Banner: una compressa di uno stranissimo rosa, l'elisir di lunga vita scoperto da suo padre.

'Il colore è inquietante...' commentò lo scienziato 'sottolineo, tuttavia, molto bello...'.

'Il principio attivo è stato amalgamato con un estratto della pianta di rosa della specie chiamata 'Antico amore', e il suo fiore ha la stessa sfumatura della pillola. E' il colore che preferisco, in assoluto; è bizzarro, non ci avevo mai riflettuto...' gli chiarì, terminando, con gusto, l'ultima fetta di pizza.

'Per piacere, raccontaci qualcosa di te e, soprattutto, come fai a sopportare questo qui' il Capitano, interrompendoli, si riferì all'amico storico, che da qualche mese frequentava la ragazza molto graziosa sedutagli di fronte.

James non si era voluto sbottonare, come fosse il segreto del millennio, ma Steve aveva compreso che fra i due non ci fosse del tenero. E ne aveva avuto la conferma, vedendoli assieme, ora che lei parlava con Bruce a manetta, ricambiata, e James, viceversa, litigava con l'osso della sua bistecca. Sapeva bene che atteggiamento assumesse Buck, quando corteggiava una femmina che gli piaceva: dedusse che avessero esclusivamente un rapporto amicale, il che lo incuriosì ancora di più.

Brooke, di sottecchi, scrutò Stark e Barnes, non sapendo fino a quale punto potesse sbilanciarsi. Ripeté, con pochi particolari aggiunti, quanto Bruce già sapeva.

'Ci ha presentati Tony, che è in affari con la mia famiglia, e ci vediamo saltuariamente. Sono laureata in biologia e sto prendendo una seconda specializzazione in Storia dell'arte. Sono appassionata di pittura e scultura, a casa ho un piccolo studio dove mi diletto a creare busti e volti in creta, con le mani, per lo più'.

Da lì, gli Avengers, interessati, ancorché non fosse il loro campo, si imbarcarono in una lunga disquisizione sulle arti figurative, che terminò al sopraggiungere del carrello dei dolci, trascinato dell'addetto.

Erano talmente sazi della cena che soprassedettero al dessert, per prendere solo un caffè, prima di scendere al piano inferiore, quello della discoteca, un locale nei toni del nero laccato e del rosso acceso, con lampadari di cristalli sfaccettati e luminosi di grandi dimensioni, accanto a un bar preso d'assalto dai numerosi clienti.

Brooke e Nat poggiarono le giacche sul divano riservato ed andarono, immediatamente, verso la pista, già gremita. La musica era favolosa e coinvolgente e si scatenarono insieme.

'Niente male...' Thor fece l'occhiolino a Barnes, ammiccando, dopo aver rimirato la Brown che danzava.

'Point Break...finiamola coi doppi sensi. Siamo amici, te l'ho detto decine di volte, sei noioso' sbuffò Bucky, scocciato, chiamandolo col soprannome affibbiatogli da Iron Man anni prima.

'Meglio ballare vicino a loro, per evitare corteggiatori troppo insistenti; in questo genere di locali c'è di tutto ed è facile che qualcuno che abbia alzato il gomito o che sia semplicemente troppo insistente, le importuni' Tony segnalò la presenza di un gruppetto di ragazzi, che aveva circondato la Romanoff e la Brown, che continuavano a dimenarsi sensuali, al ritmo delle canzoni passate dal dj.

'Lo credo, sono splendide. Non mi preoccuperei...parliamo di Vedova Nera che sa difendersi da sola, devi temere per l'incolumità dei poveretti!'. Bruce minimizzo…il suo problema era non riuscire a togliere a Brooke gli occhi di dosso.

Emanava freschezza, soavità, era lo sfolgorio della giovinezza ma anche qualcos'altro. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo, si trattava di una percezione personale che aveva avuto a pelle. E lui difficilmente sbagliava nel giudicare il prossimo; aveva una delicatezza che lo contraddistingueva, che gli permetteva di comprendere lo spirito e l'essenza di chi aveva di fronte.

Probabilmente, l'essere spettatore e non parte attiva nella vita sociale, da cui si era ritratto e estraniato fino a diventare un eremita, aveva contribuito a acuirne la sensibilità.

Tant'e'...Brooke Brown era speciale.

Inaspettatamente, gli sembrò che anche lei lo cercasse, con la coda dell'occhio, e, caspita, nel modo in cui la femmina puntava il maschio nel periodo dell'accoppiamento. Gli venne in mente uno strano paragone con quanto avveniva in natura, fra gli moltissime specie animali, riflettendo che i preliminari amorosi dei bipedi non fossero particolarmente differenti.

Posto che entrambi non erano bestie...beh...nel suo caso, la bestialità forse non innata, si era innescata nel DNA, con le modifiche strutturali conseguenti l'esposizione ai raggi gamma durante un esperimento non proprio riuscito. Riuscitissimo, a dire di Stark!

Forse assomigliavano ai protagonisti de 'La bella e la bestia', una favola dal finale felice; non era la sua storia e non lo sarebbe stata mai. Per lui, il destino aveva in programma solitarie serate: chino sui suoi libri, mangiando un pasto surgelato dal contenitore d'alluminio… non una donna, tanto meno una ragazza così attraente.

Provò a allontanare un simile pensiero; era impossibile che la creatura incantevole che gli danzava di fronte avesse il benché minimo interesse per lui.

'Se succedesse qualcosa di strano all'adorata ed unica figlia, Robert Brown mi ucciderebbe...e non mi salverei nemmeno con l'armatura di Iron Man, credimi!' una grattatina al pizzetto, Tony lo destò dal suo torpore e lo sollecitò a accompagnarlo sulla pista 'Andiamo noi due, siamo sufficientemente adulti da spaventare i ragazzotti, e gli altri sono davvero in fase digestiva da Maalox' mandò un'occhiata a Steve, Bucky e Thor, semi allungati sui due divani prenotati, con un'aria al limite dell'insonnolito.

'Sono un pezzo di legno e avulso da qualsiasi ballo...' segnalò il professore, seguendolo, comunque, nonostante le scarse capacità atletiche e fisiche, attirato dal fluido magnetico della moretta che, accaldata e sorridente, lo accolse, con una battuta 'Ce l'hai fatta...Sei un tipo che ama farsi pregare, Banner? Meglio che lo sappia dall'inizio...'.

_Dall'inizio di cosa? _Si chiese Bruce, scuotendo la testa e piazzandosi vicino a lei. Tony si era lanciato in una sequenza di passi assurdi e si esibiva con Nat, che gli stava dietro e accondiscendeva alle sue scemenze.

Certo, suo fratello scienziato aveva avuto ragione...i bellimbusti che avevano puntato le loro due amiche si erano allontanati, di gran lena.

'Dammi la mano e segui me...ti insegno, è semplice' con tranquillità, la Brown lo spostò verso di sé e gli mostrò come muoversi. Non si trattava nemmeno di figure particolari, soltanto di un mero tentativo di farlo sciogliere 'chiudi gli occhi e prova a farti trascinare dalla musica, a sentirne le vibrazioni' gli suggerì.

Lui obbedì; cullato dalle note, dall'unione delle loro mani, percependo nelle narici la commistione particolarmente seduttiva tra il profumo dolciastro di sandalo e vaniglia e un accenno di sudore femminile, si rilassò, trovando un suo ritmo.

'Bravo, così' Brooke lo spronò ancora e stavolta si scatenò sul serio, una canzone via l'altra, fino a rimanere senza fiato.

'Devo bere, sono troppo vecchio per questa roba' le indicò il bar, per dirigersi lì, a passo svelto 'sto morendo di sete...'.

'Pure io. Non mi sono mai divertita tanto, però...' sistemandosi i capelli umidi, prese l'analcolico alla frutta passatole dal cameriere, trangugiandolo, mentre si spostavano in un lato della sala più appartato, lontano dall'attenzione dei colleghi.

Banner, in silenzio, bevve il proprio drink tutto d'un fiato, percependo, tuttavia una strana atmosfera. La liberò dal bicchiere di vetro vuoto per poggiarlo sul vassoio dell'inserviente che li stava ritirando, unitamente al suo. Un leggero tremore scaturì dal contatto delle loro mani nel frangente...sentì quelle di Brooke posarsi sulla sua vita, poco sopra la cintura e, lentamente, risalire verso il torace, il viso a pochi centimetri dal proprio, con gli occhi celesti fissi nei suoi.

Lo guardava, languida ed in attesa, con la bocca socchiusa, in maniera estremamente sexy.

I polpastrelli erano arrivati al suo collo, e non le aveva ancora detto una parola. Era teso, irrigidito e imbalsamato, la gola secca nonostante il recente abbeveraggio. Lo aveva desiderato da tutta la sera, ed ora se la faceva sotto, per molte ragioni diverse.

Fu l'attrazione a guidarlo, più il corpo che la mente. Istintivamente, la prese per i fianchi per stringerla a sé, pur se non avrebbe dovuto.

L'indice della mano destra di lei, in quel preciso istante, arrivò al proprio volto, e si poggiò all'angolo delle labbra, iniziando a percorrerne il perimetro.

'Oh...' emise un gemito, sospirando, coi jeans che diventavano insopportabili da tenere addosso, per la brama prorompente che gli aveva provocato.

'Mi piaci tanto, professore...' Brooke sussurrò, catturata dalla loro vicinanza.

'Anche tu, sei favolosa...ma giovanissima...io...non posso' quasi balbettò e tentò di respingerla, razionalmente, col poco autocontrollo di cui ancora disponeva.

Lei mormorò, angelica 'Se non mi vuoi, dimmelo adesso e smettiamo' _ciò che non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato_, finì la frase mentalmente, vedendolo cedere al desiderio ed aprire le labbra, per unirle con le sue.

Morbide e delicate, si mossero sulle proprie, per qualche secondo, fin quando lei si fece audace e insinuò, leggera, la punta della lingua nella sua bocca, scatenando in entrambi un incendio di sensi. Avevano scoperchiato insieme il vaso di Pandora, ed il tappo era saltato via in un lampo…non ci avrebbe fatto più ritorno!

Si ritrovarono con le lingue aggrovigliate e il bacetto innocuo e a stampo divenne un lunghissimo bacio appassionato, con i loro corpi avvinghiati, vicendevolmente, in maniera viscerale, presi l'uno dal sapore altrui, quello personale degli umori unito al gusto tropicale delle bevande consumate…un contatto torrido e quasi soffocante.

Le braccia di lei cingevano il collo di lui, quelle maschili le carezzavano la schiena, nell'adorabile scoperta iniziale del fisico del partner. La bruna si sciolse in un desiderio mai provato, con un languore che veniva dal profondo del suo essere, il professore aprì un lieve spiraglio della porta affacciata su un paradiso pericolosamente disponibile.

Furono solo un paio di minuti, che durarono un'eternità, interrotti dal briciolo di sale in zucca di Banner, che ritrovò anche un pizzico di razionalità; ogni ingrediente a piccole dosi, quanto basta, come in una ricetta culinaria da non terminare 'Brooke...non dovevamo...è sbagliato' con dolcezza, se ne staccò, a malincuore, allontanandola da sé.

'Una cosa tanto bella non può essere sbagliata...sei uno scienziato...non ti pare un'eccellente teoria? Aspetto le tue confutazioni...sono sicura non ne avrai' lei commentò, senza ulteriori insistenze, con un'espressione seria, tornando, silenziosa, verso i divanetti, dove il gruppo si era ricostituito al completo, con Stark e la Romanoff che, stufi di ballare, consumavano le proprie bevande, chiacchierando con gli altri.

Bruce la seguì, terribilmente in imbarazzo. Aveva la sensazione che chiunque lo avesse guardato in faccia, avrebbe capito l'accaduto, soprattutto i suoi amici. Sedette accanto a Thor, confuso, toccandosi le labbra; erano arroventate, come le sue guance. In petto, lo strazio di aver dovuto respingere Brooke.

Quest'ultima scambiò qualche battuta con Bucky e Steve, finché la Vedova espresse l'intenzione di tornare a casa, riprendendo il chiodo di pelle 'Bei ragazzi, ho un'età e già so che dovrò passarmi più volte il copriocchiaie, domani...sto diventando decrepita!'.

L'asgardiano e Tony le proposero di condividere un taxi, dirigendosi verso l'uscita e la russa acconsentì di buon grado.

Al momento di accomiatarsi, coi tre che salutavano, muovendo le mani dal finestrino abbassato dell'auto gialla, Barnes e Rogers dettero per scontato che il professore avrebbe riaccompagnato la Brown, come all'andata, indossando i caschi e salendo in moto 'Buonanotte!' bofonchiò il Capitano, sovrapponendosi alla voce di James 'Ti chiamo domani, Brooke! Ciao, Banner!' in men che non si dica, volarono via, con una sgommata.

Bruce fissò le punte delle scarpe da ginnastica, muto.

'Ti tocca, mi spiace...' la bruna bisbigliò, dispiaciuta del suo rifiuto. Era un uomo meraviglioso, sapeva di essere, non aveva bisogno di apparire e questo lo rendeva irresistibile ai suoi occhi.

'A me no...' gli uscì spontaneo 'mettiti la giacca, fa freddo'. Prese l'indumento che lei teneva ripiegato sul braccio e lo aprì, affinché lo indossasse, galante.

'Grazie' la ragazza girò il volto indietro, incrociandone gli occhi scuri, in preda alla forte emozione della sua prossimità.

'Andiamo' Banner indicò il parcheggio dove aveva lasciato il Maggiolino, camminandole di fianco.

Le loro mani, dopo un primo sfioramento iniziale, si unirono, come per magia, inevitabilmente.

'Ho letto su una rivista che gli spazi tra le dita delle mani di ciascuno di noi sono stati creati per essere riempiti da quelle di un'altra persona…con una soltanto combaciano perfettamente' commentò Brooke, con uno sguardo intenso 'adesso ho compreso il reale significato di quelle parole, fra le nostre non ci sono spazi…'.

'Brooke...' decine di concetti gli volteggiavano nel cervello a velocità folle, come in frullatore. Si zittì, preso dal momento tenero e romantico.

All'auto si separarono, per sedersi ai rispettivi posti. La bruna, non appena lui mise in moto ed uscì dalla rimessa, accelerando e passando in seconda marcia, poggiò la sinistra sulla sua destra, che stringeva il cambio, con una richiesta esplicita 'Vai piano, per favore, così il tragitto durerà più a lungo'.

Il professore obbedì, spostandosi nella corsia laterale e tenendo una velocità moderata. Il tempo, tutto a un tratto, era diventato il bene più prezioso che possedeva.

Terminato un viaggio fatto di silenzi che parlano, di occhiate più che espressive e di falangi saldate, giunsero davanti al portone del palazzo di Park Avenue.

L'uomo si fermò sulla carreggiata opposta; aveva meditato a lungo su cosa dirle, senza cavare un ragno dal buco, oscillando fra la speranza di strapparle un appuntamento per rivederla e la certezza di doverla salutare in via definitiva, data l'impossibilità oggettiva di una loro frequentazione.

'Bruce...' lo interruppe nelle farneticazioni mentali, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia e rivolgendoglisi, con amabilità infinita 'conosci la storia del primo bacio?'.

'Ehm, no. Tu sì. Immagino che fra due minuti la saprò' fece una battutina, nervoso. _Dove voleva arrivare?_

'Pare che il primo bacio sia splendido...il secondo...migliore!' spostò il capo verso di lui, che non si trattenne. Le prese il viso fra le mani, incantato dagli occhioni cerulei, leccandole le labbra, che si incollarono alle sue, in un valzer di lingue ed umori, dolce come il miele.

La sentì fremere e vibrare al loro contatto, che cercò maggiormente cingendolo con le braccia, come la volta precedente, l'unica, con la destra affondata nei riccioli sale e pepe, i morbidi boccioli che gli premevano sulla t-shirt, come una piacevole tortura che gli stava infliggendo.

Senza respiro, affannato, la liberò dal suo avvinghio, e lei scese dal Maggiolino, con un sorriso splendente, incredibile...gli parve la perfezione assoluta...lo impresse nella memoria, per non scordarlo, per portarlo con sé, certo che le ore appena trascorse fossero state un episodio isolato, che tale sarebbe rimasto. Un pezzetto di favola, forse mezza pagina.

Brooke lo stupì, di nuovo. Non gli fece promesse, non gli lasciò il suo numero di telefono. Prima di chiudersi lo sportello alle spalle, mormorò, semplicemente 'Non sono mai stata tanto bene con qualcuno. Grazie, Bruce!'.

Impedendogli di replicare, andò verso il portone, senza voltarsi indietro.

'Anche io' Banner rispose ad alta voce dall'abitacolo, dove era rimasto solo, seguendo la figura femminile con la giacca rosa, che spariva, nella notte newyorkese.

Se avesse alzato lo sguardo verso l'alto, avrebbe notato Sheila Brown, in vestaglia, affacciata alla terrazza del suo lussuoso attico: aspettava il ritorno della figlia e assistette all'inverosimile scenetta, con gli occhi sgranati.

_N.d.a._

_Spesso l'ispirazione di una storia è nata dal desiderio di approfondire una sfaccettatura dell'amore, sfruttando la mia passione per gli Avengers, che li ha visti poi protagonisti dei racconti: il sentimento per qualcuno già impegnato (The Hawk), la passione alla stato puro (Avenger's sex tape), un'amicizia legata all'intimità che si trasforma in altro (Stella d'argento), e via così. _

'_Little Witch & Hulk' racconta di un legame fra persone con una grande differenza d'età, un amore comunque intenso, senza confini anagrafici; il protagonista maschile è Mark Ruffalo, nelle vesti di Bruce Banner-Hulk. _

_E' stata una sfida ulteriore, poiché è la prima volta che mi sono ritrovata a scrivere di un personaggio che mi piace e che conosco, per cui tuttavia non nutrivo particolare passione. Nutrivo…Infatti, nel corso delle pagine, me ne sono invaghita, grazie al nodo amoroso instauratosi, per magia, fra il professore schivo, educato e tenero e la dolce Brooke. Il loro rapporto mi ha molto toccato, come mai._

_Segnalo che, cronologicamente, l'ambientazione della storia è tre anni post sconfitta di Thanos, che i Vendicatori sono sopravvissuti al Titano Viola al gran completo e che i genitori di Brooke, Robert e Sheila Brown hanno, nella mia testa, il viso, Secondo , degli attori Patrick Dempsey e Michelle Pfeiffer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 Colpi d'incanto**

'Grazie del passaggio, Happy!' Brooke salutò il fedele autista e assistente personale di Stark, ferma sul portellone aperto del piccolo e sofisticato aereo che l'uomo aveva fatto atterrare.

'Di niente, signorina Brown. Sergente Barnes, buonasera…e si ricordi che Tony vuole che la riporti sana e salva' laconico, Hogan - di stazza notevole, il viso rotondo e simpatico, vestito con un elegante e formale abito scuro - fece calare la scaletta del velivolo, uno sguardo corrucciato al braccio bionico ed al mitragliatore di James, con cui non correva buon sangue. Era sempre l'assassino dei genitori del suo datore di lavoro, ancorché, in un tempo passato, inconsapevole e burattino nelle altrui mani!

'Oggi non è il giorno per morire!' Bucky, scaramantico e spavaldo - indosso l'uniforme da combattimento sagomata, blu nella parte superiore del corpo, nei pantaloni con le tasche - scese per primo, sulla terrazza di un palazzo in pieno centro di Lagos, la città africana in cui Stark, il direttore delle operazioni degli Avengers, novello Fury, li aveva spediti, in appoggio a questi ultimi.

Iron Man aveva titubato fino all'ultimo; la missione era molto pericolosa e una mano avrebbe fatto comodo…anzi due, nel caso di Brooke. Contro un nemico forte e parzialmente conosciuto, più si era e meglio era, ovviamente. Aveva, tuttavia, dubitato sulle capacità della ragazza, per la quale auspicava un battesimo del fuoco meno complesso. Alla fine si era convinto, spronato da Barnes, che aveva garantito per lei.

'Seguimi' James le aveva indicato una porta che conduceva alle scale di sicurezza della struttura, che avevano percorso in fretta 'io e te saremo di copertura ai colleghi. Li affianchiamo, e li proteggiamo in caso di bisogno. Come soggetti passivi. E non attacchiamo. Ti è chiaro?'.

'Bucky, lo hai ripetuto cento volte. Sì, ti giuro che ho capito e…non sono nervosa' un paio di leggins ed un dolcevita neri, stivaletti tipo anfibi, gli si era messa alle calcagna.

Si erano ritrovati in strada, in quello che pareva un bazar a cielo aperto, una bancarella dopo l'altra, zeppo di clienti che facevano la spesa al mercato, in una confusione incredibile di aromi e di suoni. Uno su tutti, un'esplosione da ovest. Si girarono, il tempo di scorgere il Capitano Rogers - in tuta azzurra attillata, all'altezza del petto una stella grigia chiara - che, perso lo scudo, veniva giù da un tetto, inseguito da un uomo che indossava un'armatura metallica particolare.

Dall'altro lato della piazza in cui si trovavano, altre grida indirizzarono la loro visione ad un inseguimento che vedeva protagonisti la Romanoff, Thor e…Brooke aggrottò le sopracciglia…un essere dalle sembianze umane, alto almeno il doppio di una persona normale, coperto dalla vita alle ginocchia di ciò che rimaneva di un paio di jeans, la pelle di uno strano verde brillante…Bruce Banner, trasformato nella creatura che aveva preso il nome di Hulk, minacciosa, sconvolgente…e…bellissima. Il fascino di una diversità spiccata la ammaliò...il suo cuore perse un battito!

'Dormi? E' soltanto Banner…non ti farà nulla…andiamo' James, interpretando erroneamente i suoi ragionamenti, le dette un colpetto sul braccio con l'impugnatura del mitragliatore, per spronarla a correre dietro di sé.

Si precipitò, con lui, in scia ai tre, in tanto che Natasha, raggiunto il ragazzo di colore che puntava, iniziò una colluttazione difficoltosa, in mezzo ai passanti, che la fissavano, incuriositi e spaventati.

Arrivati limitrofi alla scena, si fermarono.

Thor, mantello rosso e corazza scura, Mjollnr alla mano, notò la loro presenza 'Che diavolo ci fate qui? Soprattutto lei! Come ti è passato per la testa di portarti dietro la tua ragazza, Barnes?'.

'E' un ordine di Tony. Non è la mia ragazza, è una…collega' ribatté, sgarbato.

L'asgardiano scosse il capo: Brooke non era nemmeno armata, sai che aiuto! Poi si concentrò sul lavoro 'Abbiamo lasciato il tipo alla Vedova, l'oggetto da recuperare è piuttosto delicato e io e il mio socio siamo due caterpillar' con un movimento della spalla, indicò Hulk, dieci passi dietro di sé, rimasto a bocca aperta alla visione della Brown.

Pur se trasformatosi, era in grado di utilizzare perfettamente la propria coscienza.

Erano passate due settimane, dalla serata in discoteca, e non si erano più incontrati. Aveva pensato continuamente a quanto accaduto fra loro, ai baci che si erano scambiati, all'emozione del loro contatto. Era spaccato a metà; la parte razionale di sé gli aveva impedito di chiedere a Tony e a Bucky il suo numero di telefono, o di piazzarsi sotto casa sua, con la speranza di vederla uscire per caso, o magari di mandarle dei fiori.

La parte romantica e sognatrice si sarebbe buttata, avrebbe tentato di rintracciarla per comprendere se esistesse la possibilità di prendere un caffè insieme, come all'inizio di un regolare corteggiamento. Riflettendo che il corteggiatore aveva il doppio degli anni della corteggiata e l'età di suo padre, aveva desistito da qualsiasi ulteriore approccio, vergognandosi, a tal punto da non averne accennato neanche a Stark, suo confidente e amico più caro.

Lei lo stupì ancora, salutandolo, come nulla fosse 'Ciao, Bruce'.

La creatura si limitò a alzare la mano, contraccambiando, concentrandosi sui movimenti di Nat, impegnata a sferrare colpi al suo avversario e, nel contempo, a tentare di preservare l'integrità della fiala che quello teneva stretta nella destra.

'E' ciò che penso?' chiese James, allarmato.

'Sì' a mezza bocca, il biondo confermò 'l'arma batteriologica che hanno rubato...con una goccia, saremmo tutti fuori gioco...e non solo noi'.

'E non sarebbe una goccia...' l'altro borbottò.

In un attimo, si ritrovarono spiazzati e nel panico. All'ultima botta che la Romanoff aveva dato al ragazzo di colore, il contenitore di vetro era volato verso l'alto, in mezzo alle loro due teste.

Il malvivente aveva placcato la Vedova a terra, avvinghiandola in una danza di guerra.

Agghiacciato, Hulk fissò la fiala che stava per infrangersi al suolo, come al rallentatore.

'Brooke...ora!' Bucky strillò all'indirizzo della Brown, che, con la coda dell'occhio, Bruce aveva osservato muovere le dita delle mani davanti a sé, le iridi azzurre che avevano acquistato una strana sfumatura tendente al lilla chiaro, quasi sul rosato.

Una piccola sfera dello stesso colore le si materializzò fra l'indice ed pollice e, velocissima, volò verso la provetta, avvolgendola, e tornando indietro verso la bruna, che l'agguantò, facendo scomparire la nuvoletta purpurea.

Immediatamente, consegnò la fiala a Bucky, che la ripose nella tasca interna della sua tuta da combattimento, sul petto, sotto lo sguardo attonito dei presenti.

Natasha approfittò del momento di distrazione, per sferrare un calcio volante agli attributi dell'avversario che, senza fiato, cadde a terra, il tempo per essere colpito in testa da Thor, col martello.

'Molto ben fatto!' si complimentò Barnes, intanto che Banner ragionava sul gesto della ragazza affascinante sulla cui bocca era quasi stecchito.

Era stata la nuance della palla di energia da lei creata che lo aveva incuriosito, la stessa del medicinale che le aveva visto ingurgitare durante la cena consumata assieme. La scarsa loquacità di Bucky, di Stark e della diretta interessata sulla loro conoscenza, e più del resto, lo sguardo di Robert Brown, ne avevano stimolato la deduzione da scienziato: una mezza idea dell'origine del suo potere l'aveva. Quanto potesse essere immenso...no.

Bloccato sulle proprie riflessioni, alzò gli occhi su Brooke. Era intimidita e spaventata, al centro di un'attenzione non voluta, e perdeva sangue dal naso e da un orecchio.

Con un grugnito, Hulk indicò le gocce rosso scuro che le solcavano il volto pallido, preoccupato.

Lei minimizzò 'Non è nulla, un effetto collaterale dell'uso del colpo!'.

'Muoversi, supporto al Capitano' l'asgardiano segnalò la colluttazione che vedeva coinvolto Steve e l'uomo mascherato. Più tardi, avrebbe indagato sulle capacità della ragazzina, era allergico alle sorprese inaspettate.

'Chi diavolo è?' chiese la Brown, avvicinandosi con gli altri e riferendosi al nemico.

'E' Brock Rumlow; era un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., a suo tempo, faceva parte di una squadra chiamata Team STRIKE. Si è scoperto che fosse una talpa dell'Hydra. E' rimasto gravemente ferito, ma è sopravvissuto, dopo gli scontri al Triskelion di Washington. I nostri informatori ci hanno comunicato che fosse qui, col suo gruppo, per rubare l'arma biologica che dobbiamo recuperare; ne avevamo perso le tracce da più di dieci anni' spiegò Bucky.

'Si fa chiamare Cross Bones' aggiunse Thor; l'appellativo era azzeccato, stante l'armatura con un pettorale molto pronunciato su cui spiccava una x formata da due ossa incrociate, un elmetto inquietante con soli due fori per gli occhi, un mitragliatore nella destra e una sorta di sega elettrica piccola e sofisticata nella sinistra. Era chiaramente dotato di una potenza fisica fuori dal comune, giacché teneva testa a Rogers, in estrema difficoltà.

'Ti sei sforzata a sufficienza, rimani qui, nelle retrovie' Barnes ammonì la bruna, spostandosi, più limitrofo al fedele amico, sentendola annuire.

Il problema della gestione del conflitto era esclusivamente uno: lo zaino che Cross Bones si portava dietro, e che conteneva un quantitativo di siero instabile e più che pericoloso, maggiore della fiala del liquido letale che avevano già ripreso.

Il Capitano - sul cui torace Rumlow cercava di poggiare la sega in funzione - con un colpo da maestro, lo disarmò, e, con un altro, fece volar via l'elmo metallico, scoprendogli il viso massacrato da profonde ustioni malamente cicatrizzate.

L'ex agente spostò lo zaino che aveva sulle spalle davanti a sé, aprendolo e mostrandone il contenuto: oltre alla decina di provette che si aspettavano, un ordigno di piccole dimensioni. Minacciò, spavaldo, innescando il detonatore 'Andrò all'inferno, ma certo non da solo, Rogers!'.

Si girò, rimirando con un sorrisetto compiaciuto prima i numerosi clienti del mercato, più distanti, poi gli altri Avengers che lo avevano circondato e che nulla avrebbero potuto per fermare la detonazione in un intervallo di tempo tanto breve...il mostro verde in testa, che era anche il più vicino.

Banner si sentì inutile, nella circostanza specifica; la furia in sé proprio non aiutava...sarebbe servito un miracolo. Maledisse di non poterlo mettere in pratica, chiedendosi se esistesse un modo per preservare la salute degli astanti e di coloro che, per decine di miglia quadrate, sarebbero rimasti intossicati dalla tossina mortale portata dal vento.

Dovette ammettere con se stesso che gli interessasse dell'incolumità di una persona più delle altre: la tenera Brooke, ancora nel fiore degli anni.

Fu fortunato che lei avesse la sua medesima priorità. Si era fatta strada fra i neo-colleghi, non appena aveva intuito le intenzioni di Rumlow, il corpo gigante di Hulk negli occhi, a un metro dallo zaino.

Dimentica dell'avvertimento di James, tentò di ritrovare il vigore perduto nella creazione del precedente campo di forza. Gli occhi cangianti del solito rosato, il sangue che gocciolava dal naso, mosse le dita, generando una palla di energia molto più grande, che abbracciò completamente l'uomo, lo sollevò in aria e lo trasportò in alto nel cielo, sopra le loro teste, appena in tempo perché udissero il boato dell'esplosione attutita e vedessero il fisico del nemico disintegrato in minuscole particelle, che furono letteralmente assorbite dalla sostanza rosa di cui la sfera era formata, insieme al siero letale polverizzato ed inattivo.

La Brown si sentì mancare, accasciandosi verso il suolo, che non toccò, sorretta dalle braccia di Banner, che l'agguantò come una piuma, precipitandosi con lei, e gli altri al seguito, nella zona più isolata dove erano atterrati col Quinjet, per accertarsi delle sue condizioni. Era stretta fra i suoi enormi bicipiti verdi e per nulla spaventata, anzi, rassicurata.

'Mettila giù, Bruce, ce ne occupiamo noi!' lo esortò Steve, inginocchiandosi, immediatamente, accanto alla ragazza, debole ma cosciente.

'Maledizione, Brown, ti avevo detto di rimanere in disparte, cos'è che non hai afferrato delle mie parole?' Bucky, in pena, la rimproverò, alle spalle un evidente e significativo grugnito di Hulk.

Li aveva salvati, loro e molte altre vite, non era il momento per gli ammonimenti.

'Ne parleremo più tardi, te la senti di tornare a casa?' domandò Barnes, porgendole la mano per aiutarla a mettersi in piedi.

Lei annuì, vedendo Banner in preda a uno strano sussulto, che si scansava dal gruppo. Fece cenno a James di aspettare: voleva osservarne la trasformazione, avendo compreso che stesse per riprendere le sembianze umane.

Fra molti spasimi e gesti inconsulti, sbattendo il corpo, che man mano diventava più piccolo, da una parte all'altra, il colorito che da verde sfumava verso il candido, il professore riemerse dall'oblio. Steso sul terreno a pancia in sotto, ansimante e sudato, i vestiti slabbrati indosso, faceva anche lui fatica a risollevarsi.

I colleghi, avvezzi alla scena a cui avevano assistito molte volte, non si scomposero; Natasha gli portò una coperta termica, recuperata nella stiva del velivolo, e, aiutatolo a rialzarsi, gliela poggiò sulle spalle.

Banner ci si avvolse completamente, colto da un forte attacco di brividi che non pareva interrompersi, e si resse, con difficoltà, al corrimano della scaletta dell'aereo, salendo i gradini, con estrema lentezza, davanti a sé la sagoma di Brooke che andava su prima di lui; si era voltata, spesso, impensierita per il suo stato, carinamente, ma era a tal punto provato da non poter abbozzare nemmeno un sorriso.

Si accomodò sul pavimento della parte posteriore del Quinjet, come d'abitudine in quei frangenti, forte della riservatezza del team, che lo lasciava sbollire per conto proprio. Allungato, si posizionò di fianco, il tempo per vedere la Brown metterglisi accanto, in mano un paio di asciugamani di spugna bianca. Con uno si tamponava l'epistassi dal naso, con l'altro gli asciugava il sudore di cui era impregnato.

'Lascia stare' le bisbigliò, senza voce.

Lei sembrò non sentirlo e continuò, dedicandosi al suo petto colmo di goccioline dorate, un torace ben definito e ricoperto di una folta peluria scura, molto maschile. A Brooke parve una connotazione particolarmente erotica. Tentò di non mostrare il proprio turbamento 'Come ti senti?'.

'Come sempre…tu?'.

'Stanca…sto benino, nel complesso' segnalò, laconica, in attesa delle sue domande.

L'uomo fu tanto sensibile da non porle. Non era il tipo. Stante l'astenia e la crisi post trasformazione, riuscì a concentrarsi 'Ricordami la storia degli spazi tra le dita delle mani…' sussurrò, prendendole la destra e la unì alla propria sinistra, intuendo ciò di cui avesse necessità in quell'attimo…tenerezza, affetto e senso di normalità.

Grata, Brooke abbozzò un sorriso, posando le lavette a terra.

'Chi sei? Cosa sei?' Thor, in piedi sopra di loro, la squadrava, in cerca di risposte concrete 'Una dea? Vieni da uno dei Nove Regni che non sia Midgard?'. Il tono usato non era affatto cordiale, bensì scocciato, inquisitorio.

'Principe, stai esagerando' intervenne Barnes, seduto dietro a Rogers, che, alzando il tono della discussione, preoccupato, prese, anzi, le parti dell'asgardiano 'Buck, Point Break non ha torto; l'hai portata fra noi, senza avvertirci né raccontarci la verità, come niente fosse, prima alla cena e poi oggi. Non mi piacciono i sotterfugi, soprattutto nel nostro lavoro'.

'Meritiamo una spiegazione!' la Romanoff li esortò a parlare.

Udirono la voce di Tony, in collegamento da New York, e videro il suo volto proiettato sul vetro del muso del jet, in trasparenza, per non creare problemi ai due piloti, il Capitano e Vedova Nera 'Ragazzi, scusate, è stata colpa mia' sospirò 'avevo chiesto a Bucky e a Brooke di non raccontarvi nulla, e organizzato la serata al _Lavo restaurant & underground club_ per farvela incontrare, con un basso profilo. Volevo aspettare ancora un po' per farla combattere insieme a voi; ho pensato che oggi avrebbe potuto farvi comodo e Barnes mi ha convinto che potesse affiancarvi'.

La Brown guardava Bruce, in attesa della verità. Sarebbe stato opportuno che lei stessa avesse fornito le spiegazioni richieste. Non si era mai vergognata di ciò che era e non avrebbe iniziato ora.

Fissò gli occhi scuri ed attenti del professore e rassicurata dal sinolo delle loro mani, iniziò, mettendosi a sedere 'Alla nascita, mi è stata diagnosticata la distrofia muscolare, una patologia degenerativa. Ogni paziente è a sé; c'è chi ha un'esistenza quasi normale, con lievi tremori o blandi problemi ai tessuti. Per altri, purtroppo, il corpo è compromesso, già in giovane età.

Significa sedia a rotelle, respirazione artificiale, alimentazione assistita e zero autonomia. Io ero così. A dieci anni ebbi un peggioramento significativo: vivevo attaccata a un polmone artificiale. Ero una specie di vegetale, con una coscienza; è la cosa più brutta che possa capitare a un essere umano, avere un cervello attivo in un fisico morto, che non si controlla più.

I miei genitori non si riuscivano a darsi pace, cure non esistevano. Mio padre, che è biologo, aveva da tempo iniziato dei propri studi sul male che mi aveva colpito. E ci è riuscito. Ha individuato i meccanismi neuronali che interagiscono col gene incriminato ed imperfetto, la cui modifica, in fase embrionale, provoca la malattia'. Riprese fiato, con gli Avengers che avevano drizzato le orecchie.

Stark aveva soprasseduto a narrare in prima persona, lasciando la scena alla ragazza. 'Continua' Bruce la tranquillizzò, il racconto lo aveva assai turbato.

L'immagine di Brooke bambina in quel letto di morte e sofferenza era straziante. Doveva e voleva ascoltare il resto.

'Creò un principio attivo che ricostruiva la parte assente alla base del deficit neuronale, in casa, nel piccolo laboratorio che aveva messo su nella nostra sala hobby. Non si trattava di contattare case farmaceutiche per arricchirsi o avere velleità di premi prestigiosi. Il suo scopo era curare me. Mi somministrò il principio sintetizzato e, in poco tempo, mi ripresi. Già dal giorno successivo alla prima dose potevo respirare da sola, parlare...non potete sapere cosa significò per me.

Non mi alzavo dal letto da dieci mesi...ritornai a camminare ed il resto, senza effetti collaterali apparenti. In previsione di rimettermi completamente, mi aspettavano dei semplici trattamenti di fisioterapia. Ricominciai a vivere. Era stato un miracolo e io e mia madre insistemmo con papà, affinché il prodotto da lui concepito fosse disponibile per tutti i malati nelle mie condizioni...'. Si bloccò, deglutendo.

Tony l'aiutò 'Qui entrai in scena io. Robert Brown non è mai stato avido né cercava l'agiatezza. Ma la fortuna e la caparbietà lo avevano portato sulla giusta strada, permettendogli di dare una speranza concreta a migliaia di persone. Venne da me, con il suo lavoro ed il suo principio attivo.

Non aveva voluto interpellare altri imprenditori, si era rivolto alle Industrie Stark, sapendo che sono un filantropo. Era disponibile a farmi produrre il farmaco su larga scala, a una condizione: che il suo prezzo fosse abbordabile, si tratta di una compressa che va presa per la vita, come l'insulina per un diabetico. Acconsentii, ovviamente.

Seguimmo la via ordinaria prevista dalla _Food and Drug Administration_, l'Agenzia americana per i farmaci; iniziammo i cosiddetti _trial_, le sperimentazioni in vitro e in vivo sugli animali, fino a giungere a quelle sugli esseri umani. Avemmo un successo via l'altro, e la pillola rosa fu messa in produzione…accadde tre anni dopo il giorno in cui Brown si presentò alla mia porta… solo che...' Stark aveva udito un gemito di Brooke, che intravedeva seduta…e, diavolo, mano nella mano con Bruce! Come due novelli fidanzati!

La fidanzatina prese un respiro profondo 'Abitavo ancora a Chicago con la mia famiglia. Avevo appena compiuto quindici anni e da quattro, ogni giorno, prendevo la mia dose di farmaco; inizialmente le prime pastiglie, sintetizzate da mio padre, poi quelle prodotte su larga scala.

Durante una passeggiata in mountain bike, sul Lago Michigan - più precisamente a ridosso dell'Indiana Dunes National Lakeshore, dov'ero in vacanza con mia mamma - incrociai un'altra ragazza, sul sentiero che stavo percorrendo. Avevo la precedenza e non volle darmi strada, così iniziammo a discutere. Trascorso qualche minuto, in preda a una rabbia pazzesca, sentii un formicolio alla base del cranio' si toccò il collo, sotto i capelli 'le mie dita si mossero, con i polpastrelli tesi verso la ragazza.

Fu come se un calore dall'interno del mio corpo volesse...uscirne. Non potei trattenerlo e probabilmente non volli... produssi una piccola sfera colorata di rosa e la indirizzai contro l'altra… la colpì, sbalzandola dalla bicicletta. Mia madre, che era con me, mi disse che i miei occhi avevano assunto la medesima colorazione della sfera...' la voce di Brooke era diventata un soffio, per l'emozione del ricordo di un evento tanto sconvolgente.

'La stessa della medicina creata da Robert...' evinse Bruce.

Stark confermò le supposizioni di quest'ultimo. 'Esatto, fratello scienziato! Fortunatamente, la ragazza non si era fatta nulla, il colpo era stato leggero...Sheila avvertì me e suo marito e ci precipitammo entrambi. Misi a tacere possibili pettegolezzi sull'accaduto, con un congruo risarcimento, e subito io e il dottor Brown iniziammo a tentare di capire cosa fosse andato storto, perché il prodotto era stato distribuito in ogni farmacia del pianeta. Per di più, la stessa mattina della prima manifestazione dei poteri di Brooke ci avevano avvisato da Stoccolma che Robert aveva vinto il premio Nobel per la medicina'.

'Mi hanno sottoposto a centinaia di test...migliaia...' la bruna bisbigliò, con la mano di Bruce stretta alla morte alla propria 'ed è emerso che le mie connessioni neuronali, a seguito dell'esposizione al farmaco su un lungo periodo, avessero prodotto un aumento delle funzioni metaboliche e cerebrali, in maniera tanto anomala da permettermi di generare campi di forza, incendi e esplosioni'.

'Li chiamiamo colpi d'incanto…' Stark si intromise, di nuovo 'quando Brooke scoprì la sua peculiarità era assai giovane; durante l'adolescenza, i poteri erano instabili, complici gli eccessi emotivi, che la condizionavano, negativamente. I suoi genitori si trasferirono a New York, con la speranza che, in breve, avremmo trovato una soluzione al problema, nel frattempo tentando di esporla il meno possibile alla socialità, per evitare incidenti a sé e agli altri.

Robert Brown, nonostante avesse firmato per una percentuale bassissima dei diritti sulla vendita del medicale, è diventato uno degli uomini più ricchi del mondo e ha la possibilità economica di realizzare ciò che desidera…ehm…segregazione compresa!'.

'Eufemisticamente, mi hanno recluso in casa; un appartamento splendido a Park Avenue, una gabbia dorata per l'animale che non sapevano gestire e di cui avevano paura!' la bruna mormorò, con amarezza.

Il professore, finalmente ripresosi dalla trasformazione, annuì, comprensivo; aveva vissuto la medesima condizione, e lui era certamente una belva!

'Non dire così! Volevamo proteggerti…' il miliardario si rammaricò delle parole udite 'le abbiamo tentate tutte, addirittura provare a non somministrarle il farmaco, ma già al secondo giorno, la muscolatura era scompensata e non riusciva a muoversi. La scelta era tornare a essere un vegetale, andando incontro a morte certa, rinunciando alla compressa quotidiana, o convivere col proprio potere. Un potere unico, dacché, per fortuna, è l'unica paziente che abbia avuto in regalo i colpi d'incanto'.

La Brown sperò di non averlo ferito 'Scusa, Tony. In fondo, senza la tua ingerenza, non mi sarei potuta allenare con Barnes e non sarei qui, ma ancora rinchiusa nella torre dorata'.

'Cosa c'entra Bucky?' chiese Rogers.

'Il nostro capo ha proposto a Brooke di coadiuvarci, nelle operazioni di lavoro; poi ha dovuto convincere i suoi genitori, contrari all'idea, che fosse cosa buona e giusta. Il progetto era che mi mostrasse i poteri, per riuscire a gestirli in battaglia. Ci siamo esercitati insieme, l'ho aiutata nella comprensione di tattica, disciplina e combattimento. Oggi, però, sei stata una delusione…'. James la squadrò, a mo' di rimproverò, voltandosi.

La ragazza non proferì parola e Barnes proseguì 'Ci hai salvato, noi e molte altre persone, ma ti avevo dato un preciso ordine, perché ancora non riesci a dosare le tue potenzialità nel modo giusto per evitare momenti di crisi o, peggio, di lasciarci le penne. Sei un'arma preziosa, e perderti era un rischio più grande che la morte dei nigeriani. Devi capire che è necessario fare delle scelte, e che, a volte, non spettano a te!'.

'Signori miei, state per atterrare! Ci vediamo fra pochi minuti…ah, tesoro, ci sono i tuoi vecchi…' Tony lo disse, ironico, intanto che Rogers e Romanoff si preparavano alla manovra di discesa, silenziosi come gli altri occupanti del velivolo che rimuginavano sulla triste storia appena ascoltata.

'Dovrò prepararmi psicologicamente alla lavata di testa!' Brooke ridacchiò, tenendosi alla paratia alle sue spalle, per non essere troppo sollecitata dalle vibrazioni del Quinjet, facendo un tenero buffetto sul mento di Bruce che la osservava, sconsolato 'Che c'è?' lo interpellò, temendo la sua risposta.

'Sono un individuo in lotta con due parti di me stesso, in bilico perenne fra l'oscurità e la luce; Brooke, qualsiasi cosa faccia nella mia vita è filtrato dai miei problemi di controllo. Ti capisco più di chiunque altro, non c'è bisogno che tu finga di stare bene, con me' era serio, negli occhi due pozze di tensione.

'Sto bene, invece, perché ci sei tu…' lei lo confessò, un battito di ciglia come ali di farfalla 'mi stai guardando come un uomo guarda una donna, non mi vedi mostruosa o strana, ed è ciò di cui ho bisogno. E non perché hai un alter ego verde che si chiama Hulk…sei così e…siamo attratti l'uno dall'altra, ci assomigliamo…immensamente. Scendiamo, su!'.

Banner fu travolto dalla sua dolcezza e dallo scompiglio interiore che le sue frasi avevano causato nella sua mente…nella sua anima, si ritrovò a pensare, affrontando, uno per volta, i gradini della scaletta dell'aereo. Era la sintesi della verità, e nero su bianco…della loro verità, per lo meno.

Sgradita e incomprensibile agli occhi dei coniugi Brown che, severi e angosciati, li aspettavano all'interno dell'hangar della base.

'Brooke, tesoro mio, come stai?' Sheila, elegante in pantaloni neri a sigaretta e maglioncino di cachemire beige, si precipitò da sua figlia col cuore in pena, cogliendone la spossatezza.

'Mamma, ciao... bene. Sono soltanto stanca' minimizzò, con gli Avengers che sfilavano in silenzio, mettendosi di lato; riservati ed avendo capito l'antifona, preferirono evitare di impicciarsi degli affari altrui.

'Tony, ti avevamo detto che era troppo presto. Non è pronta e forse non lo sarà mai...' Robert, in abito scuro, era da sempre contrario all'inserimento della bruna nei Vendicatori e rincarò la dose.

'È già pronta, ha bisogno di essere un po' indirizzata...' Bruce, accanto, lo enunciò a voce alta, ricevendo uno sguardo di ringraziamento dall'interessata.

'Banner, non si intrometta! Vi ho visti, sotto casa mia...dubito della sua imparzialità' inviperita, Sheila fulminò il professore, il cui viso diventò dell'intera gamma dei colori dell'arcobaleno.

Fu lì che Stark ricevette una folgorazione. Glissando sul commento della donna, su cui avrebbe indagato a tempo debito, intravide proprio nel fratello scienziato la risoluzione al problema 'Ho deciso che sarà Bruce ad affiancare Brooke, al posto di Bucky. Avrei dovuto pensarci prima, hanno parecchio in comune, la gestione della loro interiorità. Anni fa, dissi a Banner che l'esposizione ai raggi gamma avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo e che ciò non avvenne perché Hulk stesso lo aveva salvato, così come il principio scoperto da Robert ha permesso a Brooke di sopravvivere, regalandole un potere che non è soltanto una disgrazia'.

Nell'aviorimessa silenziosa, continuò 'Non si accettano rifiuti da nessuno di voi, è un progetto troppo importante, non si tratta affatto di un capriccio' alzò la mano in faccia ai Brown, che iniziavano a opporsi e strepitare 'il mio team deve andare a fare una doccia e riposare, l'operazione odierna è stata particolarmente faticosa.

Ci vedremo domani, per parlarne con calma. Vi messaggerò i dettagli. Buona serata a tutti'. Tony, parlato a raffica, si volatilizzò più velocemente che con l'armatura di Iron Man, per sviare scontri e musi lunghi.

'Arrivederci' il Capitano si mosse verso lo spogliatoio, con i colleghi affilati che salutarono la giovane.

Il professore aveva indugiato, incerto, sentendosi ridicolo, ed impresentabile; era scalzo, coi jeans ridotti a uno straccio ed avvolto nella coperta termica.

Fu la bruna a dimostrarsi più matura e sciolta. Serena e sorridente, gli si avvicinò garbatamente e gli sfiorò la guancia, con un bacio innocente 'Ciao...riguardati! A domani!'. Sapeva di avere il fiato sul collo dei suoi genitori, che non vedevano l'ora di portarla via dal Quartier Generale e approfittò dei cinque secondi di libertà dalle loro grinfie, per un gesto affettuoso.

'Buonasera...' Bruce contraccambiò, sotto lo sguardo truce di Sheila, che lo squadrava come fosse il diavolo in persona. Prima lo aveva beccato a sbaciucchiare la figlioletta in auto, poi aveva assistito allo spettacolo di ciò a cui si riduceva _post_ trasformazione. Se ne rammaricò, immensamente, dandosi dell'idiota.

Si era disinteressato da sempre dell'opinione altrui...ora era diverso, c'era di mezzo Brooke...quanto gli piaceva! Confermando a se stesso il sentimento che provava per lei, si sentì come un adolescente alla prima cotta, durante il tempo in cui raggiungeva gli altri nello spogliatoio e lei lasciava la base.

Si era tolto la stoffa lacerata da dosso, lentamente, e si era buttato sotto il soffione dell'acqua calda, nel box limitrofo a quello dove si stava lavando Rogers, che, pieno di schiuma di shampoo nei capelli, lo apostrofò 'Avere la Brown in squadra sarebbe un valore aggiunto! Che ne pensi...da scienziato, intendo?'

_Su Brooke, ragiono come uomo...e non come studioso_; questo avrebbe risposto, se avesse potuto essere sincero. Fu laconico 'Sì, hai ragione! Vediamo domani cosa tirerà fuori Stark dal capello a cilindro!' chiuse il discorso, aumentando intensità e temperatura dell'acqua.

Il calore, unito alla piacevolezza della sensazione del bagnoschiuma sulla pelle, lo aiutò a rilassarsi e a interrompere il flusso di riflessioni ed emozioni legate alle confessioni della ragazza.

Rimase lì, un tempo infinito, per allungare l'attesa di un ritorno solitario al suo appartamento, che per lui aveva rappresentato un luogo sicuro, in cui nascondersi dal mondo esterno.

Per la prima volta, da quando i raggi gamma avevano sconvolto la sua vita, desiderò aprirsi a un pezzettino di quel mondo...era un pezzettino con un nome e un cognome...Brooke Brown!

Il messaggio di Tony era arrivato in notturna, laconico: nulla più dell'ora dell'appuntamento del mattino al Quartier Generale.

Nel proprio studio, Brooke, mettendo le mani nella creta da aggiungere alla scultura che stava realizzando, modellandone il volto, tentava di ricordare le fattezze del soggetto della propria rappresentazione.

Utilizzare la manualità e l'estro era stato, dall'inizio, il modo che aveva trovato per esprimere se stessa, ciò che provava, ciò che amava.

Nei lunghi giorni di reclusione, aveva creato, spesso usando la fantasia o immagini recuperate da libri o su internet, in assenza di modelli in carne e ossa. Oggi, scolpiva con un'intenzione ben precisa. Guardando l'orologio appeso al muro, si pulì con uno straccio e si mosse verso la propria camera da letto, annessa, per vestirsi per la riunione con Stark, l'ennesimo patibolo da affrontare.

Pantaloni cinque tasche color tortora, una polo indaco di Ralph Lauren e le Adidas bianche ai piedi, scese silenziosamente in garage coi suoi genitori, chiusi in un logorante mutismo dalla sera precedente. Le erano sembrati in attesa di ricevere delle scuse, ma si era veduta bene dal porgergliele.

Non si sentiva per nulla in colpa, né per quanto avvenuto nel corso dell'operazione a Lagos, men che mai per il bacio con Bruce, che sua mamma aveva evidentemente intercettato...l'euforia che l'aveva accompagnata, a seguito delle loro tenere e brevi effusioni, era stata un fulmine a ciel sereno...i fulmini che aprono il cielo a una luce che scalda, che avvolge. Nel suo caso una luce verde personalissima!

Della tonalità del Maggiolino che faceva manovra accanto alla limousine scura di suo padre, nello spazio dedicato al Quartier Generale degli Avengers e da cui il professore, jeans neri e polo gialla, scese, nervoso, passandosi una mano nei ricci più scompigliati del solito.

'Buongiorno' si espresse. La negatività provocatagli dalle espressioni di rimprovero dei coniugi Brown si dileguò, alla vista del sorriso disarmante della figlia.

Fu certo che, se non ci fossero stati testimoni, gli avrebbe gettato le braccia al collo e pure che l'avrebbe contraccambiata senza freni, dato ciò che gli aveva risvegliato in ogni parte del corpo, soprattutto dalla cintola in giù e più ancora nel muscolo cardiaco.

Quelli, formali, salutarono, con freddezza spaventosa, dirigendosi senza ulteriori indugi verso l'ufficio di Tony dove erano stati convocati, certi di poter chiudere la questione con poche battute, seguiti dagli altri due, che si scrutavano l'una con l'altro, non volendo sprecare nemmeno un secondo dietro inutili malumori.

Convinto, Robert interloquì Stark, sedendosi davanti la scrivania che Iron Man, quasi strafottente, usava come poggiapiedi 'Non so cosa tu abbia in mente, la mia risposta è no. Mia figlia non farà mai parte dei tuoi Avengers né avrà Banner come mentore...piuttosto dovrai passare sul mio cadavere!'.

Tony non fece una piega e si voltò verso Brooke, che si era accomodata accanto a Bruce, quasi schierata al lato opposto dei suoi genitori, due falangi contrapposte di un immaginario esercito 'Uhm...sei scontato...ti ricordo che lei' la indicò 'ha venticinque anni...non ha bisogno del tuo benestare. Per favore, collega, racconta ai nostri amici come sei diventato il mostro verde che li terrorizza tanto!' spronò il suo gemello scienziato, che sbuffò 'Sono biochimico e fisico nucleare. Lavoravo a un progetto dell'Esercito statunitense che faceva capo al Generale Thaddeus Ross, un programma segreto per creare un ordigno atomico, in un laboratorio nel deserto del Nuovo Messico.

Durante uno degli esperimenti, un ragazzo si è introdotto, per scommessa, nel reattore custodito in laboratorio; sono intervenuto immediatamente, per provare a salvarlo e ci sono riuscito, ma sono stato investito, al suo posto, dai raggi gamma prodotti dall'esplosione.

In apparenza ne sono uscito illeso, però...' fu incerto; Brooke gli accarezzò la mano, intenerita dalla sua generosità, e lui continuò 'dopo qualche minuto mi trasformai...pelle verde, corpo enorme, indole…' rise, malinconicamente 'infantile...una forza brutale e spaventosa che utilizzai, distruggendo la struttura. Tornato normale, non ne avevo neppure memoria.

Capì che il passaggio al mio alter ego era legato a rabbia e stress. I primi tempi sono stati terribili, ero incapace di gestire Hulk. In un momento di profonda depressione, ho persino tentato di uccidermi con due colpi di pistola in bocca, ma l'altro li ha sputati' confessò, amareggiato.

'Ci sono voluti anni, per riuscire a conviverci. Ho trovato un equilibrio con il bestione, grazie ai miei sforzi personali ma pure con l'aiuto di Tony' soprassedette a chiarire che i metodi di Iron Man erano giusto un pochino fuori dall'ordinario: massaggi orientali, Spa, vacanze e bevute in compagnia. Però erano serviti, lo avevano fatto svagare, la sua mente era diventata più sgombra e più libera e leggera per poter orientare la personalità verde.

'Non ultimo ha giovato il suo ingresso nel team, mettere a disposizione la sua tragedia al servizio del bene comune. Dà uno scopo morale di livello, è il pane dell'anima' Stark terminò per lui, poetico.

'Sulla carta sembra fantastico' sibilò Sheila 'invece, come madre, sono molto preoccupata per la loro vicinanza' meglio non le era uscito ed era evidente si riferisse al bacio intercettato.

Il capo politico degli Avengers alzò il sopracciglio. Aveva visto giusto, già dal giorno precedente. La battutina analoga della bionda rigidissima davanti a lui, e le mani incrociate dei piccioncini intercettate sul Quinjet erano due indizi che formavano una prova: c'era del tenero fra il professore e la ragazza..._grande, Bruce, finalmente! Ottima scelta_! Avrebbe voluto gridare e si tenne 'A meno che non sia un problema per i diretti interessati, non lo è per il sottoscritto...per cui, che mi dite? Ci state?' fissò Banner e la Brown, alternativamente.

'Certo!' la bruna rispose per prima, con entusiasmo.

'Va bene, proviamo, tenterò di aiutarla a gestire i suoi poteri' Bruce acconsentì, esclusivamente per trascorrere del tempo insieme a Brooke, scettico sul tipo di sostegno che potesse fornirle in concreto.

'Potere, al singolare...non poteri!' ribadì Robert, stizzito, alzandosi dalla poltrona di pelle rossa imbottita, con tanta foga, da farla ribaltare.

_N.d.a._

_Brooke ha svelato i propri poteri, i famigerati colpi d'incanto, ispirati a quelli lanciati da Wanda Maximoff, con una provenienza molto differente. _

_La licenza autoriale ha spostato in avanti, temporalmente, rispetto alla linea dei film Marvel, l'episodio del recupero dell'arma batteriologica di Laos, presente all'inizio di 'Captain America - Civil War'._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3 '_You're not alone'_**

Brooke Brown si stagliava sulla porta dell'appartamento del professor Bruce Banner, in un vestitino fiorato color cipria, a contrasto di una giacca jeans e scarpe da ginnastica, uno zainetto di medie dimensioni in spalla.

'Ciao, Bruce...Bucky mi ha dato il tuo indirizzo, spero non ti spiaccia! Mangiamo qualcosa insieme?' uscirono dalla sua bocca le parole più semplici che avrebbe potuto pronunciare, con il cuore in tumulto, suonato il campanello, incerta di come l'altro l'avrebbe presa o se fosse in casa.

'Certo, entra' meravigliato di vederla lì, a ridosso dell'ora di cena, a sorpresa, senza una telefonata o un messaggino a annunciarsi, Bruce spalancò la porta e lei si accomodò, stupita 'Accidenti, che casino!'.

Nel soggiorno del trilocale, sito nella zona di Washington Heights, troneggiava un divano con chaise longue grigio scuro, accanto a un sofà classico a due posti, un tavolo da pranzo rotondo con sei seggiole ed una tv gigantesca poggiata a terra. Ovunque, testi e riviste scientifiche in ordine sparso.

Spiccava un angolo cottura realizzato in legno chiaro, con una penisola per mangiare.

Buttò un occhio allo studio annesso; al centro della stanza una scrivania enorme, con tre pc, di cui due portatili, stampanti e modem, una libreria alta fino al soffitto, con una scaletta con le rotelle, anch'essa stracolma di testi, due poltrone coi braccioli.

In fondo al corridoio, nella camera, intravide un letto matrimoniale lineare, una piccola cabina armadio ed un bagno con doccia, che completavano il tutto.

'Sì, detesto mettere in ordine' borbottò, estasiato dalla sua leggiadria.

'Il caos che vedo fa molto scienziato pazzo' la bruna, sghignazzando, poggiò lo zaino e la giacca sul pavimento, unico spazio libero che reperì 'ecco, ora è chiara la confusione che hai nella testa, parte tutto da qui...' scherzando, gli toccò la fronte con un dito.

'Che è successo? Hai litigato coi tuoi? Lo sanno che sei uscita?' le chiese, frenetico, a manetta, rammaricato di essere presentabile alla stregua di un barbone, ovvero scalzo - dato che amava camminare sul parquet senza pantofole - pantaloni della tuta blu e maglietta bianca Fruit of the loom, molto anni Ottanta. In fondo, non aspettava ospiti, lei men che meno; in caso contrario avrebbe dato una sistemata...all'appartamento e a se stesso.

'Uhm...rispondo a una sola domanda!' non era molto lontano dalla verità, la bruna cercò la linea della diplomazia, per non ferirlo 'abbiamo discusso, pensano ancora che non debba partecipare al progetto di Stark e smettere di frequentarvi'.

'Me...intendevano me, Brooke. Non ricordi la frase di tua mamma? Come darle torto? Sono di un anno più grande di tuo padre e non proprio il genero che desidererebbero per la loro unica figlia. A mettersi nei loro panni, è una riflessione logica, o no?' al centro del soggiorno, Banner teneva una conferenza sulle motivazioni per cui dovessero interrompere la loro conoscenza, in una recita che serviva per autoconvincersi, e, seduta stante, pagare la corsa di un taxi direzione Park Avenue alla signorina affascinante, che lo fissava languida, con due stelle azzurre al posto degli occhi.

Comprendendone le intenzioni non espresse, la Brown lo prese in contropiede; con lui, l'improvvisazione e le mosse a stupire andavano a bersaglio, lo spiazzavano.

Avvicinando il volto al suo, umettandosi le labbra con la punta della lingua, gli mormorò, con voce roca 'Non c'è logica in questo...' un attimo prima di iniziare a baciarlo, imprimendogli sulla pelle, come un tatuaggio indelebile, la bocca al sapore di burro di cacao alla vaniglia.

Banner cedette le armi, senza combattere. Respingerla era l'ultima cosa che il suo cuore desiderava.

I baci si fecero sempre più ardenti e appassionati; lei era calda, affettuosa, tenera come un pasticcino da mangiare a piccoli morsi. Li ricevette da Bruce, che non riuscendo a staccarsene, la condusse attraverso il corridoio in direzione della camera da letto, con molte tappe della singolare Via Crucis di effusioni amorose 'Non ti fare strane idee, è il punto più ordinato della casa...' si giustificò.

'Il letto? Almeno non è stracolmo di libri pure quello...' si tolse le scarpe da ginnastica, seduta sul materasso, la bocca maschile che le lasciava una lunga scia di succhiotti sul collo. Lei lo spinse con la schiena sul talamo, sopra le lenzuola, e gli si posizionò sopra, facendo aderire il corpo al proprio, maliziosa.

Fissandolo negli occhi, un rossore diffuso sul viso, confessò ciò che l'altro non aveva minimamente intuito 'Meglio che tu lo sappia subito...ehm...alla mia veneranda età, ancora non ho avuto rapporti completi...'.

Banner sbiancò 'È impossibile...sei tanto bella...'.

'I miei genitori mi hanno sempre tenuto sotto una campana di vetro e, con difficoltà, ho allacciato relazioni sentimentali. Ho avuto un breve legame col figlio di un amico di mio padre, ma non avevo voglia di farlo col primo che passava...ho preferito essere sincera dall'inizio, per evitare fraintendimenti, e perché non sapevo quali aspettative avessi' spiegò.

L'uomo fu preso dal panico. Tentò di controbattere, con la medesima trasparenza 'Non ho fretta. Ogni cosa a suo tempo'.

'Uhm...non sono d'accordo...un po' di fretta... io ce l'ho' strusciandosi come una gattina, gli passò una mano nei capelli ricci, incollando le labbra alle sue.

Tempo dieci secondi, lo aveva liberato dalla t-shirt e si dedicava a sbaciucchiarlo sul torace, giocando con la sua peluria scura 'Non avrei mai immaginato mi potesse attirare un maschio...villoso...così si dice, che termine antiquato!' Brooke sussurrò 'però mi piace tanto'.

Scese fino all'ombelico, usando i denti per tirare i peli e solleticarlo. Resasi conto dell'impulso che gli aveva provocato, per nulla mimetizzato dalla tuta blu, ridacchiò e ci strofinò il viso sopra, in maniera sfuggente ma particolarmente erotica, sentendo le sue mani che l'afferravano per le braccia, per riportarla alla propria altezza, coi visi vicini sui due guanciali 'Vuoi fare tutto tu? Sei una scostumata' scherzò il professore, aprendole, con lentezza, i bottoncini dell'abito da cui fecero capolino i seni morbidi e sodi che sfidavano la forza di gravità, non racchiusi da alcun reggiseno, di cui non aveva bisogno.

Deglutì, estasiato, senza smettere di fissarla, spogliandola del vestitino, che volò a terra. La bruna si mise supina, e Banner si dilettò coi polpastrelli sulle mammelline, perfette, di forma a goccia, leggermente più piene di una coppa di champagne 'Sei deliziosa' gli uscì, intanto che lei mugolava, al giocare delle dita sui capezzolini rosati e sporgenti. Passato un momento di incertezza, intensificò le proprie carezze, non potendosi frenare in alcun modo.

Le spremette il seno sinistro, tenendolo nell'intera mano, per portarne alla bocca l'apice, inturgidito e pronunciato, e stuzzicarlo con la punta della lingua, che passò più volte intorno all'areola diventata di una tonalità di vermiglio pronunciata, udendo la Brown sussurrare 'Bruceeee...'.

Passò alla zona erogena speculare del lato destro, riservandole lo stesso trattamento. Abbassandosi ulteriormente realizzò che la ragazza fosse rimasta con indosso un paio di mutandine microscopiche a vita bassa, in prezioso e morbido pizzo ricamato, color noisette, umide nella parte centrale, segno del gradimento dei preliminari che stavano conducendo e che aveva intenzione di far rimanere tali, soprattutto visto il tenore delle sue rivelazioni.

Finendo di straziare la squisita sfera, le carezzò il ventre setoso, col dorso della mano. Un sussulto, alitato, accompagnò il gesto e i successivi… lo sfiorare di Banner il tessuto esterno degli slip, prima, e il percorrere la sagoma delle carnose ali di farfalla che si percepivano, con chiarezza, attraverso la stoffa oramai bagnata, poi. Allentò la parte sui fianchi, per farglieli scivolare fino ai piedi e liberarla, in un movimento che lo fece ritrovare col viso all'altezza del sesso di Brooke, schiuso e ricolmo di umori.

Gli arrivò nelle narici il suo afrore sublime, l'odore più sensuale mai provato, negli occhi la visione della piccola e curata striscia di scuro, come un giardino dell'Eden in cui gli parve facile perdersi, forse inevitabile.

Quasi timoroso di profanarla, anche solo con le dita, si rinvigorì, osservando un'ulteriore impercettibile apertura delle sue cosce nella propria direzione.

Brooke si muoveva verso di lui, come era stato dall'inizio, un avvinarsi che li aveva portati ad un punto da cui era impossibile tornare indietro. Lasciatosi remore morali alle spalle, si dedicò a ciò cui aspirava, donare piacere alla creatura straordinaria che gli si stava offrendo e che lo guardava in attesa, con gli occhi luminosi pieni di desiderio e di lui...voleva lui, schietta, e non esisteva un elisir più efficace sulla faccia della terra per motivarlo.

Piazzatosi di nuovo al suo fianco, per riempirla di baci, con l'indice ed il medio della mano destra si fece strada nel canale femminile, incuneandoli dolcemente. Gli si mozzò il respiro dall'emozione grandissima che lo travolse, nel possederla.

Alternava un tocco costante e più lento, facendo fluttuare le dita, a un ritmo più intenso, muovendole avanti ed indietro, con le braccia della Brown che lo avevano stretto, tremanti, ed il viso a tre centimetri dal suo; si contemplavano a vicenda, senza riuscire a unire nemmeno le loro labbra, per la tensione del momento.

Nel rigirare la mano per l'ennesima volta, l'uomo si soffermò con il polpastrello del pollice sul bottoncino femmineo, che, spiccava, in evidenza, lucido e gonfio. Con leggeri sfioramenti, continuando la penetrazione fino al punto in cui la barriera dell'illibatezza glielo permise, fu stretto sulla destra da spasmi che aumentarono di intensità, fino a farsi cadenzati, e proporzionati ai singulti emessi dalla voce tenera della bruna, che fu pervasa da un orgasmo travolgente, entusiasmante.

Fu come essere stata colpita da uno dei fulmini richiamati da Thor col Mjollnr, rifletté la ragazza. Sconquassata dalle contrazioni uterine irrefrenabili che si irradiarono dal centro del suo eros nell'intero corpo, cervello compreso, produsse un lieve getto acquoso, al momento degli spasmi, raggiunto il picco del piacere.

Senza fiato, rimase immobile, e Bruce, contento di averle provocato una simile soddisfazione, le dette un bacio mozzafiato 'Sei bellissima'.

Brooke, pian piano, nel suo abbraccio, appagata, si calmò della tempesta che l'aveva travolta, i lunghi capelli stesi sul cuscino a raggiera, gli occhi vivi.

'Professore...' con delicatezza, sagomò i suoi pettorali, dal torace all'inguine, afferrando insieme l'elastico dei pantaloni della tuta e dei boxer grigio mélange che indossava, spogliandolo di entrambi in un sol colpo.

Banner non era stato in grado di opporsi, alla sua mossa, ubriaco di desiderio.

Il sesso maschile, pienamente innalzato, puntava nella sua direzione, osservò lei, ed era di tutto rispetto. 'Ti difendi...' gli dette una battuta, agitata; era un uomo adulto, non il ragazzino con cui aveva pomiciato in passato, e ci teneva che stessero bene, entrambi.

Con la manina poco esperta circondò il puntello virile, sollecitandolo, con una manovra di sfregamento, che il diretto interessato coadiuvò, sorridendo e poggiando la destra su quella di lei, dandole il ritmo del movimento più gradito, spingendosi nella sua destra.

Brooke lo comprese immediatamente, spronata da un istinto puro e naturale, mettendoci del suo.

Accentuò la beatitudine di Bruce con una torsione del polso, e con tenere carezze ai globi tumidi e al sensibile lembo di pelle sottostante.

'Anche tu ti difendi...' quasi balbettando, per la difficoltà di mettere in connessione mente e parole, Bruce si espresse in un complimento, senza alcun disagio; la trovava estremamente sexy, nella movenza.

La bruna si chiese quanto sarebbe durato e, in quell'attimo, un irrigidimento le annunciò l'imminenza ciò che stava per accadere; aumentò l'intensità del gesto, udendo il compagno respirare più affannato. Vide il suo ventre, gli addominali non tartarugati, ritrarsi e sulle mani i sussulti del pungolo maschile, a cui seguì lo sgorgare del piacere del compagno.

I fiotti del nettare di Banner si sparsero sui due amanti, immediatamente tersi dalla Brown, premurosa, con un fazzolettino di carta reperito sul comodino, con cui pulì anche la propria mano, l'odore pungente e selvaggio ancora nelle narici.

'Brooke…' passata la sbornia amorosa, mormorò il professore, con tono preoccupato, ricoprendoli entrambi con il lenzuolo.

'Banner, per favore, non ribadire che non avremmo dovuto farlo… stasera non potrei sopportarlo' si lamentò, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, intanto che giocava, divertita, con la peluria sul torace. Era troppo contenta e non voleva ramanzine o rimproveri.

Lui la bloccò, afferrandole il mento fra il pollice e l'indice, con delicatezza, e fu costretta a alzare il viso 'Non era mia intenzione…volevo solamente dirti che mi sono innamorato di te…' confessò, gli occhi lucidi, pieni di un sentimento che non aveva mai provato per nessuna e che non era riuscito a tenersi dentro.

'Ce ne hai messo a capirlo' rigirandoglisi sopra per sbaciucchiarlo, contraccambiò 'Anche io mi sono innamorata di te…'.

'E' un guaio…' l'uomo posò il braccio sulla fronte, simulando un gesto di disperazione.

'Come un guaio? Come ti permetti?' la Brown sbottò a ridere 'Per gli altri sarà una catastrofe, per noi sarà fantastico! Cominciamo da subito…dobbiamo cenare! Rendiamolo stupendo!'.

'Va bene...' Bruce, accolta la proposta con entusiasmo, si alzò dal letto, in direzione bagno 'mi preparo!'.

Era arrivato quasi alla porta che si sentì chiamare 'No, no, bel ragazzo. Non mi hai dato un bacio come si deve, prima' la bruna lo rimproverò, allargando le braccia, in cui lui si tuffò di nuovo, morendo sulle sue labbra morbide.

'Adesso puoi andare' Brooke fece un sorrisetto, aspettando il proprio turno per la toilette, e utilizzando il tempo per una visita non guidata alle stanze dell'appartamento, iniziando dallo studio.

Nuda, girò fra mille tomi scientifici poggiati ovunque, i diplomi delle due lauree ottenute con lode, incorniciati ed appesi al muto. Master ed attestati vari.

'Che fai?' il professore, terminato di sistemarsi, le andò alle spalle, baciandole una scapola.

'Mi impiccio...chi sono?' prese una foto dalla scrivania, in cui era ritratto fra una ventina di persone giovani.

'I miei studenti del corso di biochimica alla Columbia University di New York, la classe dello scorso anno!'. Nel prestigioso istituto, Bruce era considerato un vero e proprio luminare ed era idolatrato dai propri alunni.

'Sembrano simpatici' lei si girò e lo fissò 'Una mattina verrò a seguire una tua lezione, mi incuriosisce...secondo me sei bravo'.

'Ti aspetto...un po' più vestita...sono un tipo geloso' la carezzò sui fianchi morbidi e femminili.

'Certo, per chi mi hai preso? Ti farò fare un'ottima figura' un ultimo bacetto e si allontanò.

'Ho lasciato una coppia di asciugamani puliti in bagno, sul lavandino...' la avvertì.

'Grazie' gli occhi cerulei lo trafissero 'sai, Bruce, ho capito subito come sei...mi hai aperto lo sportello dell'auto, hai diviso la cena con me soltanto per farmi piacere, ugualmente il ballo...ho visto la premura con cui mi hai liberato del bicchiere vuoto e con cui mi hai aiutato a indossare la giacca, perché evitassi di prendere freddo. Ogni tuo comportamento racconta di te. Le persone come te parlano molto più col cuore di quanto pensi. Amami col cuore, con i gesti, come hai fatto finora. Le parole contano meno, per me!' rivelò, tutto d'un fiato, pensando di non essersi mai scoperta così tanto con qualcuno, nudità compresa.

'Ti amo...e ti amerò con tutto me stesso, come meriti' commosso, la vide arcuare le labbra che formarono un cuoricino, per un romantico bacino che si perse nell'aria, con il relativo schiocco, prima di chiudere la porta del bagno.

'Hai preferenze per la nostra meta?' cercando le chiavi del Maggiolino dalla tasca dei jeans, appena fuori dal palazzo, Bruce, jeans e camicia, interpellò Brooke, che lo stupì con un'insolita richiesta.

Fissava l'insegna della fermata della Metropolitana di Washington Hights, a circa un centinaio di metri da loro 'Non ci crederai, ma non ho mai preso la metro in vita mia. A Chicago, i sintomi della malattia e la connessa disabilità non mi permettevano di girare coi mezzi pubblici, e da quando sono arrivata a New York' ridacchiò 'non ne ho avuto bisogno; nelle poche uscite sono stata accompagnata da autisti e guardie del corpo!'.

'Ti accontenti di poco, mia signora. E sia' con un gesto plateale, l'abbracciò, facendole strada verso l'edicola limitrofa per acquistare i biglietti, e poi conducendola sulla scala mobile.

'Direzione Empire State Building!' lei propose, rendendosi conto fossero sulla linea rossa che portava direttamente a Midtown Manhattan.

'Non sei stata mai nemmeno lì' glielo lesse nella mente.

'No…ho vissuto proprio poco e voglio recuperare. Sono stanca di essere come vogliono i miei genitori e di vivere la vita che desiderano per me. Forse ti sembrerà infantile, come affermazione, o penserai che avrei dovuto impormi prima con la mia famiglia, ma soltanto ora sto dando un senso ai miei desideri' ammise.

'E' il tempo giusto, poiché è il tuo. Ogni cosa ha il suo tempo' filosofeggiò lo scienziato.

_E' il tempo perfetto perché ho incontrato te e adesso siamo in due,_ rifletté lei senza dirglielo, entrando al volo nel vagone della carrozza quasi vuota, su cui trovarono due posti a sedere, per continuare a stringersi e a confabulare, fino al momento di scendere.

'Caspita, è altissimo' la Brown, dal basso, rimirava il grattacielo più famoso del mondo 'per il resto è identico a ciò che ne ho visto in tv e nei film e chiaramente dal finestrino dell'auto blindata…'.

'La fila è minima, ci sbrigheremo' Banner si mise in coda, per prendere gli ingressi, tirando fuori dal portafoglio il tesserino dell'Università e la carta di credito per pagare 'c'è uno sconto, per i professori' le spiegò.

La bruna sbottò a ridere, carezzandogli i capelli 'Credevo avessi la riduzione dei pensionati'.

'Ragazzina impertinente' le fece solletico sulla vita, ritirando i tagliandi dall'addetta; Brooke si contorse al suo tocco e finirono appoggiati sulla parete accanto, a sbaciucchiarsi, sotto gli occhi divertiti degli altri in attesa.

'Di questo passo, arriveremo in cima, passata la chiusura…' gli dette un altro bacio, caparbia, tenendolo per il bavero della camicia a scacchi verdi e blu che aveva indossato, l'indumento più elegante che avesse nell'armadio.

'Ne dubito…' prendendola per mano, Bruce si affrettò verso gli ascensori che portavano alla terrazza panoramica.

'Quanti piani in tutto? Centodue!' indicò la pulsantiera metallica all'interno della cabina di quello ove entrarono per salire.

'L'ultimo è chiuso da vetrate, ed è ricavato all'interno della struttura del pennone…punto sul piano ottantasei…' Banner c'era stato in diverse occasioni, le spiegò, scortandola proprio sulla piattaforma di osservazione, commentando 'La serata è particolarmente limpida, e il cielo è terso…si vede la città, ma ugualmente i territori degli stati confinanti'.

Agganciata con le falangi a quelle del suo accompagnatore, Brooke osservò il dito dell'altra mano del professore indicare in sequenza il Massachusetts, il Connecticut, il New Jersey e la Pennsylvania, oltre a ogni edificio storico e via principale della città di New York, splendida, all'imbrunire.

Seduta sul muretto della terrazza, con Banner alle spalle, che teneva il viso poggiato sulla sua guancia, teneramente, come una qualsiasi coppia di innamorati, la ragazza, il cuore zeppo di felicità, alzò la testa, per sentire le labbra del compagno congiungersi alle sue.

Era un senso di normalità mai provato. Rabbrividì, non di freddo, scostandosi leggermente, con uno scatto in avanti, al bacio successivo, facendo una risatina. Lui se ne accorse, riconoscendo la stessa reazione che aveva avuto al momento della loro presentazione.

Le circondò la vita sottile con entrambe le braccia, riaccostandola a sé e le bisbigliò 'Dimmi cosa hai visto, stavolta…'.

La bruna sospirò: Bruce era al di là dell'intuitività, era un vero e proprio genio, ed aveva compreso il suo segreto, che era sfuggito, in anni, alle persone, che la circondavano, Stark incluso.

'Lo avevi già capito, vero?' gli domandò, girandosi per guardarlo negli occhi; non era un tipo di confessione che poteva fare in maniera differente 'Oggi, alla fine della discussione con mio padre, hai utilizzato la parola poteri, al plurale…'.

Affondando la sinistra nei capelli setosi, l'altro annuì 'Credo che tu abbia avuto una specie di visione. E' così?'.

'Sei perspicace. Sì…qualche tempo dopo la scoperta dei colpi d'incanto, ho avuto la prima premonizione. Avevo smesso di frequentare la scuola ed avevamo traslocato da poco nell'attico dove sei stato. Studiavo a casa, con un'istitutrice privata. Un pomeriggio, mentre mi spiegava un esercizio di matematica, l'ho sfiorata sul braccio ed ho avuto una visione di lei, al capezzale di una donna anziana in fin di vita. Nitida e reale. E' stato come un elettroshock, una scarica di adrenalina. Ho tentato di dissimulare il mio stupore, lei pensò non mi sentissi bene…comunque, non ne parlai ad anima viva. Il giorno successivo telefonò ai miei genitori per informarli che sua mamma aveva avuto un incidente d'auto ed era in gravi condizioni. Ciò che vidi si avverò ed è stato così per ogni visione che ho avuto' gli fornì una breve spiegazione.

'Quanto spesso capita?' si informò Bruce.

'Random, a volte per mesi rimango in stand-by…e sono premonizioni sia positive sia negative' sghignazzò.

'Uhm…quando ci siamo dati la mano, nel soggiorno dei tuoi…cosa ti è apparso?' chiese, curioso.

Brooke arrossì leggermente sulle gote 'Io e te, che facevamo l'amore, sul letto del tuo appartamento. L'ho riconosciuto oggi, quando mi hai fatto entrare in casa: ero sopra di te, e ci baciavamo, con passione e dolcezza. E' la stessa immagine che ho veduto qualche minuto fa, identica…doppia visione, difficile non si avveri'.

Banner deglutì, sospirando, dandole un bacino sulla fronte 'Insomma, eri già in vantaggio su un povero professore anziano…'.

'Più o meno…eravamo particolarmente felici, nelle premonizioni, non hai nulla da temere' lo rassicurò 'però vorrei che questa capacità rimanesse celata, sia alla mia famiglia, sia agli Avengers. E'…personale, e non so spiegarla, mi tormenterebbero tutti con decine di test per capire come funziona il mio cervello o, peggio, per conoscere il proprio futuro'.

Bruce non poté fare a meno di concordare 'Sono per la tua linea; mi preoccuperei solo nel caso in cui tu vedessi un pericolo prossimo da affrontare. Sei nella squadra e intuizioni di quel tipo potrebbero aiutarci e aiutarti, in battaglia. Manifestare, improvvisamente, l'esistenza di un potere simile senza un enorme scetticismo altrui, al contrario, sarebbe impossibile. Colleghi come Bucky e Steve, soldati e estremamente razionali, non sono tipi da lettura della mano o palla di vetro!'.

'Sono tipi da bistecca con l'osso!' ribatté Brooke, simpaticamente, per stemperare l'agitazione del momento 'Grazie…lo valuterò, è una riflessione su cui non mi ero soffermata'.

'Sono certo che lo farai…adesso ti riporto a casa, è meglio. Ci fermiamo a mangiare un boccone e poi via, direzione Park Avenue' dissapori coi Brown, all'inizio della relazione con la figlia, proprio no.

'Sono affamata. Davanti l'entrata dell'Empire c'era un chioschetto che vendeva hot dog…mi offri lì la cena?' entrando con lui per ridiscendere in ascensore, fece un'altra richiesta piuttosto semplice da esaudire.

'Andrò fallito! Non ti basterà un panino!' Banner la prese palesemente in giro; con l'acquolina in bocca, la bruna aveva fatto farcire il suo sandwich con ogni tipo di salsa e contorni e si era munita di una decina di fazzolettini di carta, per impedire che l'eccesso che fuoriusciva dal pane le sgocciolasse sull'abito.

Tentava di morderlo, seduta a terra sui gradini di un negozio chiuso, con la schiena poggiata alla vetrina, per gustarne ogni boccone, con Bruce, che arrivato al suo fianco, le puliva la bocca, continuamente.

'E' il cibo più buono che abbia mai mangiato!' quasi con le lacrime agli occhi, lo ringraziò.

'Addirittura?! Non è male…Bevi!' le versò un bicchiere di Coca Cola da una lattina, cosicché potesse inghiottire la quotidiana pasticca rosa.

'Ha un sapore delizioso, speziato…e la verdura sopra mi piace moltissimo' indicò i crauti che ricoprivano ciò che rimaneva del wurstel.

'Sei una buongustaia…aspettami' al volo, il professore si diresse nuovamente dal venditore, e tornò più veloce della luce, in mano un altro hot dog più imbottito e ricco del precedente, con un sorriso divertito 'Mademoisselle! Ecco a lei il bis! Vedo che dell'altro non è rimasta nemmeno una briciola, ingorda!'.

'Ti amo, Bruce…' la ragazza gli sussurrò, seria, vedendolo bloccarsi ed abbassarsi, con la testa, alla sua altezza.

Banner le si inginocchiò di fronte, e la osservò, concentrato, negli zaffiri che lo avevano ammaliato 'Mi hai fatto un incantesimo…i tuoi occhi mi hanno rubato il cuore e l'anima…ti amo, piccola strega'; dichiaratosi, le schioccò un bacio, sulle labbra sporche di senape, aggiungendo, timoroso 'il panino è da dividere, metà per ciascuno…sei sicura che mi ami lo stesso?'.

'Un po' meno' ribatté, scherzosa, spaccando il sandwich con le mani e passandogli il suo pezzo. Entrambi lo ingurgitarono, terminando la bibita e dirigendosi alla fermata della Metro, mano nella mano, silenziosi.

Appena scesi dalla scala mobile interna, in prossimità della banchina, dove i passeggeri attendevano l'arrivo del treno, udirono nell'aria le note della parte finale di un famoso brano di Michael Jackson, '_Black or white'_. Accompagnato da una base suonata da un lettore portatile, un giovane afroamericano, cappellino scuro, giacca e pantaloni neri con banda laterale argentata e maglietta bianca si esibiva, chiaramente, in cover della star del pop.

'Michael Jackson mi piaceva moltissimo, era un artista di un talento incredibile e una persona molto sfortunata…tanto sola, secondo me' la Brown commentò 'sai, la solitudine è come una malattia infettiva, sei isolato dal resto del mondo e spesso non c'è cura'.

Bruce annuì, era chiaro si riferisse alla propria condizione, che l'aveva accompagnata dalla scoperta dei suoi poteri fino a quel momento, oltre alla patologia reale che l'aveva colpita da bambina e costretta in un letto.

'A proposito di solitudine…neanche a farlo di proposito…' Brooke inizio a seguire, canticchiando, la voce del ragazzo che intonava '_You are not alone'_, ritrovandosi sotto il naso la mano tesa di Banner, un chiaro invito a danzare con lui.

Aggrottò la fronte, leggermente in imbarazzo. Non ballava nessuno, ed erano sotto la Metro.

'Insisto, signorina Brown' Bruce fece un inchino scenografico e lei non poté esimersi dall'accettare la sua proposta. Abbandonato lo zaino di lato, fu avvolta dal suo abbraccio. La stringeva per la vita e con la mano opposta teneva la sua sinistra, in un romantico lento, danzato sotto lo sguardo divertito dei passeggeri e dello stesso giovane artista.

'E' come recita il testo della canzone…non sei più da sola, Brooke…e nemmeno io…perché tu sei la mia favola…' le bisbigliò, in un soffio, all'orecchio, con le labbra sulla sua tempia, tremando al solo pensiero che la felicità immensa e preziosa che li aveva avvolti svanisse da un momento all'altro.

'E tu sei la mia, la favola che non mi sarei mai aspettata di vivere…' controbatté la bruna, volteggiando, leggera e aggraziata insieme al maturo professore che aveva sentito vicino più di ogni altro essere sulla faccia della terra, il cui corpo saldo la teneva agganciata alla concretezza di un amore che la faceva palpitare.

Bruce era lì, per lei, alla stregua di una nuova casa calda e accogliente, invitante ed estremamente rassicurante, con gli occhi scuri che la guardavano come fosse uno scrigno prezioso da custodire, le mani che le avevano donato un piacere immenso, le labbra morbide che si stavano di nuovo unendo alle proprie, il profumo di dopobarba muschiato che lo caratterizzava. Piccoli particolari che completavano il quadro dell'uomo adorabile che le stava regalando anche tre minuti di emozione profonda.

Che divenne maggiore alle sue parole, sussurrate 'Come ho fatto senza di te, finora, mia piccola strega? Ti conosco da pochissimo ed è come ti conoscessi da sempre…' le fece fare una giravolta e la riprese fra le braccia, stringendola ancora più forte e dandole un bacio mozzafiato...e poi un altro!

Allo sfumare della melodia, un lieve applauso si levò dall'esiguo pubblico che aveva seguito la scenetta e che si era affrettato, subito dopo, a salire sulla carrozza del treno arrivato nel medesimo frangente.

I due ballerini si interruppero, ridendo, e Banner recuperò il portafoglio per lasciare una banconota al novello Michael Jackson, che lo interloquì 'Grazie, fratello'.

'Grazie a te!' salutò il ragazzo, indicando alla Brown, che riprese lo zaino, la pensilina, dove giungeva il treno successivo che aveva appena aperto le porte.

'I tuoi sapevano che uscissi? Prima hai volutamente glissato' domandò Bruce: glielo aveva già chiesto, senza ottenere una risposta precisa e si stavano apprestando a giungere a Park Avenue 'abbiamo trascorso dei momenti...favolosi...e...vorrei concludere la serata com'è iniziata…come una favola, senza drammi'.

'Ho mandato a mia mamma un messaggio dal taxi. Il testo era generico. Sono sicura che avrà capito che fossi con te...' sospirò 'con chi altri, sennò?'.

'Forse è meglio se ci parlo io!' suggerì.

'Per dirgli?'.

'Uhm, qualcosa mi inventerò' la sua mente eccelsa non riusciva a immaginare cosa potesse tranquillizzare i genitori di Brooke, convincerli che fosse una buona frequentazione. La differenza d'età e la presenza dell'altro sé verdognolo non erano un biglietto da visita di livello. Preso dai suoi ragionamenti, si ritrovò sotto il loro palazzo, troppo velocemente.

'Ci diamo la buonanotte qui?' la bruna avvicinò il viso al suo.

Banner alzò la testa, incrociando lo sguardo di Sheila e Robert che, tesi, li attendevano, scrutando dalla terrazza il momento del loro arrivo. Mosse la mano per un saluto e segnalò a Brooke il portone 'Salgo insieme a te!'. Non era mai stato un codardo. Mite e tranquillo, sincero ed educato, non si fece intimorire, intuendo le preoccupazioni altrui.

'Non dovevi...' commentò lei, in ascensore dove rimasero abbracciati, contemplati dall'inserviente, con una smorfietta ironica.

'Non sei più da sola, Brooke...' mormorò, a voce bassa, ripetendo la medesima frase di quando danzavano, scortandola fino alla porta di casa, aperta, dove i coniugi Brown si stagliavano.

'Buonasera' Bruce li interloquì, sereno e senza permettergli di interromperlo proseguì, simpaticamente 'abbiamo visitato l'Empire State Building e mangiato un panino...e nessuno dei due si è fatto notare'.

'Meno male...' Robert commentò, tagliente. Si era preparato un predicozzo per il professore, ma il sorriso di sua figlia che fissava Banner, nel mezzo del pianerottolo, lo meravigliò; era stato come assistere all'arrivo della luce del giorno quando albeggiava. Era raggiante, come non l'aveva mai vista.

L'uomo percepì la mano di sua moglie che stringeva la propria, certo che avesse avuto la sua medesima impressione e che lo spronasse a soprassedere a qualsivoglia rimprovero. Sapevano meglio di chiunque altro quanta poca felicità avesse permeato l'esistenza di Brooke.

'A presto, professore' spostandosi dallo stipite della porta blindata per lasciare un po' di privacy alla ragazza, Sheila si ritirò all'interno del lussuoso appartamento, unitamente alla sua dolce metà, che fece un cenno a Bruce col capo, prima di rientrare.

'Sei stato bravo, non hanno fatto una piega!' sfiorandogli il petto sopra la camicia, la Brown baciò quest'ultimo, delicata, sulle labbra 'Buonanotte!'.

'E' merito tuo, piccola strega!' la prese in giro, e sussurrò, vedendola rincasare 'Buonanotte, amore mio'; nel cuore portò la forte emozione dell'ultimo sguardo che poté darle.

_N.d.a._

_In questo capitolo, Bruce inizia a giocare con Brooke, chiamandola 'piccola strega', l'appellativo che le rimarrà appicciato, teneramente, per l'intero racconto. E ognuno dei due mostra il proprio cuore all'altro, di cui si è scoperto innamorato. _

_Ringrazio la mia dolce Sis, per l'aiuto nella scelta della canzone di Michael Jackson - che dà il titolo al Capitolo stesso - sulle cui note i protagonisti danzano sotto la Stazione della Metropolitana._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 Hamptons, regali d'amore**

'Tesoro, posso entrare?' Sheila bussò alla stanza dello studio della figlia, che era chiusa lì da un paio d'ore, impegnata con le sue sculture di creta.

Brooke coprì velocemente il lavoro che stava terminando con uno strofinaccio bagnato, per risponderle e nascondere, al contempo, l'opera dal suo sguardo 'Vieni pure'.

Sua madre fece capolino, recando con sé una pianta di rose, color rosa, avvolta nella carta trasparente di un noto fiorista newyorkese 'L'anno consegnata adesso, è per te...c'è un bigliettino'. Passandogliela, indicò una piccola busta di carta bianca, spillata sulla confezione.

La bruna sbirciò il tagliandino posto all'interno della terra del vaso, su cui spiccava la descrizione della specie della pianta: 'Antico amore'. Staccò la bustina per leggere il talloncino, avendo chiaramente intuito chi fosse il mittente.

In bella grafia, un breve messaggio di Bruce 'Ti passo a prendere alle undici per la prima lezione, piccola strega!'. Lei ridacchiò, riponendolo nella tasca dei pantaloni, colta da un rimescolamento dell'anima.

'E' un regalo di Banner…' Sheila commentò 'è un bel pensiero…ti piace molto?' conosceva la risposta, ma da qualche parte avrebbe dovuto iniziare. Ci aveva ragionato per l'intera notte, senza farne parola con Robert, concludendo che un'apertura al dialogo e alle confidenze avrebbe giovato al rapporto con la sua giovane figlia. Preferiva essere sua complice che sua nemica.

'Tanto, è una persona meravigliosa…' rispose, d'istinto.

'Hai diritto a fare le tue esperienze e sei una donna adulta, ancorché tu abbia vissuto poco. Sappi che ci sarò sempre, se avrai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, se volessi parlarne con me' mormorò l'altra, con le lacrime agli occhi. Brooke era cresciuta, non era più la sua bambina e doveva prenderne atto, trattarla come una sua pari, nonostante le sue peculiarità.

'Grazie…mamma…lo so' le dette un bacio veloce 'vado a prepararmi, Bruce viene fra un'oretta' le segnalò, per piazzarsi davanti al proprio armadio, in cerca di qualcosa da indossare.

Si chiese che tipo di allenamento avrebbe affrontato con Banner, ricordando che anche le lezioni di tattica e simili fornite da Bucky erano meramente teoriche e gli avesse permesso di esibirsi per lui nei suoi colpi d'incanto soltanto in ampi e isolati spazi a cielo aperto.

Alla fine scese da basso indossando jeans skinny col risvolto, una maglietta bianca girocollo sotto un cardigan verde militare e scarpe da ginnastica, cinta marrone alla vita e una lunga collana di metallo argentato, formata da piccoli quadrifogli.

All'ora stabilita, trovò Bruce, puntuale, che l'aspettava, appoggiato al Maggiolino, jeans e t-shirt viola. Lo sguardo che ricevette, carico di struggimento, valse più di mille complimenti … il nanosecondo seguente era racchiusa fra le sue braccia, i nasi che si sfioravano, le labbra che si cercavano 'Buongiorno, professore'.

'E' il più bel buongiorno che abbia mai ricevuto' le bisbigliò all'orecchio, sollevandole i capelli e carezzandola sulla schiena.

'Sarà il primo di una lunga serie, se vorrai…' controbatté lei.

'Ci puoi scommettere le tue magie' le fece strada all'altro lato del veicolo, per aprirle lo sportello e farla accomodare, sedendosi al posto di guida, accendendo il motore ed inserendo un nastro nello stereo.

'Banner, è roba della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, un residuato bellico degno di Bucky e Steve…' lo prese in giro, zittendosi alle note di 'I just can't stop loving you' di Michael Jackson.

L'uomo le aveva preso la sinistra e l'aveva portata alla bocca, per baciarla sull'incavo del polso 'Era una dedica per te, signorina Brown, da parte del tuo ragazzo attempato…'.

Brooke sbattè le ciglia, emozionata, gli occhioni lucidi di felicità 'Mi stai viziando…la pianta è splendida e ti sei ricordato che ne avessimo parlato a cena, _al Lavo restaurant_'.

'Vero, ho buona memoria e sono sempre stato un secchione! Quale esame stai preparando?' chiese, iniziando una lunga conversazione, intanto che guidava in direzione dell'estremità orientale di Long Island, senza menzionare la destinazione, che fu chiara, tuttavia, dai cartelli segnaletici della Statale che stavano percorrendo: gli Hamptons, la parte di costa più famosa e rinomato luogo di villeggiatura dei newyorkesi.

Il dialogo, inframezzato da sguardi languidi e bacini, terminò davanti a un cancello elettrico che Bruce aprì con un telecomando posato nel vano portaoggetti, per imboccare una stradina sterrata, fino a giungere, cinque minuti dopo, all'ingresso di un bungalow fronte mare 'E' di proprietà di Tony e non ci viene mai' fece tintinnare nella mano un mazzo di chiavi 'e io me ne sono appropriato!'

La Brown scese dall'auto, entusiasta, verso la palafitta bianca costruita direttamente sulla sabbia.

I gradini la portarono sul patio esterno, la cui porta finestra principale affacciava su un soggiorno con un angolo cottura nei toni chiari dell'avorio e del beige; accanto una camera da letto con vista sulla spiaggia, nel mezzo il talamo di legno di bambù, con una grande zanzariera agganciata al soffitto, di estremo design e semplicità insieme.

'E' stupendo qui! Che bella idea!' esclamò, facendo una piroetta al centro del salone.

'La stagione non permette ancora la balneazione, l'acqua è troppo fredda. Una passeggiata ed un pranzetto con il tavolo orientato sull'Oceano, sì…camminiamo?' le propose.

Lei rispose con un gesto, sedendosi sui gradini della veranda, togliendo scarpe da ginnastica e calzini e facendo un risvolto al bordino dei jeans, imitata dall'uomo.

'La parte di battigia su cui è stata edificata la casetta appartiene alla famiglia di Stark, l'aveva acquistata suo padre Howard molti anni fa. Aveva buon fiuto per gli affari e comprese che la località degli Hamptons sarebbe diventata di gran moda. Si tratta di una lingua di terra di circa dodici miglia di lunghezza, interamente recintata e protetta, anche se le misure di sicurezza sono poco visibili. Insomma, saremo soli soletti…' spiegò il professore.

'Sembra una proposta sessuale e non un progetto di lavoro' ridacchiò la Brown, il braccio che cingeva la vita di Banner, che, col proprio, faceva altrettanto, entrambi con gli occhiali da sole a proteggersi dalla luce primaverile accentuata dal candore della sabbia, i piedi scalzi nell'acqua fresca del mare.

Lasciandole un bacio sul collo, Bruce si schernì 'Per chi mi hai preso?' poi si fece serio 'Te lo ha accennato proprio Tony…ho avuto delle difficoltà, eufemisticamente, a gestire Hulk. L'energia dei raggi gamma, che avevo accumulato durante l'esperimento, veniva liberata nei momenti di stress o rabbia. La prima volta che combattemmo insieme, Steve mi chiese se potessi trasformarmi…e lo feci, in pochi secondi, rivelandogli il mio segreto…ero sempre arrabbiato. Ho provato per lungo tempo a cercare una cura, senza risultati e, in parallelo a controllare il mio alter ego. Sono riuscito, per l'ultimo aspetto, grazie a Stark…ho trovato il modo di conservare le mie facoltà mentali, nel momento della mutazione, e posso padroneggiare Hulk…'.

La bruna annuì, pensierosa 'Come? Che consigli ti ha dato?'.

'Il mio amico è un tipo eclettico; gli altri Avengers sono soldati, ex spie, guerrieri, inquadrati e razionali…' confermò ciò che già sapeva.

'E' vero, Bucky è una persona eccezionale, però l'infarinatura di tattica e schemi di combattimento che mi ha dato, pur se validissima e da conoscere, non è stata risolutiva'.

'Tony se ne è fregato delle convenzioni. Quando mi vedeva nervoso, organizzava un'attività divertente o rilassante, chiaramente secondo i suoi parametri. Coi suoi mezzi immensi, mi ha portato in giro per i locali modaioli della città, prime a cinema e teatri, massaggi. Secondo lui, dovevo rasserenarmi e smettere di concentrarmi su ciò che mi affliggeva, per liberarmi delle mie paure. Alla fine, è stato caparbio, mi ha preso per stanchezza e l'ho seguito nelle sue proposte, divertendomi pure moltissimo. E, chiaramente, ha avuto ragione sull'intera linea, sono riuscito a ritrovare me stesso e la serenità…non in maniera completa, credo sia impossibile per chiunque…Brooke, vorrei avvalermi del metodo Stark con te…'.

La Brown corrugò la fronte; si erano fermati nel parlare ed erano rimasti uno di fronte l'altra 'Professore, è meglio di una proposta sessuale…quasi' le labbra ricoperte di gloss trasparente si aprirono in un sorriso, intanto che acconsentiva, ricominciando la passeggiata.

Trascorsa un'oretta, arrivarono davanti a un'insenatura rocciosa, i cui massi calcarei giganteschi interrompevano il percorso sulla lingua di sabbia.

'E' un peccato non poter proseguire…' commentò la bruna.

'Qui finisce il limite est della proprietà…ti va di mostrarmi qualche trucchetto?' Bruce lo domandò con _nonchalance_, voleva si sentisse a suo agio.

Lei sospirò, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole e agganciandoli alla maglia 'Niente di più di ciò che hai già visto, non aspettarti nulla di trascendentale'.

'Giudicherò io stesso' si spostò da lei di un paio di metri e si mise a braccia conserte 'mantieniti concentrata e con la mente…aperta. Qui non farai male a nessuno e …siamo insieme!'.

Brooke, tranquilla e assorta, fissò le proprie dita, iniziando a muoverle. Una luce rosa soffusa ne uscì, formando un piccolo cuore che si ingrandì man mano, fino a diventare tanto ampio da poter contenere una persona. Il cuore si spostò verso Bruce e lo avvolse.

Banner non lo avrebbe mai immaginato quando l'aveva esortata all'esibizione. Immobile, si ritrovò in una nuvoletta rosata che altro non era che un campo di forza, lo stesso che aveva circondato prima la provetta con l'arma batteriologica e poi Brock Rumlow, a Lagos.

L'aria, nello spazio interno, sembrava rarefatta e gli parve che il mondo si fosse fermato, non potendo udire alcun rumore provenire da fuori; poggiò i palmi delle mani sulla sostanza, percependola fredda e dura al contempo. Era imprigionato e impossibilitato a uscire.

Sentì un'oscillazione e fluttuò, dentro il cuore, verso l'alto; ogni movimento era indirizzato dalle dita della Brown, a suo piacimento. La vide sorridere e rivoltare le mani verso la sabbia, nel momento in cui il cuore si abbassò a terra, scomparendo, permettendogli di atterrare in piedi, con tranquillità. Era rimasto senza parole, in preda alla forte emozione di un'esperienza unica ed esaltante e soprattutto di una simile condivisione.

Gli aveva mostrato una parte di sé che aveva dovuto nascondere per l'intera vita, il contrappasso di una guarigione miracolosa e nefasta insieme.

'Grazie…' bisbigliò, serio, mentre lei gli andava incontro.

'Era il mio regalo per te…sono sempre in difetto di uno, però' sdrammatizzò, con una battutina, bloccandosi a considerare 'Per la prima volta, non ho avuto effetti collaterali…niente sangue dal naso e simili'.

'Ottimo, hai dominato l'ansia' Banner l'avvolse in una stretta dolce, affettuosa, sentendola scostarsi, stranamente. Eccitata, gli si rivolse 'Non ho finito…guarda!'. Manovrò le mani insieme verso l'acqua del mare di fronte a loro e una banda di colore rosa si materializzò, andando in senso parallelo alle onde, prendendo fuoco. Le fiamme si spensero al contatto con l'Oceano, dove erano state indirizzate, volutamente.

'Sei pirocinetica, mi ero scordato…Molto affascinante' ancora ammirato dalle sue capacità, rimirava il fumo lievemente acre che si alzava nell'aria.

'Un'ultima cosa…piccola piccola' si rivoltò, dandogli le spalle, e scrutò la pineta che costeggiava la spiaggia. Con un colpo di mano, scaraventò un sfera rosa minuscola verso un gruppo di pini marittimi, che esplose, disintegrandoli in schegge impercettibili.

'Niente male davvero! Terrò a mente che è meglio non contraddirti…ho altre abilità per cui complimentarmi, streghetta?'.

'No, queste…' rispose, tendendogli la destra.

Dandole un bacino sulla nuca, ricordò lo scontro a Lagos e gli si aprì un mondo 'In Africa eri destabilizzata, a causa mia…ti sei agitata perché ero io il più vicino alla zaino che stava per deflagrare…' commentò, e non suonava affatto come una domanda. Gli fece una tenerezza infinita e rammentò pure di aver avuto la stessa intenzione e remora.

La sentì annuire.

I silenzi erano poco da lei, lo spaventavano più dei colpi d'incanto 'Il tuo silenzio mi toglie il respiro…' le confessò.

'Sì, ho lanciato la sfera per proteggerti. La conseguenza è stata la distruzione del nostro avversario e del residuo della bomba batteriologica, ma la mia unica motivazione sei stato tu. Era molto semplice, e in questo aveva ragione Barnes…' mormorò, a mezza bocca.

Bruce sospirò, tornando verso il bungalow 'Controllerai anche tale aspetto, il più difficile, la parte emotiva. Combattere insieme a qualcuno a cui vuoi bene è complicato, e vale per ognuno di noi Vendicatori'.

'E' stato allestito per il pranzo sulla veranda…che meraviglia…come hai fatto?' Brooke contemplò l'armonia dell'apparecchiatura sul tavolo rotondo, ricoperto da una pezza di tessuto a sfondo viola con dei pesciolini stilizzati bianchi, sottopiatti di vimini intrecciato scuro, due piatti candidi per ciascun commensale e appoggiato un tovagliolo della stessa sfumatura lilla debitamente ripiegato insieme a una stella marina. Uguali decorazioni di stelle marine e conchiglie riempivano un contenitore squadrato minimale, che racchiudeva una lanterna metallica beige traforata, al cui interno era accesa una candela che spargeva nell'ambiente un profumo di cannella. Una brocca di cristallo di foggia antica per l'acqua con i bicchieri abbinati e una bottiglia di vino bianco già stappata, in un cestello per il ghiaccio dalla linea semplice, completavano il tutto.

'Ho i miei segreti' galante, le spostò la seggiola, per farla accomodare, e andò in cucina, tornando con tre vassoi retti come un giocoliere improvvisato, che mise fra i loro due coperti 'Il menù prevede insalata di mare, spigola arrosto con patate e frittura mista!'.

Le versò l'acqua ed il vino, e, vedendola incerta, si stupì 'Non ti sei ancora servita, rimedio subito'. Le colmò il piatto di antipasto, facendo lo stesso col proprio. Lei era sempre immobile e lo fissava 'Tutto bene? Non ti piace?'.

Con gli occhi lucidi, la Brown si espresse, allungando la mano verso il professore, che le riempì gli spazi fra le dita 'Nessuno ha mai fatto nulla di simile per me…Bruce, ti amo…e lo dico sul serio, perché lo sento'.

'Piccola strega, mi hai rubato il cuore…su, mangia e fammi contento' toccato nell'anima, inforcò un pezzo di polpo dell'insalata, concentrato sulla forte emozione che li stava attraversando entrambi su quella terrazza elegante e discreta, godendo della brezza marina che li avvolgeva, del verde azzurro delle onde dell'Oceano e dell'indaco del cielo, che si confondeva col ceruleo delle iridi di Brooke.

Lontano dal resto del mondo, esistevano soltanto loro due, in un attimo di unione eterna, talmente sublime da impedirgli di proseguire la conversazione; rimasero muti, cibandosi del delizioso pesce e delle parole inespresse, che leggevano ognuno nel volto dell'altra, fino al dolce, una granita al limone di una nota gelateria italiana.

'Sai qual era la frase ricorrente del Mahatma Ghandi?' lo interpellò la bruna, gustando l'ultimo cucchiaino di sorbetto.

'Me lo dirai fra tre secondi, ci metterei la mano sul fuoco…'.

'_Se urli tutti ti sentono. Se bisbigli ti sente solo chi ti sta vicino. Ma se stai in silenzio, solo chi ti ama ti ascolta'_ declamò, alzandosi, ed ancheggiando, voluttuosa, voltandosi verso di lui, col chiaro intento di farsi seguire. Era una donna sensuale al massimo della femminilità, non più una ragazzina spaurita…

Bruce, spiazzato, la tallonò, per vederla andare in bagno e riuscirne senza jeans, cardigan e maglietta - con indosso sole le mutandine di pizzo candido e virginale - e stendersi sul letto matrimoniale, le gambe nude incrociate in una mossa sexy, il seno esposto senza vergogne. Lo stava provocando, consapevolmente.

Era interdetto, bloccato sullo stipite della porta. La Brown lo chiamò a sé, arricciando le dita, generando un colpo d'incanto a forma di cuoricino che volò verso di lui, per poi poggiarsi all'altezza del petto e svanire… a una richiesta tanto romantica, gli tremarono le ginocchia e dovette arrendersi al fascino della sua ragazza, raggiungendola, liberandosi veloce dei propri abiti, rimanendo coi soli boxer blu scuri, in piedi, al bordo del letto.

Ogni volta che la considerava come amante, il fascino del proibito lo ammaliava e lo frenava, era diviso in due…come con il suo alter ego. 'Sei tanto bella, amore' le confessò.

Fu lei a stupirlo, gattonando sul materasso per metterglisi accanto, in ginocchio, e accostarsi, strusciando i seni sul suo costato, tormentandolo, coi capezzoli duri come spilli marmorei, gli occhi spiritati colmi di un desiderio palpabile 'Non ho fatto che pensare a noi…'.

Mentre lo leccava sul collo, salendo con la bocca fino al lobo del suo orecchio destro, provocandogli un attacco di brividi, avvertì la mano sulla propria; la presa fu ferma e decisa…la portò all'interno delle sue mutandine bianche, con un gemito poco equivocabile.

Cercava la soddisfazione di un impulso carnale incontrollabile, da spegnere insieme. Era già meravigliosamente ricoperta di umori e ciò agevolò l'entrata delle dita di Bruce, su cui la ragazza iniziò a danzare, lussuriosa e sorridente, abbassando gli slip a metà coscia, per agevolare i loro movimenti.

Ondeggiava, con naturalezza, alla ricerca dell'apice della soddisfazione, tra un urletto e un sussulto, tenendosi con i palmi al torace di Banner; le carni rosee avvolgevano le falangi quest'ultimo, che ne percepì lo struggimento, insieme a una serie di contrazioni lunghe ed intense, la bocca schiusa da cui sfuggiva ripetutamente il suo nome, gli occhi saldi nei propri scuri.

La carezzò, più delicato, colmandola di baci, finché non si fu calmata, per sfilarle le mutandine, oramai inutilizzabili, e farla allungare sul letto, coprendola col lenzuolo di lino. Era ancora leggermente affannata e si premurò di prenderle un bicchiere d'acqua fresca, che le porse e che bevve d'un fiato, rimettendosi giù.

Tornato dalla cucina, dove erano scemati leggermente i propri bollenti spiriti, non poté non notare che lo squadrasse, ancora su di giri. Si era liberata del lenzuolo, un rossore diffuso le aveva colorato le guance, le mammelline erano tese, i capezzoli si ergevano in rilievo come more mature; le pupille dilatate lo trafiggevano, in cerca di un ulteriore contatto che non sapeva come reclamare. Non ce ne fu bisogno, la spontaneità era alla base del loro legame.

'Sei stupenda, piccola strega…e ti amo, moltissimo' si accoccolò accanto a lei, sfiorandole le labbra in un bacio soffiato, che divenne profondo e viscerale.

La bocca umida ed aperta del professore percorse un linea immaginaria sul corpo della bruna, iniziando dal mento perfetto, passando per l'incavo sotto il collo che recava le note dell'acqua di colonia al gusto di sandalo e vaniglia; si soffermò, sopra i seni tondi e straordinari, cibandosi dei capezzolini tesi come punte di freccia, banchettandone come fossero cibo prelibato...il cibo dell'anima, gratificata dalle espressioni femminili di compiacimento estremo.

Scese, rasente l'ombelico, per poi bloccarsi alla tenera attaccatura fra la coscia destra e l'inguine.

Le lasciò affettuosi bacetti in quella zona soffice, godendo dell'afrore femminile che l'aveva intossicato, drogato. Fissò le gocce di rugiada che ricoprivano l'unico prato che volesse conoscere, stillate per lui, copiose.

Si accostò, timoroso, al monte della sua Venere, percorrendo con la punta della lingua l'interno della corolla di petali che ricopriva il bocciolo del fiore inviolato di Brooke, che, in attesa e smaniosa, studiava le sue mosse.

Era talmente morbida e aromatica, con un sapore dolce ed acre allo stesso tempo e comunque sublime che gli parve di impazzire, letteralmente, a vivere assieme un momento così intimo. Si sarebbe nutrito di quell'elisir vita natural durante, senza smettere mai.

La sollazzò, appassionato, avvertendo la sua mano che gli carezzava i capelli scompigliati, per stringerli nel pugno, in preda a una lussuria mai vissuta, spostandogli il volto verso il bacino, per dargli la cadenza del movimento del proprio piacere, in una scoperta continua della propria fisicità e sessualità inesplorata.

Col compagno giusto, realizzò la bruna, osservando Bruce che l'amava con tutto se stesso, in un modo per lei inusuale…un labirinto di concupiscenza in cui si addentrava, mano nella mano, col suo professore.

Era un gentiluomo, semplice e complicato, un genio e insieme la persona più umile che avesse conosciuto. Attento, garbato...lo adorava in ogni sfaccettatura della personalità, verde compresa.

All'ennesima stimolazione della mucosa maschile, una scarica elettrica la colpì, irradiandosi dal profondo del suo ventre verso l'inguine, sfociando in una nuova tempesta di spasmi incontrollati, più violenti e decisi delle volte precedenti 'Ti amo, Bruce...' urlò, inarcando la schiena, il viso rivolto al soffitto ed alla zanzariera bianca che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Anche stavolta Banner la lusingò a lungo, appagato dalle sue parole e dai sentimenti che gli avevano invaso il cuore come un'edera rampicante che non poteva né voleva estirpare; le accarezzò le cosce dal ginocchio ai fianchi, sbaciucchiandola sui glutei, mordicchiandola. Era sua e la voleva soffocare di attenzioni.

Al termine del gioco, la abbracciò, tenero, e lei si affrettò a ripulirgli la bocca sporca e lucida di sé, assaggiando il proprio capriccio, per la prima volta. 'Mai provato nulla del genere, professore' ammise, con la genuinità che la caratterizzava.

'Nemmeno io…' ribatté, sincero e preso da lei in ciascuna singola cellula del suo essere, leccandole le labbra, che si affrettarono, veloci, a ricambiare la soddisfazione ricevuta. Disegnò una costellazione di baci sul torace dell'uomo, trastullandosi con la sua peluria sale e pepe per cui aveva un debole, strofinando le guance sull'addome fino alla fascia elastica dei boxer blu che morse con i denti, ridacchiando, le dita a solleticargli schiena e lombi.

'Che vorresti fare?' le domandò, intuendone le intenzioni impudiche. L'aveva amata senza contropartita; non gli interessava il _do ut des_, anche se la desiderava moltissimo.

'Questo…' non riuscendo a toglierli come si era prefissata, si aiutò con le mani, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con l'eccitamento completo di Banner, che aveva già adocchiato dalla stoffa tesa, piuttosto compiaciuta dell'effetto che aveva su di lui.

'Non è il caso' tentò di farla desistere, sentendo, al contempo, la presa delle dita affusolate attorno al suo membro; lei, accesa dall'odore della sua virilità, vi strofinò il viso e le labbra. All'ennesimo ansimo, la boccuccia angelica accolse la punta dello scettro maschile.

La Brown gustò il sapore selvaggio che la invadeva, con gli occhi cerulei fiammeggianti, in cui la malizia si sovrapponeva all'innocenza, superandola.

Senza dimenticare alcun centimetro di carne, con precisione, curò la pratica erotica, dedicandosi al tronco su cui risalì, per lambirlo ancora con estrema tenerezza, carezzandolo fra le cosce, con la punta delle dita.

L'uomo, in fermento, si era finalmente lasciato andare e si reggeva con le mani alle lenzuola, tra un sussulto e un tremito.

Percependo, pertanto, che Bruce fosse fuori controllo e al limite, lei accelerò il ritmo, provocandolo con la lingua, disegnando ornamenti e fregi sulla sua pelle.

Pulsazioni e vibrazioni l'avvisarono che era arrivato a un punto di non ritorno; udì un gemito strozzato e si ritrovò, l'attimo seguente, colma del nettare del compagno, di cui si nutrì, beata, continuando, licenziosa, ancora e ancora. Era stata l'ennesima condivisione e non si era schifata affatto; ogni sua parte era bella per lei e non ci avrebbe rinunciato.

Questo pensò, intanto che l'uomo la stringeva, ribadendole che l'amava alla follia.

Era rimasta così, con la testa sul suo petto, a fissare l'Oceano che si vedeva dalla finestra, completamente aperta, di fronte al letto 'Dobbiamo tornare per forza a New York?'.

'Temo di sì. Se vorremo rimanere a dormire, magari per un fine settimana, chiederò prima il permesso ai tuoi genitori' propose il professore.

'Ho venticinque anni, non mi ho bisogno della giustificazione…' si lamentò, scocciata.

'Serve a me. Vivi con loro e non voglio inimicarmeli, già mi tollerano poco…' bofonchiò.

'E se non te lo dessero?'.

'Hai venticinque anni, no? Verremo ugualmente!' esasperato, alzò il tono della voce, in maniera inusuale.

'Cavolo, mi piace! Sei un duro' la bruna sbottò a ridere, carezzandogli la guancia 'lo sai che succederà, la prossima volta che ci ritroveremo insieme, dentro un letto?'. Si riferì al feeling fra di loro e alla doppia visione che aveva avuto.

'Ho una vaga idea…' _sì, che mi terrorizza, però_. Prendere la verginità della donna che si ama era certo un privilegio, e parimenti una responsabilità.

'Una bella idea… Ti conservavi anche tu per me, ammettilo! Perché non sei ancora sposato o fidanzato?' chiese, curiosa.

'Sono sempre stato poco socializzante, te l'ho spiegato. A seguito dell'esperimento finito male, una vera e propria clausura' spiegò.

'E la Romanoff? Bucky mi ha raccontato che vi frequentavate'.

La domanda lo spiazzò, da tanto non ci pensava. Non aveva avuto segreti, per Brooke, dall'inizio 'Natasha mi reclutò, su ordine di Nick Fury, il Capo dell'organizzazione chiamata S.H.I.E.L.D., che non esiste più. C'era un feeling, lei si era interessata a me. Durante una missione, a casa di Clint Barton - un componente degli Avengers che si è ritirato per dedicarsi alla famiglia - ci baciammo, persino. Nat vedeva un futuro per noi; io, invece, non essendo in grado di gestire Hulk stabilmente mi tirai indietro e decisi di percorrere una strada solitaria, allontanandomi per un po' dalla squadra. Vagai per regni diversi dalla Terra, finendo addirittura ad Asgard, insieme a Thor e suo fratello Loki. E' tutto qui…ed è finita, non provo nulla per la Vedova'.

'Capisco. Non sono gelosa…' la Brown lo aveva fissato, mentre le rispondeva e sapeva fosse la verità 'mi interessa sapere se vedi un futuro per noi…'. Aspettò, col cuore in tumulto.

'Sì' ammise, riluttante, spaventato e felice 'non nel modo in cui lo percepisci tu, però non solo lo vedo…sono certo ci sarà'. Non fece in tempo a terminare che le labbra femminili si unirono alle proprie, ritrovandosi il viso bagnato dalle lacrime di coinvolgimento che scendevano dagli occhi di Brooke.

_N.d.a._

_Il rapporto di amore fra Bruce e Brooke diventa più solido e profondo, anche nell'intimità che condividono; spero che la descrizione di questa parte sia risultata tenera come desideravo, al di là della mera fisicità che li ha visti coinvolti. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5 Strega per amore**

'Voglio i dettagli piccanti e i particolari morbosi. Sono o non sono il tuo amico più caro? E dai, Brucino, non ti sei sbottonato!' Tony tormentava Banner, al laboratorio del Quartier Generale.

'Lasciami in pace, per la miseria!' l'altro tentò di arginare la curiosità di Iron Man.

'Te l'ho presentata io…sei un vero ingrato, ecco cosa sei'.

'Per piacere...stiamo insieme, ti può bastare?'.

'Veramente no. La signora delle pulizie che si occupa della casa agli Hamptons mi ha rivelato che avevi organizzato un pranzetto di pesce e...che il letto era sfatto, due settimane fa…' commentò, con un sorriso idiota.

Il professore arrossì, senza scomporsi.

'Ti ho beccato, fratello...' Stark fece un salto sul posto.

'È molto complicato...'.

'Banner, il sesso non è mai complicato. La gente, invece, è contorta' la massima delle undici del mattino del miliardario, sparata davanti al microscopio elettronico, fu troppo persino per un tipo mite come il professore 'È tanto che non sto con una donna...e lei non ha mai avuto esperienze...a me pare...complicato'.

'Nooo' Tony sembrò meditare sulle parole ascoltate, niente affatto stupito 'però vista la situazione, mi permetto un consiglio e sai che sono un mago in questo. Rendilo speciale, fa che sia indimenticabile per entrambi, soprattutto per Brooke. Poteva avere tutto dalla vita, non ha avuto niente, se non quel regalo assurdo...forse tu sei il suo regalo e lei il tuo...impegnati, pensa a ciò che le piacerebbe fare...e lontano dai Brown, ovvio'.

Il suggerimento era giustissimo, rifletté Bruce 'Grazie...'. Come un lampo, nel cervello gli era balenata una proposta che la sua ragazza avrebbe più che gradito. Non appena tornato a casa, studiò, in rete, come realizzarla, e, carta di credito alla mano, si sbizzarrì.

Fomentato, e quasi in stato di tranche, scese in garage, si mise alla guida del Maggiolino e raggiunse Park Avenue, con l'acceleratore a manetta, per quanto gli permettesse il traffico newyorkese, per ritrovarsi a suonare il campanello dell'attico dei Brown venti minuti dopo.

Prese fiato, tentando di darsi un tono e coraggio, che venne meno quando fu Robert in persona ad aprirgli.

'Buonasera, professore, non l'aspettavamo' lo salutò, caustico.

'Bruce, per favore…' lui provò.

'Accomodati, Bruce' la voce imperiosa di Sheila, che si era alzata dal divano del soggiorno, per stemperare l'atteggiamento sempre rigido ed oppositivo di suo marito, risuonò nell'ingresso dell'appartamento, sovrapponendosi a quella della figlia 'Ciao…che ci fai qui? E' successo qualcosa?'. Pantaloni della tuta e canotta, le mani sporche di creta che si puliva con un panno, Brooke li raggiunse, preoccupata. Si sarebbero dovuti vedere per mangiare insieme ed era rimasta stupita della sua visita.

Avevano trascorso le ultime due settimane fra cenette, passeggiate, coccole, e parecchi preliminari amorosi che avevano aumentato il desiderio di entrambi, presi da un magnetismo irresistibile, unito al sentimento che li aveva fatti avvicinare. L'allenamento particolare auspicato da Stark!

Il professore camminò verso di lei, ghermendole la mano e dirigendosi in soggiorno, per sedersi su uno dei divani, con l'intenzione di parlare civilmente e pacatamente 'Nulla di grave. Ero qui…' si rivolse ai suoi genitori, timido 'perché mi piacerebbe molto trascorrere il prossimo fine settimana con Brooke, fuori città. E' più che maggiorenne e non ha bisogno del vostro permesso; tuttavia, senza averlo, non partirei tranquillo'. La sincerità non era un vestito comodo, per lui; era il vestito più pulito che potesse indossare, davanti a loro.

Robert era in pizzo alla poltrona di destra, in tensione, con le braccia conserte; Sheila più tranquilla, sul divano più piccolo accanto, le gambe incrociate che facevano capolino dall'abito di seta blu che indossava.

La bruna si voltò a guardare Banner, al settimo cielo per l'idea, e poi girarsi verso sua mamma e suo papà, dubbiosa che avrebbero accondisceso; si preparò, mentalmente, qualche frase per convincerli.

Robert deglutì, gli parve gli mancasse l'aria, di essere in apnea nel mare più profondo e di non poter salire a galla…la sua bambina con quell'uomo tanto più grande...Hulk…una notte fuori…certo, uscivano regolarmente e lui viveva per conto suo, ovvio, non gli serviva una camera d'albergo per fare sesso…erano i due termini…Brooke e sesso, proprio non legavano, nella sua testa di genitore.

La sinistra di sua moglie, che gli carezzava l'avambraccio, lo salvò da altre elucubrazioni folli 'Lo apprezziamo molto. Nostra figlia non ha mai dormito fuori casa…che programmi avresti?'. Tentò di essere amichevole; Brooke sarebbe corsa a preparare i bagagli subito, se fosse dipeso da lei e nulla l'avrebbe fermata, poteva scommetterci. E il professore era molto determinato; rifletté che essere una persona perbene non voleva dire affatto essere deboli, e nel caso specifico lo dimostrava che in lui alberasse, latente, la personalità di Hulk.

'Ho organizzato per andare a Salem, in Massachussets, per due giorni; partiremmo sabato mattina per rientrare domenica sera. Vi lascerò il recapito dell'albergo e vi chiameremo, per farvi sapere come va…' spiegò.

'Salem… Bruce, è fantastico, ho sempre voluto visitarla!' lei fu tanto spontaneamente gioiosa che suo padre si sentì dire 'Va bene'.

'Grazie, papà' la bruna saltò dal divano come una molla per abbracciarlo; non lo faceva da tempo immemorabile, e lui si intenerì.

'Vi sono davvero grato…' si unì il professore.

'Io e Robert ci siamo stati, ai tempi dell'Università; è un posto carino e suggestivo, sono certa vi divertirete. Ceni con noi, Bruce? Ci farebbe molto piacere' Sheila lo invitò; non era un nemico da combattere, bensì un alleato da conoscere.

'Non vorrei disturbare ed avevamo altri progetti, non so…' incerto, rimase in attesa di un'indicazione dalla sua ragazza.

'Mamma è una cuoca eccellente, credimi. Nessun ristorante è alla sua altezza' la Brown elogiò le doti della sua bionda genitrice, acconsentendo per entrambi.

'Quand'è così, accetto volentieri' in leggero imbarazzo, intanto che la padrona di casa scompariva in cucina per predisporre il pasto, fu trascinato da Brooke verso il suo studio.

'Colgo l'occasione per farti vedere i miei lavori, dato che sei qui' al termine di un lungo corridoio, accanto alla propria camera da letto, gli indicò una stanza d'angolo, che aveva le due pareti esterne, in cui spiccavano ampie vetrate, che fornivano la luce giusta, indispensabile per quel tipo di espressività artistica.

Al centro del locale c'erano un tornio e un tavolo di legno, ricolmo di attrezzi; sui due lati interni dello studio, erano appese decine di mensole con numerose sculture in creta.

Banner indossò gli occhiali, per rimirarle nei dettagli; poté ammirare la progressione delle sue abilità. I primissimi lavori erano più semplici, animali e volti stilizzati, gli ultimi invece perfetti, ricchi di particolari e molto ben realizzati. Riconobbe i visi di alcuni personaggi del mondo dello spettacolo, oltre che di Robert, di Sheila e di Brooke stessa…evidentemente, non aveva avuto a disposizione modelli dal vero, tranne loro tre, e si era arrangiata con filmati e foto.

Non erano copie, avevano qualcosa di speciale 'E' come se avessero l'anima' mormorò, oltremodo coinvolto 'sono splendide'.

'E' il più bel complimento che potessi farmi…' lei minimizzò, col cuore che scoppiava di contentezza.

'A che ti stai dedicando, ora?' Bruce segnalò un busto ricoperto da uno telo di lino bianco inumidito, poggiato al centro del tavolo 'Posso?' sentendola annuire, spostò la stoffa, che gli scivolò dalle mani non appena vide la nuova opera, l'ultima.

Trattenne a stento un gemito…davanti a sé, c'era un volto diviso a metà…al lato sinistro, le fattezze umane del proprio viso, al lato destro quelle bestiali del mostro che si portava dentro…Hulk, insieme poeticamente assemblati, dalle tenere manine della ragazza di cui si era innamorato.

'E' bellissimo, non so che dire…' il modo in cui lei lo vedeva e in cui lo aveva raffigurato, un Giano bifronte moderno ed attuale, lo aveva centrato nel profondo del proprio essere, nemmeno una freccia lanciata da Cupido avrebbe avuto un effetto tanto potente. Era davvero senza parole…

'Siete diventati il centro del mio mondo…tu e lui…manca qualche rifinitura, ma è praticamente terminato' la bruna lo cinse da dietro, con le braccia attorno alla vita, e gli dette un bacino sulla scapola destra 'Ti piace sul serio? Avrei voluto regalartelo…ora non so…sto pensando di tenerlo per me, muoio un po' all'idea di rinunciarci…'.

'Ci contavo…' si rigirò, per poggiare le labbra sulla sua fronte, udendo i passi di Sheila che li cercava, per informarli che la cena fosse pronta.

Affacciatasi alla porta dello studio, sgranò gli occhi alla vista della scultura; avrebbe dovuto capire chi fosse il soggetto raffiguratovi, dalle remore della figlia di mostrargliela.

Brooke aveva un grande talento; il volto di Banner era una e vera e propria opera d'arte, il cui valore non era racchiuso nella manualità o nella perfezione delle forme, ma era rappresentato dall'empatia della scultrice…empatia…sentire la felicità e il dolore dell'altro, sentirlo nella propria carne e nella propria persona.

'E' il busto più interessante che tu abbia mai prodotto…è meraviglioso' commentò, seria, intanto che si mettevano seduti a mangiare. 'Ho preparato scaloppine al marsala e sformato di patate, spero ti piacciano, Bruce' la bionda aveva servito per primo il professore, che non si era risparmiato in complimenti sinceri. I piatti erano gustosi e delicati.

'A Chicago, per un periodo, presa la laurea in matematica, ho insegnato in un liceo statale. Io e Robert ci incontrammo proprio sul lavoro, in una scuola di periferia, al nostro primo incarico…ci siamo innamorati e sposati, nel giro di pochi anni, e poi è nata Brooke. Ero riuscita a barcamenarmi tra lavoro e famiglia, ma quando la sua malattia è peggiorata, mollai la professione per dedicarmi esclusivamente a lei. Era a uno stadio della distrofia muscolare molto avanzato e necessitava di assistenza continua e costante. Non fu il lato economico a motivarmi; soprattutto non volevo che ci fosse un estraneo, al suo fianco, nei momenti di sofferenza...desideravo starle accanto ogni minuto, che non fosse sola...' lo disse, con gli occhi lucidi, e fu sua figlia a carezzarle, prontamente, la mano sopra il tavolo. Senza la mamma non sarebbe sopravvissuta, ne era consapevole.

Bruce immaginò che, pensando al peggio ovvero a una prematura dipartita della ragazza, Sheila avesse deciso in tal senso. Saggiamente, a suo avviso.

'Comunque, quando si rimise e Robert iniziò a produrre il farmaco insieme a Tony, le nostre entrate finanziarie aumentarono, a dismisura; parallelamente, il treno della carriera era passato e ho preferito dedicarmi ai miei cari. Sono diventata una casalinga disperata, che ha imparato a cucinare e fare torte...'.

'Mamma mi ha fatto compagnia...come sai uscivo poco...' ribadì la Brown, con amarezza.

'Basta storie tristi...Bruce...' Robert si era leggermente sciolto 'so che insegni biochimica all'Università!'.

Banner si buttò in una lunga conversazione col quasi collega e signora, che l'aiutò a entrare più in confidenza col mondo di Brooke e la serata proseguì, con serenità; consumarono il dolce e il caffè in soggiorno, tra ulteriori chiacchiere, fino a che, data l'ora tarda, il professore ritenne di togliere il disturbo, accomiatandosi.

La bruna lo accompagnò all'ascensore 'Salem, allora...non sto più nella pelle!'. Aveva lo sguardo sovraeccitato.

'È un piccolo pensiero, volevo farti una sorpresa...'.

'E ci sei riuscito' uno sfarfallio di labbra sulle sue completò il loro saluto.

'Telefonaci quando arrivate!' Sheila lo aveva ripetuto almeno dieci volte, in pena.

'Sì, mamma!' Brooke si stava avviando verso l'auto di Bruce, che aveva già messo il suo trolley nel bagagliaio.

'E vi ho preparato dei panini per il tragitto' le porse un voluminoso sacchetto marrone.

'Grazie, Sheila!' dovevano percorrere qualche centinaio di miglia, rifletté Bruce, sulla strada era pieno di tavole calde e lui non proprio uno squattrinato; forse non ricco come Stark o Robert, ma piuttosto ben messo.

'Mamma mi vede sempre deperita...' intuendo i suoi pensieri, la bruna rise, fornendo la spiegazione alla premura.

'Buon viaggio!' suo padre le dette un bacino sulla fronte, prima di lasciarla andare.

'Giusto un po' asfissianti...' lei commentò, non appena soli.

'Li capisco...mi metto nei loro panni, ti vogliono bene...' rispose d'istinto il professore.

'Pure tu me ne vuoi...'.

'È diverso, io ti amo, piccola strega...e per questo andiamo nella città delle streghe'.

'Mi sono preparata, ed ho comprato una guida' tirò fuori un libretto dalla copertina azzurra dallo zaino 'Nel villaggio, la caccia alle streghe iniziò nel 1691; alcune ragazze si incontravano per predire il futuro. Ti ricorda qualcuno?' si riferì a sé 'Fra loro c'era una certa Sarah Cole, che dichiarò di aver visto uno spettro, sotto forma di bara, in quella che utilizzavano come una sfera e che in realtà era un albume d'uovo sospeso in un bicchiere di acqua. E, in ugual modo, per tale aspetto...la sfera...mi inquieta!

Comunque, le giovani in questione assunsero comportamenti strani, bestemmiavano e cadevano in tranche; i medici le visitarono senza trovare una spiegazione e fu dichiarato che erano vittime di Satana. Alcune confessarono di essere delle streghe ed iniziarono dei processi; furono incarcerate e giustiziate molte persone, uomini, donne e persino bambini...è orribile...Se qualcuno mi vedesse in azione, chissà...'.

'Le tue abilità sono un dono e derivano dalla combinazione fra i tuoi neuroni e la medicina che prendi per sopravvivere; è un caso diverso' controbatté Banner.

'Forse hai ragione; piaciuto l'_excursus_?'.

'Sì, ed immagino avrai stilato un elenco di attrazioni da visitare!'.

'Ovvio! Una lunga lista' alzò un foglio scritto a penna, ridacchiando.

'Prima passiamo in albergo a lasciare le valigie, l'ho prenotato on line e voglio accertarmi che sia come appariva'. Agitato, parcheggiò alla rimessa del Salem Waterfront Hotel, centralissimo e con vista sulla baia e sul porto turistico Pickering Wharf Marina, provvedendo alla loro registrazione.

L'addetto ai bagagli li scortò fino alla camera, una suite in stile marinaro con un enorme letto matrimoniale, su cui erano poggiati cuscini bianchi e blu con il fregio di un'ancora. Tende color ocra e mobilio di legno scuro completavano la stanza, lussuosa e elegante.

'Proprio niente male, e il panorama è splendido' uscendo sul piccolo balcone, Brooke lo strinse a sé, segnalando il golfo, in cui spiccava il turchese dell'insenatura del mare e un veliero antico a tre alberi, un suggestivo bastimento di media portata, molto ben conservato. Alle sue spalle, decine di piccole imbarcazioni, le cui vele candide sembravano ali di farfalline.

'Sono contento che ti piaccia' tirò un sospirò di sollievo, dando uno sguardo all'interno della camera ed al talamo che li attendeva in notturna, con un brivido...fremente per l'attesa e terrorizzato per il timore di fare o dire la cosa sbagliata.

'Propongo di cambiarci d'abito e cominciare la visita di Salem!' avevano optato per viaggiare indossando la tuta da ginnastica e si rinfrescarono, scegliendo vestiti puliti e più da passeggio.

Una canotta bianca, cardigan lungo beige, leggins neri elasticizzati e sneakers scure per Brooke, una camicia blu cobalto e jeans grigi per Bruce. Lei agguantò lo zaino e si diresse a piedi per le stradine curate della città delle streghe, tirandosi dietro il suo professore.

Il tiepido sole della giornata tersa li riscaldava, intanto che giravano per le attrazioni che la ragazza aveva puntato; per primo il Peabody Essex Museum, per scoprire i tesori dell'architettura e dell'arte esposti, la ricchezza storica e culturale approdata lì da tutto il mondo, chiacchierando per quasi due ore, senza mai stancarsi, per proseguire al Salem Witch Museum, dove furono spettatori della rievocazione dei turbolenti processi alla stregoneria del 1692.

Lo spazio espositivo si componeva di una parte moderna, con teche zeppe di oggetti e libri, ed un parte esterna, nel cortile antistante, ovvero un fienile in legno in cui si erano svolte le impiccagioni che avevano visto protagoniste le presunte streghe e dove furono accompagnati da una guida, unitamente a un piccolo gruppo di altri visitatori.

La struttura in legno era suggestiva, perfettamente mantenuta e riempita di balle di fieno profumate, in ogni angolo.

'Il racconto è angosciante, poverine!' la Brown si era stretta al braccio di Banner, alla spiegazione di quanto accaduto, nella parte dei dettagli più raccapriccianti.

'Hai ragione, erano altri tempi…in realtà, le giovani condannate a morte erano state infettate dal vaiolo, e la malattia le aveva fatte sragionare; a quell'epoca, per estrema ignoranza furono considerate invasate e indemoniate' cercò di fornirle una spiegazione razionale, buttandola sullo scherzo 'ti senti coinvolta perché sei una piccola strega, la mia'.

'Sono già più tranquilla' il suo professore diceva la cosa giusta al momento giusto…'Aspetta, facciamoli uscire' Brooke lo trattenne, intanto che il resto del gruppo lasciava il fienile, per nascondersi dietro una balla di fieno e baciarlo, appassionatamente.

'Quanto sei bella...' mormorò lui: il sole filtrava dalla grande apertura quadrata e colpiva la ragazza sul viso, sottolineando le sfaccettature più chiare sulle ciocche dei capelli castani e le iridi cerulee, che brillavano come fanali accesi.

'E' romantico, qui...' sottolineò la Brown, con i baci che diventavano sempre più ardenti e a cui nessuno dei due poteva sottrarsi.

'Per la location, certamente...e per la compagnia...' l'uomo sentì montare in sé un ardore che lo trascinò in una spirale di unione di labbra frenetico…indiavolato!

Lentamente, con piccoli passi, quasi danzando e senza rifletterci, si ritrovò steso con la Brown sugli accumuli di paglia.

Si sollevò, per fissarla; il suo sorriso soave e pieno di aspettative gli riempì il cuore, unitamente alle sue parole 'Ti amo...sarà fantastico...'. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non avere paura, non ce ne fu bisogno.

Bruce non aveva programmato in alcun modo di farlo lì, gli parve un posto inusuale, tuttavia con un'atmosfera unica e speciale. Rammentò il termine utilizzato da Tony, adatto: indimenticabile!

Le poggiò le mani sul vitino da vespa, sotto la canotta bianca che sollevò, assaporando la morbidezza dei fianchi femminei, segnando un solco con le dita fino alle mammelle rotonde, imprigionate fra le sue dita.

Le massaggiò, impastandole, giocherellando coi capezzoli in rilievo, diventati color vermiglio, nel momento in cui la bruna si liberava della canottiera, facendola passare sopra la testa.

'Camicia raffinata...nuova?' non gliela aveva mai vista e aveva intuito che il genio che non badava alla moda avesse ampliato il proprio guardaroba, in occasione del viaggio, per essere più attraente per lei.

La sbottonò, partendo dal basso, fino ad arrivare all'ultima asola e spogliarlo dell'indumento, che accostò vicino al proprio 'Stai meglio senza...' bisbigliò, togliendosi le sneakers con l'utilizzo delle dita dei piedi, concentrata sulle moine al torace di Banner, che sfiorò con la punta delle unghie, girando intorno ai suoi capezzoli, strappandogli ben più di un brivido.

'Mai come te...come fai a essere tanto seducente, sempre?' aveva cominciato una battaglia con i leggins stretti all'inverosimile, che lo stava vedendo protagonista, verso la conquista del premio contenuto in uno squisito slip di pizzo rosa, mentre Brooke si distingueva per abilità in un'inusuale caccia al tesoro: in un battibaleno, i jeans maschili ed i pantaloncini in cotone erano finiti in cima alla catasta di abiti, limitrofa.

Mancava solo una barriera alla completa nudità femminile e lui la fece venir meno; provò a essere più galante possibile, nel gesto. Si erano dilungati in preliminari fisici ogni qual volta che si erano incontrati, ma il momento che stavano vivendo, nel fienile, era carico di significato, e voleva che fosse straordinario. Glielo aveva detto in precedenza, non aveva fretta.

Morì, comunque, carezzandola fra le cosce rugiadose, stringendola di fianco, roteando la lingua nella sua, come un abile giocoliere.

'Brooke, amore mio, lo sai che poi nulla sarà più come è adesso?' la interpellò, prima che il turbinio del cuore lo coinvolgesse al punto in cui si perdeva qualsiasi barlume di razionalità, a discapito del vortice dei sensi, per essere certo della consapevolezza piena della sua scelta.

'Lo spero bene, professore…poi… sarà meglio…' con la maturità che la caratterizza, dette, ovvia, la risposta perfetta, anche con il proprio corpo. Si sentiva fremente e smaniosa, non spaventata. Aveva desiderato Bruce dal primo secondo di conoscenza, certa che fossero predestinati.

Lo ghermì, facendolo posizionare sopra di sé, con le gambe che si aprivano, con leggerezza, per accoglierlo.

Lui, al contatto fra i loro sessi, si rizzò sulle ginocchia, facendole una carezza che partì dall'attaccatura dei capelli al mento, tenero. Era pronto, per la sua donna, da tempo, probabilmente da sempre, rifletté.

Si mosse, puntando il bottoncino vellutato, che sfregò con il suo nerbo, procurandole un languore oscuro, espresso con un gridolino di compiacimento.

La Brown si sollevò dalla balla di fieno, alzando il bacino, con naturalezza, per facilitare il suo ingresso nel proprio ventre, le braccia allacciate dietro il suo collo.

'Sei il mio empireo' confessò il professore, godendo della strettezza delle sue carni; attraverso il suo fiore, arrivò al punto più puro e intatto dell'essere che amava, il cruccio dell'ultimo periodo, la barriera che lo bloccava nelle intenzioni, pure morali.

Con le sue labbra che lo estasiavano e i loro corpi che si baciavano e, più del resto, con lo sguardo della sua donna, che gli spalancò le porte del paradiso, si protese nella sua gemma, aumentando l'intensità della pressione, forzando appena appena.

Fu un passaggio breve ed intenso, un lasciapassare per la felicità futura, credette lei; un bruciore quasi tagliente la attraversò, accompagnato da un gemito soffuso, sostituito, all'istante, da un piacevole senso di pienezza. Equilibrio, sofferenza, stupore mescolati insieme, come in un filtro d'amore.

D'istinto, con fervore, legò le proprie gambe sui reni di Banner, all'altezza della schiena, incrociando i piedi.

I loro bacini si erano fusi insieme, come un'unica colata di bronzo…le venne in mente la propria arte, la scultura, nello specifico la bellezza e la perfezione dei corpi di coloro che si amavano, che aveva ammirato nei lavori dei grandi maestri.

Era la perfezione connessa al talento dell'artista; nel loro caso, al sentimento schietto e autentico che provavano reciprocamente, e che lesse negli occhi scuri di Bruce, che le sussurrava 'Ti amo tantissimo, grazie…', riconoscente per il privilegio che aveva avuto in sorte, di possederla per primo e in ogni senso.

La bruna adorò l'intensità che lui metteva quando si rialzava e abbassava, cercando di sfregare la sua fragolina, per compiacerla. Si sentiva sciolta, di voluttà e di gioia immensa.

Lui incrementò la cadenza e la velocità delle spinte, preso da una frenesia che doveva calmare; il respiro si fece più affannato e si sovrappose a quello più tenue di Brooke, nelle sue orecchie.

Un'ondata di piacere simultanea avvolse i loro corpi, che sussultarono assieme, aggrappati ed avviluppati, intanto che le bocche si staccavano e si rincollavano, di continuo.

Si persero insieme, in un mondo onirico riservato e personalissimo, di profonda beautitudine, in cui le parole erano superflue, in cui era sufficiente l'esistenza reciproca, in cui, più del proprio piacere, era contato quello donato al partner e la vicinanza che avevano sentito nell'essere uno nell'altra.

Lo scorrere del tempo non aveva più importanza, lo spazio intorno non aveva più importanza - il fienile era scomparso alla vista, sarebbero potuti essere ovunque - l'universo conosciuto non aveva più importanza e forse non l'avrebbe più avuta.

Si erano calmati, dal fervore di quella trepidazione del cuore, per ritrovarsi, più coscienti, qualche minuto successivo, Brooke con le mani a giocare nei capelli arruffati di lui 'Sempre un disastro, la tua chioma ribelle'.

'Il tuo pensiero, dopo la nostra prima volta, è per i miei ricci?' la schernì, all'ennesimo bacio schioccato sulle labbra rosate.

'Certo…anzi, no…non sono stata mai così bene con nessuno, è la frase che ti dissi quando ci salutammo, la sera della cena al _Lavo Restaurant_. La uso come frase per le prime volte!' la bruna prese una pausa 'Ti amo, Bruce Banner! Semplice!'.

'Idem, piccola strega' contraccambiò lui, guardando l'ora 'stanno per chiudere la struttura, dobbiamo muoverci'.

'Agli ordini' la Brown aprì la tasca esterna dello zainetto e gli porse dei fazzolettini umidificati, da una piccola confezione rettangolare.

'Organizzata al massimo' le fece l'occhiolino, intanto che si ripulivano 'hai sentito molto dolore?' doveva chiederglielo, al di là delle impressioni percepite.

'E' stata una fitta lieve ed è passata subito. Come togliersi un dente' fu simpatica 'avevo letto che difficilmente il rapporto in cui perdi la verginità sia memorabile; per me varrà il contrario, mi è piaciuto moltissimo' maliziosa, si rivestì, con una promessa 'ed è l'inizio di una lunga serie di coccole…'.

'Ti prendo in parola, credi che voglia tirarmi indietro?'.

'Uhm, con te non si sa mai' sghignazzò, uscendo dal fienile stretta al suo amore.

Era stato l'inizio di una serata e di una nottata che avrebbero ricordato per tutta la vita. Era stata sufficiente una breve passeggiata sul Derby Wharf, accanto alle banchine del mare e ai negozietti limitrofi, perché la Brown considerasse completato l'elenco dei luoghi da visitare; i baci scambiati li avevano incendiati entrambi e i piedi, all'unisono, li avevano portati verso l'albergo, dove si erano amati ancora, più di una volta.

'Brooke, ci sono dei ristoranti magnifici…a quest'ora saranno chiusi! Che razza di fidanzato ti sei trovata?' si lamentò Bruce, a mezzanotte, con il corpo femminile steso sul proprio, zero fiato e brividi ovunque.

La ragazza, senza colpoferire, aveva afferrato la cornetta del telefono sul comodino, chiamando la reception e interloquendolo, dispettosa 'Non ti basta il servizio in camera, professore? Io non desidero altro che te!'.

Gli passò il microfono e lui ordinò uova strapazzate, pancetta e pancake, pane tostato, succo d'arancia e caffè, per due.

'Caspita, volevi portarmi a cena fuori e ti sei lanciato sulla colazione?' lo prese in giro.

'Visto che è già mattina…mi avvantaggio'.

'Mi piace, bravo…anticonformista' un bacio sul torace, si avvolse con lui fra le lenzuola, per continuare il gioco degli sbaciucchiamenti, fino all'arrivo del cameriere, che depositò sul letto un enorme vassoio d'argento colmo del cibo commissionato.

Al volo, la bruna agguantò una fetta triangolare di pane tostato, mettendosi a sedere e poggiando la schiena sui cuscini di piume alle sue spalle.

'No, signorina, mi pare riduttivo come pasto' mettendole il piatto sotto il naso, Banner la imboccò, dolcemente, con una forchettata di uova strapazzate.

'Uhm' un gridolino estasiato gli confermò che avesse una fame da lupi e che fossero gustose 'hai sempre ragione…' aprì la bocca per accogliere un pezzetto di pancetta, con un sorrisetto complice e mosse le dita, formando un cuoricino rosa, che volò verso la guancia del professore, romanticamente.

'Grazie, adoro quando lo fai…' era compiaciuto.

'Vieni' Brooke indossò l'accappatoio bianco fornito dall'hotel, come Bruce, che aveva dovuto aprire la porta al concierge, indicando la piccola terrazza che avevano a disposizione, e portando il vassoio che poggiò sul davanzale del balconcino 'Così mangeremo…fuori e sarai contento…la vista è spettacolare e l'atmosfera pure perché siamo insieme'.

La baia, illuminata in notturna, aveva un grande fascino, aumentato dal canto di due civette, che volarono, rasenti la terrazza: in piedi, abbracciati per la vita, si imboccarono l'un l'altra fino a terminare il breakfast, fra mille baci, prima di rientrare in camera e continuare a fare l'amore fino al mattino seguente, complici e…stregati!

'Dove facciamo la colazione vera?' la interpellò Bruce; si erano svegliati talmente tardi al mattino che la sala dell'hotel dedicata era chiusa da un pezzo e, presi dalla smania di voleva terminare la visita di Salem, si erano diretti, appena pronti, nel cuore della città.

'Lì' Brooke segnalò un semplice chioschetto 'un caffè ed un cornetto a portar via per ciascuno, così mangiamo passeggiando'.

'Andata…' comprò quanto richiesto e si imbarcò con la ragazza in un lungo tour su Chestnut Street, d'obbligo per ammirare le case d'epoca dove abitavano i ricchi e i proprietari delle navi, fino al Forest River Park, un parco naturale pieno di turisti e locali che si rilassavano, godendo del clima dolce regalato dalla baia sull'Atlantico.

'Torniamo indietro? Ho adocchiato un negozietto niente male' propose la Brown.

'Certo; avevano ragione i tuoi genitori. La cittadina è speciale, per l'atmosfera magica che si respira, direi che è ben più della città delle streghe' si espresse il professore, seguendola in una boutique dal taglio molto originale, che vendeva capi usati e vintage 'Come mai ti ha ispirato?'.

'Ho visto questo' la bruna prese un lungo spolverino di pelle nera da un espositore. Era di linea semplice, avvitato.

'Ci sarebbero i leggins abbinati' la proprietaria si avvicinò e glieli porse 'sono in similpelle nera, nello stile punk gotico romantico, per via degli inserti in pizzo che partono dalla coscia, fino ad arrivare a metà polpaccio e della sagomatura, che li rende femminili'.

'Provali, mi piacciono…sono da…combattimento' Bruce la spronò, intanto che entrava nel camerino con i due capi.

Erano soli e poté continuare, girando fra gli scaffali e le rastrelliere 'Non hai un'armatura e credo non ti servirebbe; tuttavia l'idea che tu possa indossare una specie di divisa, originale ed a tema… mi diverte'.

'In che senso, a tema?' infilando i leggins, che le davano un'aria assai sensuale, si rimirò allo specchio soddisfatta. Aveva gambe lunghe e snelle, tornite il giusto. Le donavano.

'Innanzitutto darei un tocco di colore, che ricordi il tuo potere…' da sopra la porta del camerino le passò una canotta di seta rosa, della stessa sfumatura dei colpi d'incanto, con la parte rasente il seno sagomata e arricchita da una striscia di pizzo. 'Potresti mettere sotto un'altra canottiera, magari nera, per essere più libera nei movimenti e meno esposta agli sguardi altrui…lo dico a mia tutela personale…' scherzò, aveva trovato anche l'indumento scuro speculare e la invitò a sovrapporle.

'Mancano le scarpe…' suggerì di cercarne un paio, coerente al tipo di outfit che stavano componendo, poiché le sue sneakers non si abbinavano affatto col resto.

'Ti mancavano…è il tuo numero e sono comodi, nel caso in cui dovessi correre' aveva scovato degli stivaletti in cuoio nero, con la zip interna, una leggera punta e un tacco medio, con stelline metalliche argentee applicate all'altezza della caviglia.

Brooke li calzò e uscì, immediatamente, per farsi ammirare dal professore e avere il suo benestare 'Che ne pensi?'.

Bruce era un libro aperto, puro e genuino in ogni espressione e, perfino in quel momento, non trattenne in viso la propria emozione 'Fantastica' balbettò, toccato dalla sua visione e entusiasmato 'era ciò che immaginavo per te…perché tu sei…Little Witch…piccola strega, insomma'. Fu la prima volta che pronunciò il soprannome che le sarebbe rimasto attaccato, come una seconda pelle.

'Come mi hai chiamata?' lei ridacchiò, schioccandogli un bacio, davanti il grande specchio accanto la cassa.

'Little Witch…se Nat è Vedova Nera, Tony è Iron Man e non ti tedio con gli altri nomi in codice o di battaglia che utilizziamo, per me incluso…sei la mia piccola strega ed avrei voluto che rimasse fra noi, tuttavia ti si addice moltissimo, è perfetto…'.

'Little Witch sia, allora, look compreso!' fece una giravolta e, poiché la proprietaria era uscita dal negozio per recuperare un monile dalla vetrina che dava sulla strada, mosse le dita, producendo il solito cuoricino rosato che si andò a posare, stavolta, sul petto di Bruce 'Cuore su cuore, amore mio!' lo ammonì.

'E' davvero splendida…per completare il look le consiglierei il ciondolo a forma di pentacolo: è un simbolo magico, una stella a cinque punte, contenuta in un cerchio' la donna, appena rientrata, glielo porse, per farglielo indossare.

Agganciato a una lunga catena, era in argento, con l'incisione della parola witch, strega, composta da cinque lettere. Per ogni lettera, le virtù che doveva possedere una strega perfetta: la saggezza (wisdom), l'integrità (integrity), la verità (truth), il coraggio (courage) e infine l'onore (honor).

Banner lo contemplò, e ponendosi alle spalle della sua ragazza, aprì il moschettone per agganciarlo sul suo collo, intanto che lei alzava i capelli, agevolandolo 'So che il pentacolo è parallelamente anche la rappresentazione delle cinque forze della natura umana, ovvero aria, acqua, terra e fuoco a cui si aggiunge lo spirito…affascinante…e, signora, lo prendiamo, insieme al resto…' si rivolse alla gestrice - che provvide a fare il conto degli acquisti - e poi si accostò alla bruna, per lasciarle un tenero bacio sul collo 'sei una streghetta a tutti gli effetti, da ora in avanti'.

Lei si voltò all'indietro, in cerca delle sue labbra…una ricerca breve e fortunata 'Va bene, sarò Little Witch…la tua Little Witch…'.

'I vestiti e il ciondolo sono un mio regalo: ci terrei moltissimo che mi permettessi di comperarteli' la contemplò, innamorato e lei annuì, estremamente dolce, unendo le falangi a quelle di Banner.

_N.d.a._

_I protagonisti si completano, in ogni senso, anche fisicamente, unendosi come mai. La gita a Salem è stata lo sfondo per la loro prima volta e per l'acquisto dei capi d'abbigliamento che Little Witch indosserà, combattendo fra gli Avengers._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6 Loki, lo stregone nero**

'Non essere assurdo' Thor si era scocciato, Loki lo stava angosciando da tre quarti d'ora. Si era presentato alla base senza avvisarlo, con una borsa di pelle chiara a tracolla, blaterando un mucchio di scemenze.

'Fratello, devi ascoltarmi; non sono pazzo…l'ho visto…' l'altro era maledettamente insistente e non mollava.

'Certo…durante un incantesimo, nel fumo delle foglie che bruciavi? Con la lettura della mano o dei fondi del caffè, magari solubile? Abbi pazienza, badiamo alla concretezza. Che prove hai?' Tony, di principio, non era contrario all'esoterismo e le arti magiche lo interessavano; la scienza ed il pragmatismo, però, erano le linee guida della sua esistenza.

'Non ci crederete, concordo con Stark' Rogers, in piedi vicino all'inseparabile russa, sospirò; il moro era sempre stato una fonte inesauribile di problemi, nonostante la recente redenzione.

'Accomodatevi' Iron Man fece cenno di entrare, con la mano, a Bruce e Brooke, rimasti sulla porta della sua stanza, in attesa e interdetti dal tenore della conversazione. Erano passati per aggiornare i colleghi sulle attività svolte insieme e non si aspettavano di trovarli presi in un'accorata discussione.

'Lui è Loki, mio fratello adottivo, Brooke! E' il capo dell'esigua comunità di asgardiani che, sopravvissuti a Thanos, si è stabilita in Norvegia, in una città chiamata New Asgard; ahimè, non hanno avuto molta fantasia, nella scelta del nome. E non è proprio una cittadina, sono quattro case di legno, impregnate dall'odore di pesce e di birra' il biondo lo sottolineò, con gli occhi al cielo. Detestava il paesello. Anzi, quando ci pensava, lo assaliva una rabbia crescente: erano passati da un palazzo dorato e meraviglioso, centro di una terra rigogliosa, a un luogo di quart'ordine.

'Fratello, non hai l'animo per apprezzare le cose semplici. Ci dipingi come sfortunati, ma il nostro popolo è felice, sereno…' ribatté Loki, l'occhietto interessato alla giovinetta dai lineamenti delicati.

'Da quando filosofeggi?' Natasha lo fissava, allibita. Il principe sembrava aver trovato la pace dei sensi, in maniera repentina; e sì che lo aveva conosciuto in circostanze molto diverse, ovvero la battaglia con i Chitauri, nel cielo newyorkese, che aveva lasciato alle loro spalle macerie, soprattutto emotive.

'Vedova…sei la solita vulvetta lamentosa! A differenza tua, mi sono dato una calmata. Ho messo la testa a posto, mi sono sposato e io e mia moglie abbiamo quattro figli!' spiegò, soddisfatto.

'Quattro? Ero rimasto a due…' Bucky chiese, curioso.

'Erika, la mia dolce metà, è specializzata in parti gemellari…un maschio e una femmina a botta…' con un sorrisetto a incurvare le labbra, tirò fuori uno smartphone dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si avvicinò a Barnes, cingendolo con un braccio sulla spalla bionica e mostrandogli lo screensaver affollato, molto orgoglioso, lo sguardo di sbieco verso il professore.

'Lo dico sempre, i miracoli possono accadere ed esiste una speranza per ogni essere vivente… Mostro verde, ti sei fidanzato persino tu, con una donna di gran calibro…' non era affatto una domanda per Bruce; Loki ridacchiò, facendosi subito serio, rimettendo a posto il cellulare.

'La vera fortuna di certa gente è la mia educazione' gli sibilò Bruce, in cagnesco; lo aveva strapazzato ben bene, strizzandolo come uno straccio per pavimenti, sul parquet della Stark Tower, con le sue altre sembianze. Non aveva voglia di litigare con lui e il modo in cui si interessava alla bruna lo impensierì.

Quello, fregandosene di controbattere, si mosse verso la Brown e le girò intorno, lentamente, con le braccia dietro la schiena, scrutandola…fin dentro l'anima, percepì lei.

Gli occhi color smeraldo del giovane - di aspetto assai gradevole e distinto, molto alto, sottile e muscoloso, i capelli corvini all'orecchio, vestito con jeans scuri, camicia azzurra e giubbotto di pelle nera, una tracolla marrone addosso - non la mollavano; non era un'attenzione sentimentale o una lusinga per la sua avvenenza - esaltata dall'abito corto e stretto, nero, con un profilo bianco sul davanti - ad averlo colpito… lo aveva capito, immediata.

'Sei una strega potente…' sibilò, ammirato, nella sua direzione, al terzo giro.

La ragazza sussultò, intanto che Thor alzava la voce 'Basta con le fesserie, finiscila, non darle fastidio'.

'Sciocco ed ignorante che altro non sei; principe asgardiano, un Dio, e non vedi ad un palmo dal naso, pur avendola avuta sotto gli occhi da molto più tempo di me. Non si tratta del ciondolo che indossa, è chincaglieria…lo messinscena è finita, strega!' sfiorò, con la punta delle dita, la collanina col pentacolo, a sfregio, e prese la bruna per il polso; spostandola in avanti verso la scrivania di Tony, avvertì un brivido in lei, che li percorse entrambi, attraversandoli.

Nel girarsi e scrutarla in viso, lo colpirono le sue iridi, divenute per un attimo di un colore rosato, e la premura immediata di Bruce, che le si affiancò, comprendendo stesse avendo una visione. Come previsto, spiegarlo ai colleghi sarebbe stato complesso e le immagini erano certamente spiacevoli, giacché il volto della sua ragazza appariva contratto, deformato.

'Cos'hai visto, amore?' la interloquì Banner, colpito, altresì, dal cambiamento della nuance dei suoi occhi, tornate cerulee.

'Un uomo...un essere…non saprei se fosse davvero umano! Era enorme, muscoloso, calvo e con un pizzetto nero. Il suo aspetto mi ha fatto paura: aveva una cicatrice sull'occhio, altre sullo stomaco e dei tatuaggi sbiaditi, indossava solo dei pantaloni e portava stracci sulla spalla. Teneva una spada enorme, nella mano destra, aveva i polsi cinti da catene ed era...inquieto, arrabbiato...e cercava qualcuno...tuo fratello' si voltò verso il biondo e poi verso Loki 'Chi è?'.

'Piuttosto che fare domande, dovresti darci delle spiegazioni...' si intromise Stark; era turbato dal racconto, dal viso impallidito della Brown e dall'esatta coincidenza delle sue parole con le frasi ascoltate cinque minuti prima, proprio dalla bocca di Loki, a cui aveva dato del pazzo, forse troppo in fretta.

'Brooke ha delle premonizioni' il professore, strettala per la vita, rispose al suo posto 'sono iniziate diversi anni dopo la comparsa dei suoi poteri. Si sono sempre avverate'.

All'espressione allibita degli astanti, il moro intervenne; mai, in un millennio, aveva incontrato un'entità tanto forte 'E' una strega bianca; e non sono avvertimenti, vede il futuro. Probabilmente i presagi non si accompagnano a dettagli, il che significa che non sa quando si verificheranno gli eventi. E' certo che accadrà, il se non è indubbio, signori miei'.

La ragazza annuì 'E' come sostieni; tuttavia non sono una fattucchiera, le mie abilità sono connesse ad un farmaco che assumo'. Gli espose, in breve, la propria storia.

L'altro, scettico, scosse la testa 'Uhm, non è così…'.

'Mi interessa il motivo per cui sei venuto…Kratos…dicci di più' lo spronò Steve. Conoscere il pericolo imminente era fondamentale.

'Faccio, periodicamente, delle invocazioni dei miei nemici...ehm, nostri, fratello' si rivolse a Thor 'meglio essere preparati a ciò che può venirci in sorte. Il rito è molto semplice: si unge una candela nera con olio di oppio, si carica di energia, si accende l'incenso e la candela stessa e si inizia l'evocazione vera e propria'.

L'altro rabbrividì 'E' il modo di lanciare una maledizione, non di invocare i nemici...la tua è magia nera'.

'Più o meno...stregoneria e basta!' Loki lo sfidò. 'Ovviamente, tanto più è forte il potere dello stregone, tanto più è facile che si generi una proiezione e veritiera; durante l'ultima invocazione, l'altro ieri, dal fumo sprigionato della candela, si è materializzata l'immagine spaventosa...Kratos...esattamente come è apparso a Brooke'.

'Pensavo fosse una leggenda o così narrava nostro padre' Thor era perplesso più che mai.

'Forse lo disse per proteggerci o perché amava i segreti' si riferì alle menzogne sulla propria discendenza 'comunque ho fatto delle ricerche per mio conto; Kratos era un guerriero spartano che, spaventato di perdere la vita in battaglia, chiese ad Ares, Dio della guerra, di essere salvato. Fu risparmiato, in cambio della sottomissione a quest'ultimo, che legò alle sue braccia due enormi spade. Si macchiò di delitti ed azioni turpi, ed entrando in villaggio che la Dea Atena gli aveva ammonito di risparmiare, non si accorse che lì c'erano sua moglie e sua figlia, che adorava, e le uccise. La sua pelle divenne bianca per le ceneri dei corpi bruciati delle due, che gli si attaccarono addosso come una maledizione...lo chiamano il Fantasma di Sparta'.

'E poi?' esortò il Capitano.

'Si liberò dell'influenza di Ares, ma mai dei suoi incubi, legati alla perdita delle persone che amava. Divenne Dio della Guerra lui stesso e protagonista di battaglie e azioni in apparenza eroiche. Scoprì di essere figlio di Zeus...acquisì la capacità di uccidere un dio e la Spada dell'Olimpo, e arrivò a un punto di rottura proprio con gli Dei, che manipolavano gli uomini come burattini. Purtroppo, a suo tempo, i peccati che uscirono dall'apertura del vaso di Pandora si trasferirono sugli Dei stessi, prendendo il sopravvento e rendendoli ostili verso l'umanità, che però assorbì la Speranza, proprio da Kratos, che riuscì, sacrificandosi a risollevare il mondo dalle proprie rovine'.

'Credevo che fossero storie che si studiavano al liceo' mormorò la Romanoff.

'Dietro il mito esiste una verità; per millenni, se ne sono perse le tracce. L'ultima sua ubicazione nota è la Scandinavia...vicino casa mia. Si trasferì lì, si sposò di nuovo ed ebbe un figlio. Quando sua moglie si ammalò, prima di morire, gli chiese di essere cremata e di spargere le proprie ceneri sul monte più alto dei Nove Regni' chiarì.

Suo fratello sbuffò, borbottando 'La cima più alta è a Jotunheim, la terra dei Giganti di ghiaccio, e non si può raggiungere...'.

'Esatto, il Regno di cui sarei sovrano...' Loki precisò, gli occhi al cielo.

'Da quando il Bifrost è stato distrutto, insieme a tutto ciò che c'era su Asgard, non esiste un modo per andarci...per fortuna!' Point Break sembrò sollevato.

'Veramente, debbo contraddirti...esiste, piuttosto, ed è un luogo dove si può viaggiare per i Nove Regni, che si trova a Alfheim; da lì in direzione di Tyr, attraverso un sentiero segreto che conduce al Regno dei Giganti, ci si può arrivare…senza questo, però, il varco per il Regno, non si apre' il moro sganciò i lacci della borsa di pelle color brandy, tirando fuori un cubo azzurro e luminoso.

'Maledizione, è il Cubo cosmico, avevi giurato di averlo distrutto...Lokiiiiiiiii' Thor sbottò, avvicinandosi al fratello, tentando di strapparglielo dalle mani, con impeto, in un parapiglia in cui i colpi volarono all'impazzata.

Gli altri rimasero muti testimoni di quanto accadeva, poiché nessuno di loro era in grado di poter nemmeno sfiorare l'oggetto conteso.

Il Tesseract sfuggì dalla presa di entrambi i contendenti, in tempo perché, d'improvviso, una sfera di energia rosa lo avvolgesse, indirizzandolo verso Brooke, che, spontaneamente, si era ritrovata a custodirlo, avendone compreso l'importanza. Era stato più forte di lei…aveva generato il campo di forza senza pensare.

'Ce la fai?' le chiese Bruce, angosciato.

'Banner, è una strega assai potente!' Loki lo ribadì.

Il professore, sbuffando, teso, le spiegò 'Tesoro, è il contenitore della Gemma dello Spazio. Non serve per viaggiare nel tempo, tuttavia potrebbe condurre su un altro pianeta o in qualunque luogo si desideri; si arriverebbe in un altro posto, nel momento storico attuale. Loki, dopo lo scontro con Thanos - che ci ha visto vincitori e sopravvissuti - aveva promesso di liberarsene. Con le Gemme nascoste o assenti, assemblare di nuovo il Guanto dell'Infinito ed annientare mondi e intere comunità, come è avvenuto per la Terra, sarebbe impossibile'.

Thanos, il Titano pazzo, al fine di uccidere la metà degli essere senzienti dell'Universo, era riuscito a recuperare le sei Gemme che rappresentavano il Tempo, lo Spazio, la Mente, l'Anima, la Realtà e il Potere e che, riunite assieme, davano al loro possessore potere e conoscenza indescrivibili.

A fronte dello scoriandolamento, ovvero della distruzione fisica della metà dei terrestri, cinque anni dopo, gli Avengers avevano trovato il modo di viaggiare nel tempo e rimpossessarsi delle Gemme, per riportare in vita gli scomparsi; in tale occasione, erano riusciti a sconfiggere lo stesso Titano, che, con un'astuzia, era sbucato per affrontarli in battaglia, con la speranza di prendere le pietre stesse.

'Tre anni fa hai avuto il compito di eliminare il Cubo! Mi sono occupato personalmente delle altre Gemme…allora? Che hai combinato?' Steve, agitato, era arrivato sotto il naso di Loki e lo guardava, minaccioso.

Lui alzò le mani in verticale, con i palmi verso il petto di Rogers 'Calma, calma, Capitano…non ce l'ho fatta a liberarmene. Vi assicuro di non averlo mai utilizzato ma solo conservato…'.

'La Gemma che è nel Cubo, detto Tesseract, rende il possessore onnipresente, capace di esistere in ogni luogo nel medesimo istante, e permette di muovere qualsiasi oggetto attraverso la realtà, di modificare a piacimento lo spazio e alterare il moto e la velocità degli oggetti e delle persone; se cadesse nelle mani sbagliate, sarebbe un vero disastro' Vedova Nera riassunse i loro timori.

'Adesso Kratos lo vuole per sé, per andare a Jotunheim e spargere lì le ceneri di sua moglie…e era molto astioso, nell'immagine che ho visto; non credo si fermerà davanti a nulla, fin quando non ne entrerà in possesso…e se ci riuscirà, poi sarà suo' sottolineò Brooke, avvilita. L'energia che sprigionava l'oggetto che teneva fra le braccia era pazzesca, incredibile. Era quasi un piacere la sua vicinanza e non lo aveva ancora restituito a Loki.

'E sapendo questo, lo hai portato da noi? Alla base?' Point Break era fuori di sé e strillava, a pieni polmoni, contro quest'ultimo.

'Dovevo lasciarlo al paesello, come lo chiami tu, per farlo prendere al Fantasma? Avrebbe trovato la mia famiglia e i nostri concittadini, che non sono proprio degli assi nel combattimento, a meno che le canne da pesca non si trasformino in spade e pugnali, per respingere una sorta di Dio' ribatté il fratello, ironico.

'Invece noi possiamo affrontarlo; pensi questo?' Bucky lo pungolò.

'Non ne ero proprio sicuro…finora' squadrò la Brown 'io e lei, sì! Saremmo in grado di tenerlo lontano dal Cubo e tu' dette a Barnes un buffetto sul braccio metallico 'e i tuoi compari lo fareste fuori…siete ben messi'.

'Sei un imbecille! Sarebbe il tuo piano?' tuonò Thor.

'Non gridare, fratellone. Alternative?' laconico, sedette, sbracato, su una delle seggiole in pelle rossa, davanti alla scrivania di Tony, alzando le gambe e incrociando i piedi sulla base del cristallo che ricopriva la base lignea, con le braccia conserte e le labbra incurvate verso Stark.

Nessuno rispose e valse come un implicito assenso.

'Insomma, il tuo fidanzato non ti ha raccontato molto delle nostre scorribande?' appollaiato al centro del sedile posteriore del Maggiolino, Loki tormentava Brooke di domande 'Ad Asgard non era il solito mostro verde; si dava un sacco di arie, peggio di un Dio'.

La bruna ridacchiò 'Me lo immagino'. L'altro era simpatico, arguto e sembrava…comprenderla.

'Quindi sei Little Witch…mi piace, ti si addice; delicato e femminile, sempre di strega trattasi. Ammetto che il professore' gli dette una pacca sulla spalla, con forza, facendogli perdere la presa sul volante, con l'auto che sbandò leggermente 'abbia delle uscite geniali'.

'Smettilaaaa!' l'uomo lo ammonì, dal posto di guida. Gli faceva perdere la pazienza come nessuno!

Sentendo squillare il cellulare e vedendo il numero chiamante, la bruna lo zittì 'Scusa. Vediamo se la strega riesce a fare un incantesimo contro sua madre! Ciao, mamma…' si dilungò ad arginare Sheila, a cui aveva comunicato, con un messaggio, che avrebbe dormito a casa di Bruce. Era una novità epocale e la sua ansiosa genitrice aveva subito voluto parlarle.

Gli Avengers erano stati concordi che lei stessa e Loki fossero gli unici in grado di gestire il Cubo; per cui avrebbero trascorso la notte nell'appartamento di Banner, insieme ai colleghi, Thor in testa e l'oggetto delle mire di Kratos. Soltanto che non poteva rivelare ai suoi genitori il perché dell'inaspettata trasferta a Washington Heights.

'Mi aspettavo di peggio…' mormorò Brooke, stringendo la mano destra di Bruce 'se n'è fatta una ragione…'.

'Odino pensava che la severità fosse la linea guida principale nella gestione dei figli. L'ho odiato per la sua rigidità; adesso che sono padre a mia volta, mi ritrovo spesso a ragionare nello stesso modo…' l'asgardiano riflette, saggiamente, ad alta voce.

'Sono colpito…sei strano' Banner faceva strada fino al proprio appartamento, rimuginando sulla trasformazione prodigiosa che aveva radicalmente modificato l'approccio del principe a...tutto! O quasi!

'Carino qui: casa mia è più spartana, dato che siamo in tema è il termine giusto' Loki poggiò lo borsa di pelle, contenente il Tesseract, con indifferenza, sul divano grande del salone, iniziando ad accatastare i libri che lo avevano invaso, uno sull'altro, formando una pila piuttosto alta. Riordinava…

'La camera da letto è per voi, suppongo. Mi sistemo qui...uff… temo che non dormirò…che pallosi, già sono qui': un lungo ed energico scampanellio aveva interrotto la conversazione.

Brooke aprì la porta d'ingresso e Thor, Steve e Bucky si precipitarono all'interno del trilocale, trafelati, in abiti normali, ognuno con una grande busta di stoffa scura.

Senza dire una parola, si piazzarono in soggiorno, aprendole e tirandone fuori il singolo contenuto...particolare. Il Capitano agganciò lo scudo in vibranio all'avambraccio, Thor strinse nella mano il Mjollnr e Barnes un mitragliatore di medie dimensioni.

'Esagerati...' il moro li squadrò.

'Meglio essere preparati, casomai arrivasse Kratos...' spiegò Steve, sobillato.

'Materializzarsi, nel caso del nostro nemico, è un verbo più adeguato, Rogers' Loki guardò la Brown, scuotendo la testa.

'Ordiniamo la cena?' Banner, teso all'inverosimile, provò a concentrarsi su altro che non fosse l'imminente pericolo in cui la ragazza era coinvolta e che era evidente avrebbe affrontato coi suoi poteri. Passati molti anni, realizzò di essere poco lucido e di avere difficoltà a tenere sotto controllo la rabbia e la paura che lo attanagliavano.

Lei se ne accorse: Bruce era trasparente come l'acqua cristallina dell'oceano dal fondo di sabbia bianca. Lo strinse a sé, davanti agli altri, zero remore, per ritrovarsi nel suo caldo abbraccio, che la confortò. Aveva il suo Hulk, cosa doveva temere?

Preso dalla tenerezza della loro effusione, il Capitano collocò lo scudo a terra, ai piedi del divano, facendo segno agli altri due colleghi di deporre le armi.

'Aborro la robaccia consegnata a domicilio...se non vi spiace...' il moro si diresse verso il frigorifero, per esaminarne il contenuto, unitamente ai pensili della cucina 'È una dispensa triste, me la caverò ugualmente!'.

'Da quando sei chef? Non credevo...' Buck si toccò il mento, perplesso.

'Soldato...' gli piaceva usare l'epiteto legato al Soldato d'Inverno, l'ex assassino condizionato e crudele, che era stato James 'ti stupirò. Quando ci si innamora e si decide di donare la propria esistenza ad un'altra persona, si cambia...'.

Il professore annuì, il ragionamento era semplice e condivisibile. Persino se proveniva da una mente contorta come quella di Loki. Per lui maggiormente, da quando Brooke era diventata un pezzo del suo cuore, e del suo tutto.

'Sei stato fortunato a trovare un'anima gemella...noi siamo single, da sempre' borbottò Steve, con leggera invidia.

'Perché avete un brutto carattere, una rigidità di stampo militare che si riflette in ogni aspetto, siete aggressivi. Tuttavia, probabilmente incontrare Erika era nel mio destino, non un caso. Dopo aver deciso di stabilirmi a Midgard, ho viaggiato un po'. Ammetto che New Asgard sulle prime mi sia sembrato...squallido. Al contrario, molte capitali europee mi hanno affascinato, per la ricchezza di storia e cultura. Ho trascorso a Londra qualche settimana e io e la mia futura sposa ci siamo letteralmente scontrati, camminando nel parco di Kensington Garden; le nostre strade e le nostre vite si sono incrociate, in senso letterale.

Lei era lì per vacanza; era giunta dall'Italia per assistere alla pièce teatrale di un famoso attore britannico. Nemmeno ci andò, per rimanere insieme a me. E non mi ha più lasciato; invece, ha mollato tutto ciò che aveva, lavoro e famiglia di origine compresa, per vivere in Norvegia e...' fissava, davanti a sé, con gli occhi innamorati 'è rimasta incinta la prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore'.

'Risparmiaci i dettagli sconci' lo rimproverò Thor, in imbarazzo, subito colpito sull'avambraccio da Barnes con la mano bionica 'Zitto tu, voglio ascoltare!'.

'E' ovvio che quando sei tanto preso, vuoi che la vita a due inizi prima possibile. Così è stato, nel nostro caso. Potete guardare in galleria' lanciò il cellulare a Rogers, seduto sul divano accanto a suo fratello, che esaminò le foto della famigliola.

Una donna esile, dai capelli chiari, lunghi alle spalle, un bel paio di occhi verdi in un'espressione furba e intelligente, sorrideva all'obiettivo di molti selfie, abbracciata a suo marito. In altre immagini, la coppia era immortalata con dei frugoletti; prima fra le braccia, e poi in marsupi moderni indossati a mo' di zaino. Nelle ultime immagini, i bambini erano raddoppiati. I due più piccoli erano nel doppio passeggino, i primogeniti in piedi, mano nella mani con i genitori.

'Proprio bellini!' esclamò il Capitano, intenerito. 'Come si chiamano?'.

'Thomas e Lisa i primi, William e Ariel i secondi; i nomi sono stati scelti dalla loro madre' Loki aggiunse, assai compiaciuto.

'Le tue figlie hanno qualcosa di nostra madre, nei tratti del volto' il biondo sapeva che non fosse geneticamente possibile - Loki non era figlio naturale di Odino e Frigga ancorché lo avessero cresciuto come tale - ma ne era convinto.

'Ci ho pensato molte volte' gli rispose, pulendo il piano della cucina, su cui rivoltò della farina bianca da un sacchetto, a cui unì acqua e olio, iniziando a impastare di gran lena, per poi comandare 'Bucky, metti un pizzico di sale e inizia a tagliare le verdure…le poche che Banner ha nel cassetto del frigo: zucchine, carote e peperoni. La cena prevede una focaccia farcita ed ho bisogno di una mano… per quell'aspetto, non ti batte nessuno'.

Alla battuta sciocca, James, messosi in piedi, cercò il barattolo ed obbedì, dedicandosi all'attività richiesta.

'Ah, in freezer c'è un arrosto da scongelare. Mostro verde, ci pensi tu?' il moro continuava, sull'andazzo dell'ironia spinta.

'Lokiiiiiii' Thor strillò all'indirizzo del fratello; ci mancava che offendesse il padrone di casa.

'Che permalosi. La carne va quindici minuti al microonde, Bruce, successivamente lo inforno, assieme alla focaccia. Farò una salsa tonnata, le scatolette non ti mancano. Per l'apparecchiatura, mi affido a voi nullafacenti portatori di armi' il dito sporco di farina si posò, idealmente, su Steve e Point Break, che sbuffarono come locomotive.

'Li aiuto!' si offrì Brooke.

'No, Little Witch, per favore...raccontami di te. Voglio sapere tutto' la pregò, fattosi serio, ad un tratto.

Lei si bloccò, indecisa. Lo aveva conosciuto da meno di due ore; purtuttavia era intrigante, sfacciato, ed incredibilmente intelligente. Per di più, Dio degli inganni…e l'unico maestro di arti oscure e magia nera disponibile; le sembrava così convinto che fosse una vera strega, da voler approfondire la sua teoria, per smentirla. La storia della magia era un giochino divertente tra lei e il professore, non c'era nulla di reale.

'Siediti accanto al cuoco' la mano gentile di Banner, che ne aveva letto i pensieri, l'accompagnò, affettuoso, fino allo sgabello alto vicino alla penisola della cucina 'il nostro ospite è un tipo interessante!'.

La Brown prese posto vicino a Loki, poi fece un bel respiro e si concentrò, raccontando la storia della propria breve esistenza.

Il suo interlocutore ascoltava, attento, ponendo domande e, nel contempo, terminando la preparazione delle due pietanze promesse, a cui aggiunse una variegata macedonia.

Bruce, Cap, Thor e Bucky rimasero in disparte, con discrezione, sistemando il tavolo della sala.

'E' pronto' Loki portò l'arrosto e la focaccia già porzionati, affinché ognuno potesse servirsi facilmente e i commensali, sedutisi, fecero girare i vassoi, col professore che mesceva il vino rosso da una bottiglia recuperata nello studio, regalo dei suoi allievi.

'Ammetto che sei bravo' a bocca piena, Steve, perenne ipercritico, si complimentò col novello chef.

'Si fa quel che si può' lui si schernì, mantenendo volutamente la conversazione su temi neutri, fino al termine della cena.

'Dunque…streghetta, veniamo a noi! Molti credono che la magia sia l'arte di lanciare incantesimi, invocazioni e scongiuri. E' alquanto limitativo, come concetto. Non è sufficiente un grimorio per esercitarla, in caso contrario avremmo più stregoni che terresti, Rogers compreso…' il morò parlava, con pacatezza 'si tratta di possedere doti innate…e tu le hai, non è questione di reazione chimica del corpo col principio attivo scoperto da tuo padre. Forse è stato l'evento iniziale, il motore del tutto, ma se non avessi preso la medicina e fossi rimasta in vita e in grado di gestire il tuo fisico e la tua mente, saresti arrivata allo stesso punto…'.

Brooke mise la mano su quella di Bruce, sopra il tavolo 'Le mie abilità, i colpi che lancio… sono una conseguenza del farmaco'.

'Non ti sei mai domandata perché fossi l'unica? Eppure mi hai detto che è una terapia molto diffusa, somministrata a milioni di persone…e tu sei la sola a cui ha fatto quell'effetto? Strano…Per di più, hai smesso di assumerla per pochi giorni, nelle prove che fecero tuo padre e Stark a suo tempo...secondo me, in un lungo periodo di mancata somministrazione, avresti avuto, di nuovo, i sintomi della distrofia muscolare, ma non avresti, al contrario, perduto le tue abilità.

Le premonizioni sono alla base delle tua natura… ehm…incantatrice. Sappi che i presagi non vengono mai da soli, si accompagnano al resto…e, di conseguenza, anche le sfere di energia sono legate alla magia bianca. Sei una strega molto potente' lo ribadì, per l'ennesima volta.

'Quale resto?' domandò il professore. Conosceva il principe, non parlava mai a caso ed i suoi ragionamenti erano validi, e non avrebbe potuto smentirli.

'Vieni' Loki si spostò al centro del soggiorno, pregando la bruna di seguirlo.

Lei si alzò dalla seggiola, lentamente, e gli altri lo stesso, posizionandosi, a semicerchio, intorno ai due.

L'asgardiano si esibì un ghigno buffo e…bum… si levò in alto…volò, letteralmente, fino a toccare il soffitto con la testa, per riposizionarsi a terra, accanto alla Brown che lo fissava, incredula. 'Non so farlo!'.

'Credo di sì; tenta, usa la forza che è in te, senza sprigionarla in sfere o lingue di fuoco. Trattienila, come se dovesse rimanere dentro le tue viscere e datti uno slancio, mentalmente' le suggerì, pacato.

Scoccata un'occhiata a Bruce, che assentì col capo per incoraggiarla, lei provò…una spinta potente e improvvisa la sollevò dai piedi, come un ballerino in una presa con la propria partner; arrivò al limitare della volta del corridoio alle sue terga, a lato del lampadario, in posizione stabile, sentendo un coro stupefatto sotto di sé.

'Fai lo stesso sforzo psichico per tornare giù, è più semplice' il moro la esortò e Brooke, eseguendo l'ordine impartito pedissequamente, gli atterrò accanto, con leggiadria. Gli sorrise, con gratitudine, spostando la mano indietro le cui falangi si incollarono a quelle di un silenzioso Banner. Dovette ammettere con se stessa di averlo sempre saputo... di essere speciale, non convenzionale.

'Fratello, che altro dobbiamo aspettarci?' Thor detestava dar ragione a Loki.

'Me li porto bene, ma ho molti anni sulle spalle e… non ho mai percepito un potenziale tanto immenso in un entità che esercita le arti magiche. Potresti fare qualsiasi cosa, a mio avviso, sta a te scoprirlo...' gli smeraldi splendenti ed arguti cercarono la giovane strega.

'Mi insegneresti? Non saprei da che parte cominciare. Per favore' la Brown sperò nel suo appoggio.

'Se sopravviviamo a Kratos...forse. Vorrei tornare a casa mia e poi…' esitò 'per tirare fuori la tua energia e la tue capacità non esiste un metodo oggettivo. Ognuno ha il proprio e finora il tuo' scrutò il professore 'ha dato risultati eccellenti. La strada che avete percorso è giusta...' sembrò volersi sottrarre a istruirla.

Point Break percepì un tentennamento nell'altro, un timore. E Loki era spavaldo, impavido allo strenuo. Possibile avesse paura della piccola strega, tanto da non volerla aiutare? La propria riflessione lo turbò oltre misura, poiché non fu in grado di comprenderne il vero motivo.

'È un bene averti fra noi, Brooke' Rogers volle essere solidale e positivo, meno razionale del solito; era un'arma non convenzionale, e lui se ne intendeva…

'Concordo...' Barnes le sorrise, con i suoi bei trentadue denti candidi.

'Ci sarebbe un'ultima questione da sviscerare; ho presunto che Kratos si sarebbe manifestato in un luogo dove ero presente, per via del Tesseract, e di aver fatto da esca, portandolo fino a voi...a noi, che insieme, possiamo tentare di sconfiggerlo' il moro era lì per quel motivo 'Brooke, dobbiamo capire come e quando lo farà. La tua visione è stata inutile, ti propongo di evocarlo assieme...possono farlo streghe e stregoni di qualsiasi, ehm, categoria. Sono venuto preparato, con l'occorrente'.

Non dandole il tempo di rispondere, si diresse alla propria borsa, estraendone due ceri neri arricchiti di venature color oro, dei bastoncini di incenso e una boccetta di vetro marrone scuro, contenente un liquido oleoso.

Dall'acquaio in cucina, prese tre piattini, e mise gli oggetti sul tavolinetto basso di fronte ai divani, sedendosi a terra, a gambe incrociate, sopra il tappeto; in uno dei piatti posizionò le anime in legno ricoperte di polvere profumata, accendendole, con dei fiammiferi tirati fuori dalla tasca dei jeans.

Thor, rassegnato e pieno di pensieri, si sedette a sua volta, con gli Avengers limitrofi, e la Brown davanti a suo fratello.

'E' il rito di cui vi accennai...apri le mani a conca' col contagocce Loki depositò un piccolo quantitativo di olio di oppio sui palmi della bruna e sui propri 'ora ungi una delle due candele nere, io farò lo stesso'. Massaggiò l'unguento sul cilindro scuro, che aveva impugnato, in ogni sua parte, osservandola obbedire; accese entrambi i ceri, con un altro fiammifero, fissando il proprio con una goccia di cera liquefatta per posizionarlo in verticale sul piatto più vicino.

La bruna lo seguì, nel gesto, utilizzando il terzo ed ultimo piattino, nelle orecchie il respiro pesante e angosciato di Bruce.

'Inizia l'evocazione...formiamo una catena con le mani...pure se non siete stregoni o avvezzi alle arti magiche, è indubbio abbiate un'inequivocabile energia' Loki dette la destra a Thor e la sinistra a Rogers, che scettico, congiunse l'altra con Buck; dovette ricredersi all'istante, poiché, per ogni lato del corpo, fu attraversato da una sorta di corrente elettrica a basso voltaggio, sprigionata dall'asgardiano e da Brooke… ci avrebbe scommesso lo scudo.

Il Capitano sentì uno spiffero alle spalle, malevolo, e nemmeno lieve, perché gli spostò il ciuffo di capelli castani dalla fronte. La stretta di Barnes, nervoso, divenne più vigorosa; quest'ultimo, a sinistra, aveva Little Witch, che era congiunta con Bruce, ovviamente, che chiudeva il cerchio, stringendo la destra di Point Break.

Un'atmosfera nefasta permeava il soggiorno del professore; osservarono lo spazio fra la fiammella delle due candele accese, che, agitate, si mossero, lasciando una scia opaca, un'onda di cerchi concentrici da cui comparve un'immagine…sconvolgente, di un essere calvo, il naso imponente, il mento adunco, il fisico massiccio, armato con una spada…ben poco amichevole. Riconobbero, con facilità, nei pochi secondi della visione, il luogo su cui poggiava i piedi: una terrazza che, per la Brown, aveva avuto ben altro significato.

'E' l'ottantaseiesimo piano dell'Empire State Building, io e Bruce ci siamo stati di recente' segnalò, affranta, alla dissolvenza della visione: probabilmente non era stato un caso.

'Manca il quando…' il moro, disgiunte le mani e spenti ceri e incensi, sospirò. 'Il suo arrivo è imminente, pareva avesse il diavolo alle calcagna; avvertite Stark, che faccia presidiare il grattacielo. Forse sarebbe meglio interdire l'accesso al pubblico, magari con una scusa, lavori di ristrutturazione o simili'.

'Buona idea, lo chiamo' Banner usò il telefono cordless di casa, per avvisare Tony e Nat, rimasti al Quartier Generale per un precedente impegno.

'Io sparecchio' Thor si sgranchì le gambe e portò in cucina le stoviglie sporche; James le sciacquava e Rogers caricava la lavastoviglie. Dissimulavano la tensione provocata dall'evocazione, e non era trascurabile!

'In economia domestica avreste preso il massimo dei voti' li sbeffeggiò Loki, vedendosi arrivare, in mezzo agli occhi, lanciato da suo fratello, incavolatissimo, un coltello che afferrò al volo e rimandò al mittente che, a sua volta, lo schivò, facendolo atterrare direttamente nel lavandino.

'E dai…' si lamentò Bucky 'dobbiamo pure dormire assieme. In quattro sui divani, che scocciatura' con un sguardo rassegnato spizzò i sofà, immaginando la schiena a pezzi del giorno seguente.

'Nello studio ci sono due poltrone letto; non le ha mai usate nessuno, le comperai a suo tempo, potevano essere utili nel caso in cui avessi avuto ospiti…almeno non litigherete' il professore li informò.

'Prenotate!' per il Capitano esisteva un'unica opzione: che Point Break si sacrificasse, stando lui con suo fratello.

'Va bene, va bene…' il biondo rinunciò a opporsi.

'Guarda che dovrei essere io a non volere la tua compagnia in notturna. Russi sempre come una locomotiva? Dovrai vedertela con me…e non sarò da solo' Loki si esibì in un'ultima provocazione, proiettando la propria forma astrale ovunque nel soggiorno…decine di immagini di sé che, vorticosamente, ruotavano nello spazio.

'Caspita…niente male! E' tardi. Noi vi lasciamo, buonanotte' la Brown, divertita dall'ennesima magia, si diresse verso la camera da letto, con un cenno del capo al suo fidanzato a seguirla; aveva bisogno di riordinare un po' le idee.

'Meglio se ti porti la mia borsa…' il principe moro segnalò l'elegante contenitore del Cubo cosmico, che la ragazza sollevò, con delicatezza, fino a depositarlo sopra il comò della stanza.

'Stai bene?' Bruce le carezzò il viso, amorevole.

'Uhm, credo di sì. Loki mi inquieta per un verso; tuttavia è simpatico e stimolante, i suoi poteri sono incredibili…'.

'Vuoi venire a vivere con me?' il professore lo domandò, di getto, tirando fuori la frase direttamente dai propri polmoni e senza ampollosi preamboli, udendo, nello stesso momento, la voce di Brooke che si sovrapponeva alla propria 'Mi ospiteresti a tempo indeterminato?'.

Avevano avuto un identico desiderio e lo avevano espresso, nel medesimo istante. Fu la coincidenza a stupirli, non il resto.

Entrambi sussurrano un sì, abbracciandosi alla morte, entusiasmati, tuffandosi sul letto.

'Perché ti è venuto in mente ora?' lei era curiosa.

'Sognavo di averti tutta per me e le parole di Loki mi hanno spronato' rispose Banner, con sincerità, intanto che le sfiorava il mento ed il contorno della guancia sinistra, con il dorso della mano.

'Anche a me, forse non è fortuito…' si leccò le labbra, sensuale, in un gesto che sapeva il suo compagno adorasse, trovandosi avvinta a lui l'attimo seguente.

'Dobbiamo festeggiare la convivenza…ho chiuso la porta a chiave' specificò Bruce, con una smorfietta, liberandosi degli abiti, con maestria e voluta malizia nell'espressione.

'Mossa audace, mostro verde! Contraccambierò con la stessa moneta!' la bruna si tolse il vestito nero e bianco dalla testa, spogliandosi, alla velocità della luce; la bralette a triangolo in pizzo scuro e la brasiliana abbinata, invece, vennero via celermente, ma con studiata provocazione.

Banner la guardava, ammirato, steso sul letto, nella sua bellezza innocente, le carni lattee e morbide che, da ora in avanti, avrebbe avuto a disposizione ogni notte, sospirando.

Capì che lei non voleva attendere oltre per unirglisi; lesta, Brooke, si posizionò all'altezza dei suoi fianchi, a cavalcioni, complice la sua eccitazione piena ed evidente, frizionandogli contro il proprio fiore già colmo di rugiada. Comprendeva la sua impazienza, che era la propria, e, in fondo, un modo per sfogarsi della carica di negativa che avevano assorbito.

L'uomo provò a rallentarne il passo amoroso, per farle assaporare gli attimi che vivevano assieme. Le sagomò il corpo splendido, con entrambe le mani, raccogliendo le sfere dei seni, tonde come arance mature, sotto i palmi, per trattenerle; le soppesava, come ogni volta, nella loro perfezione, con le dita a giocare sui chiodini purpurei che emergevano, sfrontati, duri a tal punto che sperò di non farle male.

Ed era così... a riprova dell'effetto provocatole dalla torsione del loro apice fra i pollici e gli indici maschili, un lungo mugolio voluttuoso le uscì dalle labbra.

Si rialzò a sedere, immediato…spettatore passivo del miracolo che gli era capitato in sorte, mai. Raddrizzandosi, la baciò sulla spalla destra, sotto il manto dei soffici capelli profumati di shampoo alla ciliegia, strofinando il naso contro la sua pelle, fino ad arrivare al collo e succhiarle il lobo dell'orecchio, strappandole l'ennesimo gridolino.

Scivolò dolcemente in lei, quasi cullandola fra le braccia.

Sapeva di buono, di un paradiso a cui gli era stato concesso di accedere. Era Brooke la chiave dell'immensa felicità che lo aveva travolto, come un fiume in piena: era un dogma scolpito nella pietra.

Non la strega, né la donna che aveva avuto in dono i colpi d'incanto, solo Brooke Brown!

'Brookeeeee' era il mantra che ripeteva nella testa, un bisbiglio continuo dell'anima, una nenia infinita che accompagnava ogni suo gesto mentale e che le esplicitò.

La spostò, su di sé, riempendola di carezze e di buffetti, tenendola per il bacino, imprimendole un ritmo delicato e sollecito, al tempo stesso.

Gli effluvi femminei, piacevolissimi e odorosi, che li avevano ricoperti copiosamente, li aiutavano a scorrere l'una nell'altro, intanto che le loro labbra si rincorrevano, in una gara di passionalità, che li vedeva entrambi vincitori.

La Brown, al termine della strana giornata trascorsa, si liberò delle sue angosce e paure, che volarono via, come uno stormo di falchi, unitamente ai suoi sospiri, che creavano un'eco nello spazio vuoto della stanza.

Inarcò la schiena, per liberare anche se stessa, sentendo montare un'esplosione di calore dal fulcro della propria intimità, nel percorso di estrema soddisfazione in cui il suo uomo la stava conducendo.

Ergendosi verso di lui, lo contemplò, osservandolo con attenzione; aveva le palpebre chiuse, in preda a un'ebbrezza di sensi, con la mano sinistra finita nel solco delle sue natiche che la serrava, imperioso, in un gesto di possesso che la emozionò, ulteriormente. Era sua, gli apparteneva, e viceversa.

Destandosi come da un incantesimo, Bruce la guardò, con gli occhi lucidi d'amore, sussurrando il suo nome, ancora; Brooke sentì il piacere puro che la inondava, che la invadeva, che iniziava a scorrerle nelle vene e in ogni particella del corpo.

Si contrasse, sotto la sua bocca, in piena estasi 'Ti amo, ti amo, Bruce, ti amo da impazzire' non riusciva a smettere di ripeterlo, ricordando, nel preciso frangente, che la posa erotica nella quale si erano ritrovati, fosse la medesima delle due visioni che aveva avuto su di loro.

_N.d.a._

_Loki di Asgard è un vecchio pallino; ironico, affascinante, un personaggio dalle molte sfaccettature. La sua positiva storia familiare spinge Bruce e Brooke a completarsi nella convivenza. _

_Ringrazio Sis, che mi ha ispirato per la presenza del principe e di Erika (giacché è lei stessa) e che mi ha aiutato per la parte dell'evocazione 'magica' di Kratos. _

_Cercavo un nemico originale da far affrontare agli Avengers e a Little Witch, in particolare, e, per mero caso, mi sono imbattuta proprio nell'immaginario protagonista della saga videoludica 'God of War'. Approfondendo, ho scoperto che il gioco chiamato 'Una nuova vita' del 2018 è davvero connesso ai Giganti di Giaccio e alla mitologia norrena... la coincidenza ha fatto il resto._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7 Little Witch**

'Ciao...buongiorno' con un vassoio in mano, sopra quattro tazze ed altrettanti cornetti fragranti, Brooke si aggirava per il soggiorno e lo studio di Banner.

Gli occupanti delle due stanze ronfavano come ghiri. Thor aprì l'occhio buono - l'altro era artificiale, la sua perdita un regalino ricevuto in battaglia - inebriato dall'aroma della bevanda 'Ehm...grazie, ciao' afferrò uno dei mug ed un croissant, smollando una pedata a suo fratello, che dormiva sul divano accanto 'Basta dormire!'.

'Che rompiscatole...' Loki si girò, dandogli le spalle e coprendosi fino alla testa col plaid scozzese 'ancora cinque minuti, martellante...'.

'Se Kratos fosse arrivato in notturna, non avrebbe avuto scampo' il padrone di casa prese in giro Bucky e Steve. Appena svegli, coi capelli più arruffati dei propri, e i vestiti sgualciti, avevano l'aria sconvolta.

'Sono crollato...è stata colpa della seduta spiritica' il Capitano si giustificò.

'Mi associo...grazie' Barnes prese il suo cornetto con la mano umana e, con un morso, ne mangiò la metà.

'Ne scongelo altri...' la Brown si diresse verso il freezer, sentendo squillare all'unisono il telefono fisso di casa e il cellulare di Rogers. Ebbe la certezza che il loro nemico si fosse materializzato su New York City, circostanza confermata dai dialoghi fra Bruce e Steve e, dall'altra parte della linea, rispettivamente, da Stark e Romanoff.

'In auto abbiamo le tute...veloci, facciamo più in fretta ad arrivare all'Empire da qui' James aveva già preso la porta, il mitragliatore a tracolla, seguito dagli altri.

'Noi tre andiamo per conto nostro...e ti ricordo la mia borsa' Loki fissò il professore e Little Witch, riferendosi al Tesseract che non potevano certo lasciare incustodito.

Banner recuperò le chiavi del Maggiolino nello svuotatasche all'ingresso, rivolgendosi a Brooke 'I tuoi abiti sono nel portabagagli della macchina. Puoi cambiarti, sul sedile posteriore; il bellimbusto millenario siederà davanti con me e non si azzarderà a guardarti...è un Dio un po' gracilino'. Fece una battuta che il principe ben ricordava.

Lei annuì.

'Ti sei attrezzata...sei una strega moderna, perfetta!' l'asgardiano rimirava la bruna, nel tragitto verso il grattacielo 'è un interesse professionale, non inalberarti!' schioccò l'occhiolino a Bruce.

'Senti, Loki...ti sembra il momento? Non sei agitato?' il professore si stava snervando.

'È il mio modo di sdrammatizzare...e sì, sono piuttosto teso. Ho cinque pezzi di cuore che mi aspettano in Norvegia, molto più da perdere di voi altri messi assieme'.

'Colpa tua...se avessi distrutto il Cubo cosmico, non saremmo a questo punto...'.

'Touché''.

'Andrà bene...' con ognuna delle mani la Brown carezzò le spalle dei due uomini, materna.

'Hai avuto una visione?' le domandò il principe.

'No, è una certezza' lo asserì, convinta, per tranquillizzarli, osservando davanti a loro il presidio delle forze dell'ordine, che avevano chiuso le strade in prossimità della base dell'Empire, come suggerito da Stark.

I poliziotti alzarono la transenna, per far passare l'auto verde, avvertiti da Rogers, la cui jeep era già parcheggiata davanti l'entrata della struttura.

Gli altri Avengers, che li avevano preceduti, erano schierati nelle loro tute da combattimento, armati fino ai denti, insieme a Vedova Nera a cui si erano riuniti; un sibilo dall'alto fece alzare le loro teste, mentre scendevano dal Maggiolino, in direzione dell'armatura gialla e rossa di Iron Man…erano al completo!

'Sei Little Witch, dunque! Carino!' Natasha - equipaggiata con un'uniforme aderente nera, antiproiettile, ai polsi bracciali metallici che emettevano scariche elettriche paralizzanti - dette un'occhiata all'abbigliamento della Brown, che trovò parecchio azzeccato, soprattutto alla luce degli ultimi avvenimenti di cui era stata resa edotta dai colleghi.

'Loki, tu? Gli abiti neri e verde oro?' Thor domandò al fratello, che scosse il capo 'Li ho lasciati a casa…ne farò a meno… ho sempre questi!' sollevò i lembi della camicia azzurra, che non aveva potuto cambiarsi, mostrando, agganciati alla cintura, due pugnali, di medie dimensioni, affilatissimi e sottili, l'impugnatura dorata, intarsiata di serpenti dalle venature verde intenso.

'Tutti su' il Capitano, scudo alla mano, indicò l'ascensore, precipitandosi appena in tempo sia per schivare i detriti di cemento e di vetro che cadevano dalla terrazza dell'edificio, prodotti e spinti giù dallo strano uomo di un'epoca lontana, il cui pensiero, dalla sera precedente lo aveva inquietato, sia per vedere il mantello rosso del suo amico principe librarsi in aria.

Con il Mjollnr, il biondo raggiunse l'ottantaseiesimo piano, affiancando Stark, in attesa dei colleghi, studiando l'avversario che li fissava, con un'espressione spavalda.

Lo spettacolo che gli si parò innanzi - come agli altri, che uscirono dall'elevatore con estrema prudenza, schierati a protezione di Little Witch, ultima alla fine della fila, a tracolla la borsa color brandy recante il prezioso Tesseract - fu spaventoso.

Il corpo dell'essere, estremamente muscoloso, rasato, un'orrenda cicatrice nel viso arcigno, era attraversato da un tatuaggio rosso - che iniziava dalla testa, gli attraversava il petto e comprendeva il braccio sinistro - che sembrava pulsare di luce propria e non era sbiadito, come nella prima immagine vista da Loki e dalla Brown.

'E' più forte…' la bruna affermò; percepiva in Kratos un rinnovato vigore.

'Lo hai detto tu, andrà tutto bene' Bruce cercò di essere positivo, allontanandosi 'Ci vediamo fra un pochino, aspettami…'. Non desiderava lo osservasse al momento della trasformazione e cercò, con lo sguardo, un angolo appartato, per poter liberare la fiera latente in lui.

Sentì la sua presa, sul polso sinistro 'Credevo lo avessi capito, anche per via della scultura: io amo entrambe le tue facce, le due personalità che albergano in te…'. Era una preghiera a non lasciarla, a realizzare la sua metamorfosi, con lei presente.

'Lo sai, non indosso un'armatura; io sono scoperto, e Hulk è come un nervo, è un incubo, la mia parte peggiore' provò ad opporsi, intuendo di stare per cedere, su tutta la linea, agli occhioni cerulei e questuanti. Era lampante che lo amasse, che lo avesse accettato per ogni sfaccettatura, più di quanto lui stesso si fosse mai accettato.

'Non lo è più, da quando siamo insieme…non sei solo' ribatté Brooke, certissima delle proprie parole, a cui l'uomo non poté resistere; lei osservò, serena, il viso del suo compagno, caduto in ginocchio, dilatarsi nelle carni, le braccia riempirsi di enormi muscoli ben delineati che stracciarono la stoffa della camicia, le gambe divenire tronchi possenti.

Con un grugnito animalesco, liberatosi di quanto rimaneva della camicia bianca, il novello Hyde si rimise in piedi, indosso solo i jeans che, slabbrati, lo coprivano dalla vita alle ginocchia, e la fissò, digrignando i denti in una smorfia. Gli occhi però…erano gli splendidi quarzi scuri di cui si era innamorata.

Gli strinse una manona verde con la propria, piccola, candida ed affusolata…la stessa con la quale lo accarezzava nell'intimità, con lo stesso affetto 'Andiamo…'.

Kratos era ben equipaggiato; nella destra aveva una spada di dimensioni esagerate, nella sinistra uno scudo, che pareva sapere utilizzare con estrema precisione. Li muoveva davanti al Capitano e a Bucky, per spaventarli, senza un fiato.

'Ve lo ricordo…' Loki, un passo indietro, li redarguì 'è la Spada dell'Olimpo, può creare lame magiche e risucchiare energia dai nemici, e lo scudo pure, credo sia particolarmente robusto…evitate di fare gli spacconi'.

'Proviamolo, va' dall'alto, Tony scaricò i raggi repulsori emessi dal palmo dei suoi guanti metallici, alla massima intensità.

Lo spartano li parò, con facilità, alzando il clipeo e rimandandoli al mittente.

'Steve, è meglio del tuo' incazzato, Stark fece una battuta a Rogers, che decise di affrontare l'avversario apertamente, gettandosi contro di lui, con Barnes, alle spalle, che iniziò a sparare un colpo dopo l'altro, insieme alla Romanoff.

Kratos deviò le pallottole, come nulla fosse, e fu lesto nello schivare le mosse del Capitano, che si era fatto sotto; non si trattava di abilità, Rogers era ovviamente preparato, ma la potenza del contendente era davvero fuori dall'ordinario, fu chiaro da subito.

'Mi ricorda tanto Thanos…' commentò Thor, osservando Steve sbalzato dalla sua posizione, steso a terra, con lo scudo stelle e strisce finito al lato opposto 'lasciatelo a me'.

Così dicendo, saltò verso l'alto, per ricadere con il martello all'altezza della testa del nemico, che alzò il proprio clipeo, per fermarlo; lo stridio delle due armi, sgradevole, risuonò nell'aria, unitamente all'urlo del biondo, colpito alla spalla sinistra da una lama rossa uscita dallo spadone, come un fulmine affilato.

'Fai attenzione, si tratta anche di magia' lo rimproverò suo fratello, osservando, con apprensione, la profonda ferita da cui il sangue sgorgava a fiotti.

'Asgardiano…' lo sguardo truce della creatura si posò proprio su Loki, squadrandolo, nei suoi abiti moderni 'hai affidato il prezioso Cubo nelle mani di una dolce fanciulla…comprendo abbiate perso il vostro Regno, per colpa solo vostra, pensavo aveste mantenuto coraggio, orgoglio e dignità…quella di vostro padre…ah, dimenticavo…Odino non era tuo padre…'.

Lo sbeffeggiò, cogliendo nel segno delle debolezze emotive dell'altro, che non si scompose affatto, anzi…sbuffò, con un mezzo sorriso. 'E' da una vita intera che sento certi discorsi…e, credimi, è un'esistenza infinita…'.

Si preoccupò più dell'incolumità della bruna - rimasta nelle retrovie, accanto al mostro verde, che non se ne era staccato, come una guardia del corpo di tutto rispetto - nel momento in cui Kratos le si avventò contro, puntando la borsa marrone, da cui si intravedeva un bagliore azzurro e pulsante.

Banner, non appena ne comprese l'intenzione, scattò, frapponendosi fra lo spartano e la Brown, in uno scontro per lui soltanto fisico; non avrebbe mai permesso che arrivasse a Brooke, mai.

Provò a disarmarlo, con la sua forza bestiale, non riuscendoci, insistendo nel corpo a corpo; i colleghi avrebbero voluto andargli in appoggio, ma avevano troppo timore di ferirlo, nella concitazione e nella velocità delle mosse, Tony in testa.

Fu Little Witch a togliergli le castagne dal fuoco…nel senso letterale del termine, estremamente motivata dalla temerarietà e risolutezza di Hulk, sgomenta all'idea di perderlo e, allo stesso tempo, in equilibrio interiore, mosse le mani davanti a sé - con gli occhi mutati in una lieve sfumatura rosata cangiante - sputando da esse una lingua di fuoco della stessa nuance, che colpì in pieno lo scudo di Kratos.

L'oggetto poteva parare le fiammate, ma l'intensità del colpo d'incanto fu tale che il metallo cominciò a liquefarsi e la parte interna, surriscaldata, ustionò il braccio di colui che lo indossava.

In un impeto di dolore e rabbia, lo spartano - colta la mossa della bruna e la motivazione per cui si era rivelata in quel momento del combattimento, riversò il suo interesse sul bestione verde - infliggendogli un taglio netto sul bicipite destro con la lama della Spada dell'Olimpo, credendo di poter fermare la donna dalle molte doti, con un'astuta manovra: destabilizzarla, colpendone il lato emotivo, ferendo la creatura poco umana a cui era evidentemente legata. E sarebbe stato l'inizio di una lunga serie di mortali ferite, non si sarebbe risparmiato.

All'urlo bestiale di Bruce, accadde esattamente il contrario di quanto previsto.

Little Witch prese un respiro profondo, e si levò in aria, levitando, e osservando Loki, con la coda dell'occhio, fare lo stesso.

Liberò la sua mente, e fu facile; si colmò dei ricordi dei momenti bellissimi che aveva passato con il suo adorato professore, il sapore dei baci intensi scambiati, l'odore della paglia del fienile di Salem, in cui si erano amati la prima volta, il tocco delle falangi unite delle loro mani…sgombra di paure e remore, piena soltanto d'amore, mosse gli avambracci, con i palmi aperti ed arcuati, da cui si librò una sfera di energia rosa che vorticò su se stessa, rimanendo per pochi secondi davanti al suo petto, unitamente a quella prodotta dal principe asgardiano, verde oro, più piccola e meno potente.

Coordinati e sincroni, scagliarono i globi contro Kratos, mirando al torace.

L'avversario fu spiazzato, e non tentò nemmeno di difendersi o scappare… non vi sarebbe comunque riuscito.

L'energia, sotto forma dei colpi d'incanto degli stregoni, entrò nel suo corpo, che iniziò a sgretolarsi, lasciando intravedere, al di sotto dello strato di pelle, le sue viscere, incandescenti come la lava che scorre dai vulcani, fra decine di ululati, insopportabili.

'Spostati, Bruce, accidenti' Iron Man volò a recuperare l'amico, rimasto in ginocchio con la manona sulla ferita e gli occhi puntati su Brooke, che volteggiava sopra l'Empire State Building e gli sorrideva, candida e soave, col vento che si infilava fra i lembi dello spolverino avvitato, che parevano petali di un fiore nero…magnifico!

'Al riparo' Steve, intuendo la causa della preoccupazione di Tony, afferrò lo scudo e coprì sé, Nat e Barnes, dalle schegge della forte esplosione che disintegrò, dall'interno, il leggendario spartano, intanto che Point Break svicolava, dietro una colonna portante a ridosso degli ascensori.

La bruna, compreso il pericolo, parallelamente, generò un campo di forza a semicerchio, che protesse lei e Loki e permise loro di scendere a terra indenni, sopra il pavimento del grattacielo, oramai in pezzi.

La portata della detonazione fu tale da provocare ingenti danni, per fortuna soltanto ai materiali di cui era composto l'edificio.

'L'hai rimandato indietro al mittente, Little Witch! Molto ben fatto' il moro si complimentò.

Lei non lo ascoltò; in quel frangente, le interessò solo di Bruce. Gli corse accanto, non appena atterrò sulla terrazza fra le braccia di Stark, che la informò, alzata la visiera dell'elmetto 'E' un bel taglio, vediamo di comprenderne l'entità, dopo la trasformazione…'.

Dai lembi della ferita, lei scorse muscoli e nervi, grazie a Dio non l'osso. Ugualmente provato perfino con le sembianze di Hulk, Banner dette vita alla solita pantomima che conoscevano, per ritornare in sé, col Capitano che si era già attivato per recuperare una valigetta di primo soccorso, disponibile all'interno di una delle sale del grattacielo.

Sudato e dolorante, il professore si accasciò, di schiena, sul pavimento del belvedere, tenendo la mano sulla lesione, a fermare l'emorragia.

'Bruce' mormorò Brooke 'ci penso io…lasciami fare'. Quasi strappando le garze imbevute di disinfettante dalle grinfie di Stark, si premurò di passarle sul taglio, tamponandolo e poi premendo per bloccare l'afflusso di sangue, premurosa, cercando di controllare la propria agitazione.

'Grazie' balbettò Banner, avvertendo la destra della Brown che gli accarezzava la fronte per immergersi nei suoi riccioli, in un abituale gesto colmo di tenerezza. Gli parve di sentirsi già meglio, sotto il suo tocco.

'Guarirai presto' gli sussurrò, colta dallo scompiglio che le aveva innescato l'osservarlo in quelle condizioni. Era invulnerabile, ai suoi occhi; aveva goduto del senso di protezione che le dava, quando erano insieme, ed ora si ritrovava a pensare che potesse abbandonarla, che non fosse indistruttibile.

'Serviranno dei punti, proporrei di andare al Quartier Generale' Tony suggerì, giacché anche Thor aveva necessità di una ricucita 'Point Break, ti aspetto'.

'Fratello, non è da te…affettato come un salame' ridacchiò Loki, all'indirizzo di quest'ultimo, con l'armatura di Iron Man già lontana nel cielo plumbeo.

Il biondo scosse la testa 'Mi tormenti, ma stavolta con ragione; le spade di Kratos erano peculiari, magiche, come avevi preannunciato'.

'Ti sbagli! Di magico abbiamo solo Little Witch!' il principe moro spostò la testa di trequarti, esibendosi nel suo tipico sorriso ironico, intanto che la diretta interessata aiutava Bruce a rimettersi in piedi.

Sorreggendo Banner per la vita, con un braccio, con Loki che faceva lo stesso dall'altro lato, la Brown ridiscese con l'elevatore al piano terra.

Nell'androne dell'Empire, oltre all'ingente spiegamento degli agenti della Polizia di New York, trovò, sorpresa, suo padre e sua madre, atterriti, entrambi con indosso un impermeabile beige. Stava per piovere e lei nemmeno se ne era accorta.

'Come state? Bruce?' Robert si accostò, con gentilezza, al professore, sotto lo sguardo immensamente grato di sua figlia.

'Un graffio, rischi del mestiere...' commentò l'altro, per non preoccuparli, anche se il dolore era lancinante, pulsante.

'Fuori ci sono le ambulanze coi paramedici che vi aspettano' Sheila indicò la porta a vetri, da cui si intravedeva il portellone aperto del primo veicolo bianco e rosso parcheggiato davanti l'entrata.

Il cuore le si era fermato in petto, quando, dal piazzale antistante il grattacielo - dove era corsa con suo marito con la propria limousine, avvertita da Stark di quanto accadeva - aveva alzato gli occhi azzurri e scorto Brooke levarsi in aria, insieme al moro che l'accompagnava, e lanciare colpi d'incanto di immensa portata.

Vestita con un abbigliamento bizzarro, le parve misteriosa, affascinante e incantevole. Non perché fosse sua figlia, era un parere obbiettivo. Il potere, in lei si era accresciuto e modificato; era diversa, profondamente. Forte, impavida, una guerriera...le fece quasi paura.

Stava bene e, a differenza delle altre volte in cui aveva utilizzato le proprie capacità, non era stanca o provata, non aveva alcun sanguinamento dal naso o dalle orecchie.

Il ferito era Banner, e, evidentemente, le lezioni con lui, di qualsiasi natura fossero, erano servite.

Seguì il gruppo verso l'ambulanza, al cui seggiolino interno due giovani paramedici fecero sedere Bruce. La lesione, già pulita sulla terrazza, fu suturata e fasciata, previa somministrazione di un anestetico locale e successiva iniezione di antidolorifico, con Brooke che, in piedi, immobile, fissava il lavoro degli addetti, torturandosi il ciondolo a forma di pentacolo che portava al collo.

Le mise una mano sulla schiena, sopra lo spolverino, e, in un attimo, sua figlia le si strinse, in maniera tenerissima, come quando era bambina, scoppiando in un pianto liberatorio. Le carezzò i capelli, provando a consolarla. Le lacrime derivavano dal timore di perdere il suo ragazzo, le parve chiaro…beh, ragazzo, più o meno, aveva un anno in più di suo marito 'Si rimetterà, stai tranquilla' tentò di farla ragionare.

'Little Witch, su, ha ragione tua mamma. E' il mostro verde, ha sconfitto Thanos, ed anche me quando venni nel 2012…ha un curriculum di rispetto, per tutti gli Dei!' Loki fece una battuta, presentandosi ai coniugi Brown, educatamente, osservando gli Avengers che sopraggiungevano, suo fratello compreso, per accertarsi delle condizioni del collega.

'Sono abile…' Banner non fece in tempo a scendere dall'ambulanza, che la bruna gli gettò le braccia al collo, con attenzione, evitando di sfiorare il punto dolente 'in pessime condizioni, come sempre…una sorta di barbone perenne, scusatemi…' abbassò il viso, sui pantaloni inesistenti; accidenti, pensò, è la seconda volta che i miei quasi suoceri mi vedono _post_ trasformazione…la solita sfortuna.

'Per quello posso aiutarti…l'ho presa al volo uscendo di casa…è dei Chicago Bulls, però, spero non ti dispiaccia, sono un loro fan accanito' Robert gli passò, aiutandolo a indossarla, una felpa grigia scura con cappuccio e zip sul davanti, con un'applicazione gommata in rilievo di un toro dal muso rosso e dalle corna bianche sulla schiena.

Aveva avuto un'intenzione carina, sua figlia se ne rallegrò 'Grazie, papà, non è un problema. Bruce non segue granché lo sport'.

'Piuttosto, non credo tu possa guidare. Lasci qui il Maggiolino e lo veniamo a prendere domani?' propose Natasha; erano piuttosto stanchi, era meglio organizzarsi con calma.

'Ci penso io, genio! Torna a casa con loro e vi seguo con la tua auto… ehm… d'epoca, ha un grande fascino…è vintage come me' Loki si offrì, segnalando la limousine scura che, con l'autista in divisa al volante, attendeva i genitori della sua nuova amica.

'Ah…tu hai la patente?' bofonchiò Thor, urtato più da quella notizia che dal fastidio della lesione alla spalla.

'Certo…non dirmelo, ti hanno bocciato ancora' il moro sghignazzò 'sei una causa persa…'.

'Non ne ho bisogno, in fondo; la tua è gretta invidia' arrabbiato, Point Break alzò il braccio sano, volando via col suo martello argentato.

'Efficace, come uscita di scena, e lui è un maestro in questo…le chiavi?' il fratello si rivolse al professore, che le recuperò nella tasca dei pantaloni e gliele passò, entrando nella lussuosa vettura dei Brown, pochi secondi dopo il commiato dai Vendicatori, che si appropinquarono verso le proprie abitazioni, riaccompagnati dal Capitano, con la sua jeep.

'Tenete' Sheila servì Banner e la figlia di un bicchiere d'acqua minerale, versato da una bottiglietta del frigobar della limousine.

'Vi va di raccontarci cos'è accaduto?' li interpellò Robert, curioso, dato l'indirizzo di Washington Heights allo _chauffeur_ 'abbiamo tempo, il traffico intorno alla zona dell'Empire State Building è congestionato, per le chiusure imposte dalle forze dell'ordine su suggerimento di Stark, e ci vorrà parecchio per arrivare'.

Brooke si irrigidì, alla richiesta, avvertendo il calore della mano di Bruce sul ginocchio, un sollievo immediato.

Lui rispose al suo posto, venendole in appoggio; non poteva esimersi, i Brown avevano assistito alla performance della bruna e volevano sapere. Iniziò la narrazione, dall'arrivo di Loki, non dimenticando di spiegare delle premonizioni, e ogni dettaglio che ritenne utile, terminando 'così ora per tutti Brooke è Little Witch...era un gioco fra noi...ed invece, secondo il nostro amico asgardiano, è una strega bianca e le sue capacità non derivano dall'utilizzo del farmaco contro la distrofia muscolare, sono innate...'.

Suo padre emise un sospiro, con un misto di sollievo e preoccupazione 'Mi sono sempre incolpato...avevo trovato il modo di salvarti, condannandoti al peso di un potere che non era un dono, a mio avviso...la magia, la stregoneria, la preveggenza...non sono la mia materia...vivo di scienza, di biologia'.

'Loki è uno stregone nero? Da temere?' sua madre lo aveva inquadrato poco.

'Non esercita la magia...quotidianamente...credo potrà insegnarmi a gestire le mie abilità, anche a scoprirle' Brooke, serena, espresse una propria speranza. Poi li fissò, alternativamente, molto seria 'Mamma, papà...starò a casa di Bruce...'.

'Lo immaginavamo, vista la ferita che ha riportato' Sheila ebbe un brivido, non si trattava di quello.

'Intendo stasera e per le sere a venire. Abbiamo deciso di vivere insieme, se per voi non è un problema...' avrebbe omesso le ultime sette parole ma volle indorare la pillola, erano sbiancati.

'No...no...certo...' Robert balbettò, in preda al panico, stringendosi nell'impermeabile…fuori dal finestrino scendeva una leggera pioggia, che saturava l'aria di umidità. Che potevano dirle? Potevano opporsi? A Little Witch?

'Ci vedremo spessissimo, non perderemo i contatti. Se non vi spiace, continuerei a venire da voi per scolpire e terrei lì le mie cose. Bruce ha l'appartamento pieno di libri...zeppo come un uovo...potrò portarmi il minimo indispensabile' rise, alzando il viso verso di lui, con gli occhi brillanti di una felicità assoluta.

Sua madre pensò che non fosse stati mai tanto bella, come in quel momento; le salì un brivido, e pure una lacrima, che ricacciò indietro, con il suo solito _savoir faire_.

'Siamo contenti per voi...dico sul serio' le uscì di bocca, spontaneamente: era la verità, ciò che provava nel vederli insieme, rassicurata all'idea che Banner fosse l'unico, nella sua testa, a poter agevolare la convivenza della propria figlia con ciò che era o sarebbe diventata…Sempre di convivenza si trattava, in fin dei conti.

'Siamo arrivati…' il professore segnalò il proprio portone, all'accostarsi della limousine verso il marciapiede. Scendendo, vide Loki che posteggiava il Maggiolino e gli si avvicinava, con la mano destra tesa davanti a sé.

'Mi dileguo…mai veloce come mio fratello col martello, anzi, per favore, salutatelo da parte mia' indicò la fermata della Metropolitana alle proprie spalle, restituendo le chiavi della macchina al suo proprietario 'da lì prendo il treno per l'aeroporto, e il primo volo per la Norvegia'.

'Pensavo ti saresti trattenuto qualche settimana, per farmi da mentore, per…' la bruna non se lo aspettava, e rimase spiazzata. Si stava affezionando allo stregone nero, la sua spalla nel combattimento odierno…e già la lasciava…perché?

'La vita di molti ha un unico filo conduttore, l'estremo egoismo; tu, invece, hai un grande cuore, Little Witch…ed anche il tuo fidanzato verde…per cui non hai bisogno di me, casomai il contrario…' le bisbigliò, inquieto e in difficoltà, con i coniugi Brown che assistevano al breve scambio di battute, senza intromettersi, sotto la pioggerellina newyorkese.

'Loki ha la sua famiglia da cui tornare; ci rivedremo presto, ne sono sicuro' Bruce afferrò la destra dell'asgardiano, e spostò Brooke leggermente in avanti, confidando lo salutasse con serenità.

'Mi mancherai…' la ragazza lo fissò negli smeraldi, ritrovandosi fra le sue braccia, in una stretta amichevole e affettuosa.

'Pure tu…addio, preziosa Little Witch' un bacino fraterno sulla fronte, un segno di congedo ai suoi genitori, Loki si dileguò, più lesto di come si era presentato.

'Uno strano giovane…' commentò Robert e si accostò a Sheila, che, paralizzata, di tre quarti, seguiva la discesa del moro nelle scale della Metropolitana; la maschera di dolore che il principe asgardiano portava nel volto le evocò un oscuro presagio, pur non possedendo alcuna dote di preveggenza.

'Se aveste necessità di qualsiasi cosa, per favore, non esitate a chiamarci' suo padre li spronò, ritirandosi verso la limousine, con la sua signora.

'I tuoi genitori sono stati molto gentili, non me lo aspettavo…' Banner commentò, appena nell'appartamento, per sviare l'interesse mentale di Brooke dalla dipartita di Loki.

Cosa che non gli fu possibile, giacché lei, nel riflesso della propria immagine nel grande specchio dell'ingresso, notò la tracolla color brandy dell'amico, da cui si era sentita quasi tradita, che ancora portava.

'Mi ha mollato il Cubo!' si lamentò, levandoselo da dosso e aprendo il gancio metallico, per estrarre il Tesseract…una luce blu si diffuse nel salone, irradiandolo.

'Perché riteneva che fossi una custode migliore di lui e che ne avresti fatto buon uso' spiegò il professore, convinto.

La Brown provvide a rimetterlo nella borsa, osservando il tavolino del soggiorno…erano andati via dall'appartamento in fretta e furia, al mattino, e non se ne era accorta, in precedenza; in bella vista, erano rimaste le due candele nere, i bastoncini d'incenso e l'olio di oppio, serviti per l'evocazione di Kratos. Non le parve né una dimenticanza né un caso.

'Ti ha lasciato gli strumenti di lavoro, piccola strega' Bruce sogghignò, divertito dalla sua espressione stralunata, tirando giù la zip della felpa dei Chicago Bulls. Seppe come distrarla 'I paramedici mi hanno ammonito a non bagnare i punti di sutura, ma avrei bisogno di una doccia, puzzo come una capretta…ti va di aiutarmi?'.

'Sì…io…scusa' la bruna realizzò che si era disinteressata di come stesse, presa, egoisticamente, da arzigogoli inutili 'sarà un vero piacere…' gli sorrise, andando con lui verso la stanza padronale, facendolo sedere al bordo del letto disfatto e iniziando a spogliarsi.

Il reggiseno a triangolo in pizzo e cotone color rosa chiaro, che indossava sotto le due canottiere, e il perizoma abbinato volarono via, con una mossa volutamente sensuale.

Gli sfilò i calzoni ridotti a brandelli e gli slip nelle stesse condizioni, furbetta 'Hulk…uguale: aumento globale delle dimensioni del tuo corpo…dovrei lasciarti e mettermi con lui'.

Sentì uno schiaffetto sulla natica destra 'Ti laverò la bocca col sapone, la prossima volta che ti esprimerai così' la rimproverò.

'Uhm…davvero?' scese verso il suo viso, piegando la schiena, e con la mano afferrò i riccioli scuri per fargli sollevare la testa verso di sé. Il respiro mozzato, avvicinò la bocca alla sua, e con la punta della lingua ne delineò il perimetro.

La lingua maschile iniziò ad avvilupparsi alla propria, in un vortice di sensi. Se ne staccò, impertinente 'Banner…ti piace più il sapore dei miei baci o quello del sapone? E' questione di scelte…'.

'Mi arrendo…' l'uomo si alzò, senza nascondere l'evidente desiderio che il loro contatto gli aveva provocato, in direzione del box doccia, dove entrarono insieme.

La Brown, raccolti i capelli sulla nuca con un elastico morbido, aprì il rubinetto, tenendo in una mano il doccino e, nell'altra, una spugna gialla colma di bagnoschiuma che avrebbe utilizzato per detergere il professore, in attesa della giusta temperatura dell'acqua 'Tieni il braccio in alto, del resto mi occupo io'.

Bruce obbedì, godendo del liquido tiepido addosso e del successivo massaggio. Con movimenti circolari, come un ragioniere svizzero, la ragazza non tralasciò un centimetro di pelle. La fragranza agrumata del bagnoschiuma ed il calore dell'acqua avevano generato, nell'ambiente, una leggera nuvola di vapore, traportandoli, idealmente, in un luogo rilassante e luminoso.

All'ennesima sollecitazione di Brooke sull'inguine, il professore, fomentato, non trattenne un gemito e una battuta 'Lo fai di proposito, sei cattiva…'.

'No…sono una strega bianca…dimmi la verità, ti sei messo con una giovane come me perché diventassi la tua badante? Non ci contare…' lo provocò, assistendo alla sua reazione inaspettata.

Con una mossa fulminea, chiuso il rubinetto, le strappò la spugna piena di schiuma e la rivoltò di spalle, cominciando a passargliela sotto il collo 'E' il mio turno, badante…Brooke…amore mio…mi fai impazzire' confessò, continuando a torturarla col piacevole supplizio, utilizzando solo la mano sinistra, fino alla completa pulizia del suo corpo statuario che idolatrava, con la stanza da bagno riempita di gridolini femminili, la melodia più dolce e celestiale mai ascoltata dalle proprie orecchie.

L'acqua aveva lavato via il sudore e l'adrenalina, di cui si erano negativamente caricati. La bruna, sciacquatasi, uscì per prima dalla doccia, infilando l'accappatoio color avorio che il premuroso professore aveva in precedenza acquistato per lei, per farla sentire a proprio agio quando si tratteneva a casa sua, in uno dei gesti gentili che lo caratterizzavano 'Avevo guardato avanti, comprandotelo…'.

'Vero…era una previsione piuttosto facile, non posso starti lontana nemmeno un secondo…' lei, con una confessione romantica, prese quello marrone maschile e lo tenne aperto per aiutare Bruce a indossarlo, facendo attenzione al suo braccio destro 'Sei a posto. Come ti senti?'.

'Userò le parole che mi dicesti a Lagos, sul jet. Sto bene perché ci sei tu' fu sincero, tirandole via l'elastico e sciogliendole i capelli. Ne sfiorò il contorno, lentamente, sagomandole le guance ed il mento 'Little Witch…ti amo…' subito il sapore della bocca di Brooke si fece strada, prepotente, sulle sue labbra e nella sua anima.

'Anche io. Tanto…tantissimo…' controbatté, percependo l'abituale tensione fisica generata dalla reciproche effusioni, a cui non riusciva mai a resistere 'Mi tieni stretta stretta?' domandò, candida e provocante, udendolo annuire, con un alito di parole leziose che apprezzò 'Rimarrai abbracciata a me per il resto della vita, signorina Brown, preparati!'.

Con calma, tornarono, mano nella mano, verso la camera, e tirate giù le tapparelle, si infilarono sotto le lenzuola.

Il corpo caldo e ammaliante della bruna, profumato all'essenza di mandarino cinese e di bergamotto del bagnoschiuma, si unì a quello del suo compagno, in un'alchimia perfetta fra attrazione e seduzione, che gli fece scordare, repentinamente, la presenza della fasciatura, per dedicarsi insieme al loro gioco passionale preferito: amarsi!

_N.d.a._

_Brooke ha mostrato il suo immenso potere. E' Little Witch davvero, con ciò che ne conseguirà..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8 Magie, promesse, paure**

Il tragitto da casa loro all'Ateneo era stato breve, quattro fermate di Metropolitana…casa loro…a Brooke pareva ancora un bel sogno…ed invece era vero. Dirigendosi alla Columbia University di New York, dove avrebbe assistito, a sorpresa, a una lezione del suo amato professore, si soffermò a riflettere sulle ultime settimane.

Appena Banner aveva potuto togliere i punti alla ferita inferta da Kratos, aveva traslocato, e non ci era voluto molto tempo. Era bastato un unico viaggio fra Park Avenue e Washington Heights con il Maggiolino verde stipato all'inverosimile di un paio di grandi valigie e scatoloni, riempiti grazie all'aiuto dei genitori che si erano mobilitati con cartoni e scotch marrone, per impacchettare i suoi effetti personali: abiti, scarpe, libri e qualche oggetto, di cui pensava di non poter fare a meno.

I Brown non avevano fatto un dramma della sua dipartita, fazzoletti a parte al momento del commiato proprio il giorno del trasloco. Sua mamma passava a trovarla spesso, con una borsa frigo zeppa piatti prelibati in contenitori d'alluminio, che poteva conservare in freezer e scongelare a piacimento; si era informata, carinamente, sui gusti del professore, per cucinare pietanze che incontrassero anche il suo favore, ed approfittava di quei momenti per fare due chiacchiere in confidenza con sua figlia...la vedeva felice...al settimo cielo!

Lei stessa aveva sempre immaginato che vivere con Bruce sarebbe stato splendido ed aveva avuto ragione; ripensava, continuamente, alle parole di Loki, alla storia del grande cuore…quello di Banner era di dimensioni esagerate. Affettuoso, altruista, la coccolava in ogni circostanza e avevano trovato un equilibrio perfetto, nella convivenza.

Quando il suo ragazzo era impegnato con le lezioni, la bruna si recava nell'appartamento dei genitori per scolpire. Gli teneva, viceversa, compagnia in laboratorio durante i momenti di lavoro al Quartier Generale con Stark…ed utilizzavano il metodo di quest'ultimo per l'allenamento: cercare la serenità e lo svago mentale, che, per loro due, aveva un unico significato…stare insieme.

Si era esibita con i colpi d'incanto, sempre più potenti, esclusivamente per il compagno e più volte, alla spiaggia degli Hamptons, poiché non c'era stata la necessità di accompagnare gli Avengers in operazioni o missioni.

Sulla scia dei pensieri felici, raggiunse il lato occidentale di Manhattan, ove si stagliava la Columbia University, scendendo dal treno all'omonima fermata sulla 116esima Strada.

Camminando all'interno del Campus, incrociò la notevole Low Library - la Biblioteca Universitaria - uno degli edifici più scenografici e affascinanti dell'intera struttura, con le sue maestose colonne e la meravigliosa cupola.

Attraversò il piazzale quadrangolare, nei pressi dell'ingresso principale, caratterizzato da un'insolita pavimentazione realizzata in mattonelle rosse, muovendosi come una qualsiasi studentessa fuori corso, respirando l'aria tipica dei grandi atenei americani. Grazie alle conoscenze di suo padre, aveva preso la prima laurea e studiava per la seconda, dando gli esami a casa oppure on line…la vita nel Campus le parve eccitante, entusiasmante!

Si diresse, a passo svelto, verso il padiglione della Facoltà di Biochimica, individuato sulla mappa dell'istituto. Aveva sbirciato nello studio di Bruce e trovato l'orario delle elezioni oltre alla denominazione esatta del corso che teneva.

Ricevette tante occhiate maschili, nel lungo corridoio che portava all'aula che stava cercando; la facoltà era a numero chiuso, gli studenti si conoscevano tutti, almeno di vista, e tra loro vi erano poche ragazze. Nessuna attraente come lei...gli stessi sguardi interessati che riscosse, entrando nell'aula, a forma di semicerchio, coi banchi posti su alte gradinate di fronte la cattedra, a cui Banner, già all'opera, era poggiato col sedere, pantaloni beige e camicia lilla chiaro con le maniche arrotolate, un testo in mano, gli occhiali da lettura sul viso.

Si diresse al banco vuoto in prima fila - estremamente sexy e femminile nell'elegante abito nero coi profili bianchi, che aveva su il giorno dell'evocazione - mentre il professore la fissava...con stupore, sulle prime, e pure con sorriso splendente che tentò di trattenere, dopo.

La Brown gli strizzò l'occhiolino e si mise seduta composta, ascoltando, con attenzione, la lezione appena cominciata.

Gli allievi, passata l'iniziale curiosità, si abituarono alla sua silenziosa presenza. Il professore spiegò per circa un'ora, introducendo, successivamente, la parte dedicata alle domande.

Si svolse un breve dibattito, fino a che, a ridosso del pranzo, Bruce salutò i suoi studenti, dando loro appuntamento alla volta successiva.

Alcuni, tuttavia, riempiti gli zaini e prese le giacche, scesero i gradini dell'aula come furie, per porgli altri quesiti, infervorati dalla materia che volevano approfondire 'Signori…è stato un piacere, come sempre…ma ho un appuntamento'.

Arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie, aveva visto Brooke mettersi in piedi per raggiungerlo vicino alla cattedra. Le tese la mano che lei agguantò, avvicinandosi e poggiandogli la destra sul petto 'Lezione interessante, professor Banner, sei bravissimo' orgogliosa, sentì una carezza sui fianchi e, di nuovo, la voce di Bruce 'Vi presento Brooke, la mia fidanzata'.

Passato un attimo di lieve disagio, un ragazzo sui vent'anni, alto, rosso di capelli, sparò una battuta che fece ridere gli astanti, abbassando il livello di imbarazzo 'Hai capito il professore! La solita fortuna! Mi prenoto, casomai avesse un'amica altrettanto carina da farmi conoscere'.

'Puoi dirlo forte, Jack' l'uomo, che conosceva i nomi di tutti i suoi allievi, rispose per le rime, sulla linea della simpatia 'per l'uscita a quattro, evitiamo'.

'Mai una gioia!' il giovane alzò gli occhi al cielo, salutando e uscendo dall'aula, insieme al piccolo gruppo di colleghi, lasciandoli soli.

'Manca qualcosa…' lei lo sollecitò, sbattendo le ciglia, e Banner si chinò, per rincorrere le sue labbra con le proprie.

'Sei soddisfatta?' le domandò, ammiccante.

'No, non basta…' fece un passo indietro, aprì le mani, rivolgendo i palmi verso l'alto e produsse un cuore rosa che si depositò sul torace di Bruce, all'altezza del suo muscolo cardiaco, sopra la camicia viola chiaro.

'Mi fai impazzire con i tuoi cuoricini...più con queste!' si ritrovò a succhiarle di nuovo le labbra, a tenerle nelle proprie, avvinto dal desiderio di impossessarsi anche della sua anima, stringendola in un abbraccio travolgente, catturato in lei, con l'intero corpo.

'Grazie per la sorpresa, non me lo aspettavo...' le palesò, col fiato corto.

'Te lo avevo promesso e mi mancavi; non mi andava di scolpire, oggi...il mio ultimo lavoro mi ha dato talmente tanta soddisfazione da avere difficoltà a trovare un altro soggetto valido da riprodurre' si riferì alla testa di Bruce-Hulk, che aveva il posto d'onore nel soggiorno della loro casa.

'Ti posso invitare a pranzo? Con gli hot dog del Campus ti leccherai i baffi e farò un figurone!' propose.

'Diamine...sono venuta appositamente!' commentò, entusiasta davanti ai mega panini che offriva il chiosco limitrofo alla Biblioteca. Parevano persino più gustosi di quelli venduti sotto l'Empire State Building.

Si erano accomodati, a terra, sul curato prato all'inglese dell'Università, all'ombra di un grande cipresso dalla folta chioma.

Banner si era seduto con la schiena appoggiata al tronco e la Brown fra le sue gambe, con la testa sulla sua spalla.

'Mangia piano' all'ennesimo boccone enorme, Bruce le strappò l'hot dog di mano 'sei peggio di Bucky...'.

'Prepotente! Mai...ridammelo' lei si difese e tentò di riprenderlo, sotto minaccia 'Ti lancio un colpo d'incanto'.

'Per carità' il professore lasciò il maltolto e la bruna lo afferrò, per rimetterlo in bocca, aprendo le labbra come le fauci di una fiera.

'Sei meno carina del solito...' la rimproverò, dandole un bacino sul collo, giocoso.

Al tocco della pelle di Bruce, lei ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Oscillò in avanti, con un brivido gelato lungo la schiena e i peli dritti sull'epidermide, emettendo un lamento.

Il braccio del professore la cinse, con forza 'Visione brutta?'.

Non rispose, incerta se rivelarne il contenuto, il respiro affannato come mai.

'Dimmelo, per piacere, non farmi preoccupare' poggiando il proprio panino a terra sul tovagliolo, le girò il viso verso di sé e insistette.

Brooke aveva gli occhi lucidi di una felicità assoluta 'Non spaventarti...ho visto solo un frammento di immagine, nessun viso. Ma…eravamo noi due, ne sono certa, io ero con questo stesso vestito indosso, e le nostre mani avevano le falangi intrecciate, come facciamo sempre...erano appoggiate sul mio pancione...ero incinta e noi sposati, perché, agli anulari, avevamo due fedi di oro giallo' lo disse, con tenerezza infinita, curiosa della sua reazione, che non tardò ad arrivare.

Bruce la guardò, scoppiando in lacrime come un bambino, un'esplosione di gioia in petto 'Mi fai scoppiare pure il cuore, Little Witch! Non vedo l'ora...ti amo' scoppiò, invece, nel suo abbraccio, con il volto nascosto fra i suoi capelli, assaporando la sua donna, nelle narici il profumo di sandalo e vaniglia.

'Ti amo, professore...mi porti a casa? Vorrei che la premonizione si realizzasse prima possibile...rinuncio addirittura all'hot dog!' si alzò in piedi, invitandolo a seguirla, repentinamente.

Le loro labbra erano legate, i loro corpi erano legati…soprattutto le loro anime erano legate.

Rimasero legati l'intero pomeriggio, fino a serata inoltrata, sul talamo della camera padronale.

Vezzeggiandosi fra le lenzuola, come una micetta, Brooke lo interloquì 'Sei stato bravo…ottime performance, data la tua età!'.

Subito le arrivò un pizzicotto su una natica 'Se non la smetti di offendermi, non mi concederò mai più, per le tue maratone di concepimento…'.

'Troverò un altro, allora e senza capelli bianchi' la mano destra corse fra i riccioli sale e pepe, scompigliati 'sembri un porcospino'.

'Sei mia, Little Witch' la bocca di Bruce, amorevole, volò a lambirle l'incavo fra i morbidi globi su cui spiccavano i boccioli rosati.

'Sì, amore, e tu sei mio…ci saranno problemi, per la trasmissione della distrofia muscolare di cui soffrivo oppure dei nostri, ehm, poteri al bambino?' chiese, passandogli la punta delle unghie sul petto.

Banner rifletté, prima di sbilanciarsi 'Più probabile per la distrofia, ma in tal caso, esiste il farmaco che ha scoperto tuo padre; non sono sicuro, ma credo di no, per le nostre' rise 'abilità…faremo ogni accertamento possibile, come qualsiasi altra coppia, comunque, quando sarà il momento, per stare più tranquilli...'.

'Mi pare un'ottima idea. Bruce, ascoltami bene. La visione è stata molto intensa emotivamente, credimi, la più toccante che abbia avuto. Finora le premonizioni si sono avverate, nessuna esclusa, per cui…non diciamo nulla ai miei genitori e ai nostri amici, prima di avere la certezza che sia rimasta incinta e che il bambino stia bene' lo pregò.

'Certo, con me sfondi una porta aperta, sai quanto sia riservato…' le sfiorò il contorno del viso col dorso della mano 'Sei angosciata, per qualcosa in particolare?'.

'E' che' prese un respiro 'ho sempre creduto che avrei vissuto segregata per via delle mie peculiarità…invece, quando ci siamo conosciuti, è iniziata la nostra favola e…la sera che mi hai fatto danzare, sotto la Metro, ho pensato che era il tempo perfetto perché avevo incontrato te ed eravamo in due…Fra poco saremo in tre e mi sembra impossibile, troppo bello per essere vero…'.

'Però lo è…' sussurrò Bruce 'e tu sei bella, forte, coraggiosa…sei Little Witch, la mia piccola strega…'.

'Grazie, mostro verde…' alzò la testa, per posargli un bacino sulla punta del naso.

'Ho un regalo per te!' Banner si girò, aprendo il cassetto del comodino, da cui trasse un pacchettino.

Brooke, curiosa, messasi a sedere, strappò la carta a pois dell'involucro, con un'esclamazione di sorpresa.

'E' per la porta d'ingresso di casa nostra. Ti piace?' aveva fatto realizzare un'insegna composta da due lettere b, le iniziali dei loro nomi, in legno dipinto, una di verde e l'altra di rosa, unite da un minuscolo cuoricino, anch'esso della sfumatura dei colpi d'incanto lanciati dalla ragazza.

'E' un pensiero dolcissimo…' lo ringraziò ancora, stavolta con lo schiocco di un bacio sulla labbra 'in effetti, i nostri nomi e cognomi iniziano con la b…forse non è un caso…vediamo come ci sta?' senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta, stupendolo, si catapultò, completamente nuda, ad agganciare il regalo sull'uscio, fregandosene di poter essere vista da chicchessia.

'Brooke…aspetta…' il professore si precipitò, seguendola. Voleva fermarla, ma era stata tanto spontanea che soprassedette, godendo dello spettacolo del suo corpo spogliato nel ballatoio del pianerottolo.

'Allora? Che ne dici?' la Brown fissava la decorazione sulla porta.

'Proprio niente male' Bruce, pure lui nudo come un verme, poggiato allo stipite, con la schiena, la rimirava, con sguardo languido e gli ormoni nuovamente in subbuglio 'non ho mai visto nulla di più sexy in vita mia…' la apostrofò, udendo il ronzio che preannunciava l'arrivo dell'ascensore 'e non voglio che lo veda nessun altro' in fretta, si abbassò sulle ginocchia e la prese in braccio, chiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle e depositandola direttamente sul letto, con una battuta, intanto che la bruna, ridendo a crepapelle, gli tappava la bocca con un bacio 'mi farai venire il colpo della strega…sono troppo vecchio per certe cose'.

'Insomma, ancora niente...' Bruce accarezzò il pancino liscio di Brooke da sopra la stoffa verde dell'abito corto a mezze maniche col colletto di pizzo bianco che indossava, nel corso dell'abituale passeggiata domenicale al mercatino organizzato nel loro quartiere. Camminavano fra le bancarelle di frutta e verdura a chilometri zero, di spezie, miele, formaggi; c'era anche qualche espositore di libri e oggetti vintage.

'Test di gravidanza, negativo...fretta, professore? Ti manca il terreno sotto i piedi?' lo prese in giro; erano passati quattro mesi dalla sua prima visione del futuro radioso che li attendeva e speravano di realizzare al più presto il loro sogno comune.

'Detesto aspettare...un succo di frutta biologico?' indicò un banco, dove facevano eccellenti spremute 'le vitamine fanno sempre bene'.

'Volentieri...' avvicinandosi per sceglierlo, notò, con la coda dell'occhio, il proprietario di un cane di taglia medio grande, un labrador retrivier, che, a una decina di metri da lei, faticava a tenere a bada l'animale e tentava di bloccare la spinta che quello voleva darsi, per liberarsi del guinzaglio.

L'uomo, di mezza età e di corporatura normale, all'ennesimo strattone, mollò la presa sul laccio, emettendo un grido e richiamando la bestia a sé, senza alcun effetto.

Banner intercettò l'interesse del labrador; puntava, con chiarezza, un bambino biondo di circa quattro anni che passeggiava mano nella mano con la mamma, mangiando zucchero filato da un bastoncino di legno 'Cristo santo' bisbigliò, valutando sia l'opportunità di trasformarsi in Hulk - circostanza per cui gli sarebbe occorso un tempo troppo lungo per difendere il ragazzino - sia di fargli da scudo col proprio corpo, andando incontro, di certo, all'aggressività del cane, la cui bava già colava dai denti aguzzi che stava mostrando.

Nella frazione di secondo in cui si spostò verso il piccolo, fra le urla degli avventori del mercato e della madre del bimbo - che aveva avuto la stessa idea del professore e lo aveva immediatamente preso in braccio, voltandosi di schiena e muovendosi per sfuggire alla certa aggressione - udì la voce della Brown 'Ci penso io, resta dove sei'.

Ammonendolo, mosse le mani davanti a sé, ed un colpo d'incanto rosa, una sfera di piccola ma di potente portata, scaraventò il labrador al lato opposto. Il guaito spaventoso risuonò nello spazio aperto, sotto gli sguardi incuriositi e rasserenati dei presenti.

'Brava, ottimo lavoro...' Bruce si complimentò, considerando che la situazione fosse sotto controllo e pure l'opportunità di allontanarsi alla svelta, per evitare domande imbarazzanti.

Non poterono svicolare; la madre del piccolo, una giovane in tuta da ginnastica, messolo a terra, abbracciò Brooke, ringraziandola, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.

Fra il capannello di persone limitrofe, si fece strada il proprietario del cane, che, constatato che l'animale avesse solo perso conoscenza, si era adoperato per scusarsi con la mamma del biondino 'E' la prima volta che accade una cosa del genere; il mio labrador è sempre stato di indole pacifica, ama i bambini. Ha avuto una reazione inconsulta, inspiegabile…'. Si era giustificato in mille modi, mortificato.

Banner si distrasse dalla conversazione, osservando uno stormo di una decina di rondini che si sfracellava contro il vetro anteriore di un furgone rosso, parcheggiato accanto al marciapiede dove si trovavano. Il tonfo e gli schizzi di sangue provocarono altre grida e allarme negli astanti.

Il professore fece due più due e si allarmò 'Dobbiamo andare, buongiorno'. Prese la bruna per la mano, correndo verso la carreggiata della strada, per chiamare un taxi, che si accostò venti secondi dopo. Diede all'autista l'indirizzo del Quartier Generale, con un profondo sospiro.

'Che succede? Sei pallido…' lei non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato e si preoccupò, moltissimo.

'Ascoltami…l'atteggiamento aggressivo ed anomalo del cane e il volo suicida degli uccellini…credo che il problema sia nel campo elettromagnetico intorno alla Terra…' spiegò, impaurito, prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca, avvisando Stark che si stava recando alla base e di farsi trovare lì.

La Brown, in pena, toccò il ciondolo a forma di pentacolo che portava al collo, con un gesto che si augurò scaramantico.

'Ciao…' Tony li aspettava all'ingresso del New Avengers Facility, più esangue del fratello scienziato. Appena pagato il conducente dell'auto gialla, che sfrecciò via come un razzo dalla strana struttura, iniziò a parlare, agitato 'E' come dici, avevi ragione, ed è un disastro'.

'Un disastro cosa? Non teneteci sulle spine' intervenne il Capitano, che aveva attraversato la città con la Harley insieme a Barnes, a tutto gas, e era in piedi nella sala in cui si svolgevano le loro riunioni informali, una grande stanza dalle pareti in cristallo antiproiettile, al centro un tavolo ovale di legno chiaro e poltrone di pelle scura, che confinava con il laboratorio scientifico.

'Siamo al completo' Natasha li salutò, entrando per ultima e indicando Thor, che atterrava col martello nel cortile antistante.

'Raccontagli ciò che hai notato' Stark esortò Bruce, che aveva preso posto accanto a Little Witch.

'Il magnetismo terrestre è un fenomeno fisico naturale presente da sempre sulla Terra, che ha due poli magnetici, non coincidenti con quelli geografici; l'inversione dei campi magnetici è anch'essa un evento ordinario, di cui l'uomo nemmeno si accorge' Banner chiarì 'tuttavia, se l'inversione è repentina e radicale, provoca degli effetti, dà dei segni premonitori, e, di solito, sono comportamenti eccezionali di alcune specie animali'.

Brooke lo aiutò 'Oggi, mentre passeggiavamo al mercatino vicino casa, un cane mansueto ha tentato di aggredire un bambino, e, cinque minuti dopo, uno stormo di rondini si è suicidato contro il parabrezza di un camioncino parcheggiato a fianco a noi…'.

'Per orientarsi durante il volo, gli uccelli utilizzano una sorta di bussola biologica all'interno degli occhi, che permette loro di percepire il campo magnetico terrestre. Bruce ha avuto una valida intuizione; ho contattato, immediatamente, l'Istituto Nazionale di Geofisica, che monitora i movimenti tellurici e quanto accade nel nucleo terrestre e' Tony si mise una mano sulla fronte 'due ore fa c'è stata una modifica importante all'interno della discontinuità di Gutenberg, un terremoto di potenza mai registrata'.

'Come? E' impossibile!' Banner si alzò dalla seggiola, reggendosi con le mani al bordo del tavolo, le nocche diventate bianche dall'agitazione con cui vi si aggrappava.

La bruna lo prese per un braccio, obbligandolo a ritrovare la calma e a rimettersi seduto.

'Noi siamo profani…' si lamentò Bucky, cercando di comprendere.

Stark illustrò 'Scusa: dentro il globo terrestre, esistono zone dove si osservano alcune modificazioni brusche della velocità di propagazione delle onde sismiche. Non parliamo di un terremoto che tocca la crosta terrestre e che fa crollare gli edifici, ma di una movimentazione a migliaia di chilometri di profondità. Le zone chiamate _discontinuità _delimitano i differenti grandi involucri della Terra.

Quella di Gutenberg è situata a circa tremila chilometri sotto la crosta medesima, e segna il limite fra il mantello inferiore e il nucleo esterno…'.

'E quindi, qual è la conseguenza dell'anomalia, animali a parte?' domandò la Romanoff.

'Le onde sismiche stanno facendo raffreddare il nucleo terrestre…Nat, il campo magnetico, generato dalla rotazione della Terra le fa da scudo ed è attivo proprio grazie al nucleo, proteggendola soprattutto dalle tempeste solari e dai brillamenti, i flares; se ve ne fossero di notevoli, col rallentamento, e senza il campo a fare da barriera, in pochi minuti, il pianeta verrebbe…arrostito, carbonizzato…non avremmo scampo' Bruce lo disse, con amarezza.

'Cosa possiamo fare?' chiese Rogers, attonito 'Accediamo a incredibili tecnologie, una soluzione ci sarà'.

'Dovremmo pensare a rimettere in moto il nucleo ma la potenza richiesta, a mia memoria, non esiste…' mormorò Tony.

'E monitorare le movimentazioni solari' aggiunse Bruce 'giorno e notte, anche se potrebbe non servire…la frequenza dei brillamenti varia da molti in una sola giornata, quando il Sole è particolarmente attivo, a circa uno alla settimana, quando invece è quieto, come si dice in gergo. Ci vogliono ore o persino giorni per innescarsi, ma l'eruzione solare vera e propria impiega pochi minuti per rilasciare la sua energia…e come per i terremoti o per le eruzioni vulcaniche, è impossibile poterli prevedere'.

'Caspita…staremo all'erta, pronti a entrare in azione…' Thor aveva il volto scuro, era evidente che non ci fossero risoluzioni immediate.

'E' un problema che coinvolgerà gli scienziati dell'intero pianeta, speriamo che ne venga fuori qualcosa…anzi, mi hanno invitato ad un simposio per discutere delle questione a Vancouver, in Canada. Professore, ci vogliono entrambi; è per domani, fai le valigie' Stark informò il collega, vedendolo scuotere la testa.

'Vai tu e ragguagliami; mi farai leggere i tuoi appunti, preferisco soprassedere' Banner fu deciso; non avrebbe lasciato New York e Brooke, per alcun motivo al mondo. Le scoccò un'occhiata che valse, ai presenti, più di mille parole e Tony non insistette.

'Teniamoci in contatto, per qualsiasi evenienza' li ammonì il Capitano, salutandoli.

'Bruce…forse era meglio avessi acconsentito alla richiesta di Stark di accompagnarlo' la bruna, rimasta in religioso silenzio per l'intero tragitto in taxi dal Quartier Generale a Washington Heights, rientrata in casa, non si trattenne 'ho capito che l'hai fatto per me…andrò a dormire dai miei genitori, così starai tranquillo…'. Separarsi da lui era l'ultima cosa che voleva, ma la situazione era grave e il suo ragazzo…un genio e un Avenger!

Si ritrovò sospinta dalle sue mani sui fianchi, verso il divano più grande del soggiorno, sulla chaise longue; la fece stendere e le si piazzò sopra 'Piccola strega…nessuno mi ruberà un minuto da trascorrere con te…' _soprattutto ora, che la sopravvivenza del nostro pianeta è legata ad un filo_, rifletté.

'E' per la visione?' lo interpellò.

'In parte, forse. E' per noi, per la promessa che ti feci, quando ti dissi che non eri sola…' ammise, fissandola negli occhi cerulei, che gli avevano letteralmente rubato l'anima, auspicando che evitasse di persuaderlo a partire.

Lei fece l'esatto contrario; si liberò delle ballerine ai piedi e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, percependo, compiaciuta, tra la stoffa dell'abito verde e i jeans, il suo desiderio che era anche il proprio 'Non lo sono più, professore e nemmeno tu'. Con un bacio da mozzare il fiato, iniziò il loro nuovo svago d'amore.

C'era qualcosa di insano a voler conoscere il proprio futuro? Sapere in anticipo cosa le sarebbe accaduto era un male, perché le avrebbe tolto la sorpresa? Perché avrebbe potuto modificare gli eventi a proprio piacimento? Brooke si era scervellata sull'argomento ed era giunta alla conclusione che non esistesse la risposta giusta.

Quel pomeriggio, sola in casa, si era consolata, pensando che avrebbe potuto dare una sbirciatina, giusto per avere qualche ulteriore dettaglio rispetto alla visione del suo pancione, che, toccando Bruce, si era ripetuta altre tre volte, identica e speculare alla prima.

In fondo, aveva gli strumenti adatti; Loki glieli aveva lasciati, insieme al Tesseract, e li custodiva, più che gelosamente, nella cabina armadio della camera da letto padronale, accanto ai propri vestiti.

Così si era decisa; aveva tirato le tende, per rendere il soggiorno più buio possibile e aveva portato, sul tavolinetto da fumo, la bottiglietta di olio di oppio, una candela sola - giacché che non c'erano altri a formare la catena di energia - e i bastoncini di incenso, oltre a due piattini, gli stessi usati la sera in cui era presente l'asgardiano.

Bruciò i legnetti, in uno dei due piatti, con un accendino recuperato in cucina, e mise alcune gocce di olio sulle mani, per poter ungere per bene la candela scura, di cui fece ardere lo stoppino, stillando un po' di cera liquida nel secondo piattino a far tenere saldo il cero.

Fissò la fiammella, quasi ipnotizzata dalla luce che emanava. Le parve non accadesse nulla di particolare e si scoraggiò, continuando, tuttavia, a concentrarsi sul bagliore stesso.

Avvertì uno strano spostamento di aria alle spalle, un risucchio. Una sensazione di freddo la colse fin dentro le ossa; la brezza funesta si interruppe e la fiamma della candela si ingrandì di dimensioni, creando un cerchio opaco, in cui apparve una sfera rosa e successivamente una verde…un globo enorme e poi un altro, che scomparvero alla velocità con cui si erano manifestati.

La Brown ne fu rassicurata, potevano essere solo suoi colpi d'incanto, e non ci badò; fu delusa, per il resto. Cercava un indizio per un problema personale e diverso…lo ebbe…la conferma delle sue precedenti visioni…davanti a sé, improvvisa, l'immagine di una pancia gravida, con due mani strette fra loro, la sua e di Bruce, con fedi nuziali di metallo dorato agli anulari, lei vestita con l'abito nero con la decorazione bianca sul petto che piaceva al suo compagno e che era anche il suo prediletto. Erano loro due, certamente, ancorché non poté vedere i volti delle due figure. La proiezione svanì, con la medesima velocità con cui le si era presentata.

Dubbi sul futuro non ne aveva più…svanirono anch'essi.

Il moro principe asgardiano lo aveva ribadito più volte; l'incertezza era sul quando, non sul se. Era una mera questione di pazienza, capitata in un periodo della sua esistenza in cui scalpitava, in cui voleva bruciare le tappe.

Spense la candela e i bastoncini, riponendo gli oggetti che aveva utilizzato, preparandosi per l'invito misterioso che aveva ricevuto da Banner per il tardo pomeriggio.

In un elegantissimo paio di pantaloni palazzo rosa antico, una maglia di seta nera, con le maniche corte ed il colletto alla coreana, delle open toe di pelle nera, con un tacco dieci, pochette abbinata, orecchini e collana di perle, Brooke scese nell'androne del palazzo, all'ora prestabilita.

Bruce, completo scuro senza cravatta e camicia bianca - che aveva portato con sé dal mattino e indossato nella propria stanza all'Università - era già lì ad attenderla, in mano un corsage da polso per lei, molto romantico, con un nastrino bianco e delle rose intrecciate nella parte superiore, a vista, della specie 'Antico amore'.

Rimase a bocca aperta, davanti alla bellezza della dea che gli veniva incontro. Gli mancavano le parole, aveva la gola secca; si sforzò, non volendo lasciare solo al suo sguardo eloquente l'emozione che gli salì dallo stomaco alla gola 'Sei un incanto…amore mio…'.

Si mosse verso di lei, aprendo le braccia, nelle quali la Brown volo, letteralmente, stringendolo a sé.

'Sei splendido anche tu…meno mostro verde' rise, leggera, per stemperare il suo turbamento interiore, interessandosi al corsage.

'E' meraviglioso…' stese il polso destro, per farselo agganciare.

'Ho pensato che ti fossi persa il ballo del liceo, per colpa della reclusione forzata nella torre d'avorio dei tuoi genitori ed ho voluto recuperare!' le avrebbe dato il mondo, qualsiasi cosa…

'Non era il momento giusto, evidentemente; lo è con te, amore, adesso' lo baciò, sul marciapiede, senza remora alcuna…esistevano loro due…e basta! 'Dove mi porti?'.

'E' una sorpresa; andremo in Metropolitana, è più semplice' la condusse sotto la fermata, per arrivare col treno a quella dell'Upper West Side.

'La meta è il Museo di Storia Naturale? Ci sono stata con mio padre'.

'Non esattamente. La struttura annessa, il Planetario' Banner indicò un futuristico cubo di vetro di enormi dimensioni, che conteneva un globo gigantesco, illuminato di azzurro intenso, sospeso nella struttura.

'All'interno della sfera che vedi si trova l'Hayden Planetarium, dove, a rotazione, vengono proiettati filmati sulla volta celeste e altri mondi…volevo starmene con te a guardarli con il naso all'insù' le confidò.

Attesi pochi minuti per l'acquisto del biglietto, erano stati accolti all'interno dell'anfiteatro del Planetario, e si erano accomodati in due poltroncine, disposte nelle file a cerchio, a testa alta, per ammirare intorno, a trecentosessanta gradi, l'illustrazione in tre d della nascita della Terra.

'E' uno spettacolo…' la ragazza gli aveva poggiato la testa sulla spalla, contemplando, a seguire, un cielo stellato che aveva iniziato a brillare, sopra i loro capi, e il viaggio aveva avuto inizio… un viaggio fantastico!

Una voce narrante aveva spiegato loro l'origine dell'Universo.

'Riesci a immaginare come la materia oscura influenzi la tua vita?' il professore, assorto, aveva domandato.

La bruna non aveva risposto…ragionava su quanto la sua esistenza fosse radicalmente cambiata, da quando era insieme al suo dolce compagno; gli si strinse di più e lui ne intuì i pensieri, facendo altrettanto.

Godettero di un'infinità di proiezioni, che li resero edotti sui moti dei pianeti, sul Sistema solare e le galassie più vicine e, infine, sulle Costellazioni.

'Questa parte è bellissima, mi intriga' con un programma ad hoc, che simulava come riconoscere proprio le Costellazioni, impararono ad individuare i raggruppamenti di stelle conosciute col nome di Andromeda, Cassiopea, Cigno e così via.

'E' vero, sono immagini meravigliose, sembra di essere al cinema, pure meglio' nel buio dell'anfiteatro, con gli astri che brillavano, l'atmosfera si era fatta quasi poetica, e dover lasciare la sala, al termine dei filmati, fu una piccola delusione.

'Sarei rimasta per ore…giurami che torneremo' chiese a Bruce, entusiasmata.

'Ogni volta che vorrai!' le promise, trascinandola nel percorso a spirale attorno alla sfera, che ripercorreva la storia dell'Universo, attraverso modelli in scala di galassie, stelle, pianeti e altri corpi celesti, per completare la visita.

'Sei un secchione, Banner…ci butteranno fuori, fra cinque minuti…stanno per chiudere e il custode ha già alzato gli occhi al cielo' lo prese in giro, mentre lui leggeva le indicazioni scritte in piccolo sui modellini, tenendosi gli occhiali da presbite sul naso.

'Hai ragione e poi la nostra serata continua; ho una fame da lupo…' la sollecitò verso l'uscita e riuscì a stupirla, nuovamente. Aveva scelto il ristorante più romantico dell'intera New York City, dove arrivarono in taxi in pochi minuti.

'Sei ammattito? Peggio di Tony' commentò, salendo nell'ascensore del 'Rainbow room', lo storico locale al sessantacinquesimo piano del Comcast Building al Rockefeller Center.

'E' il primo ristorante ad essere stato ubicato all'interno di un grattacielo e il secondo più alto della città. Poiché ti era piaciuto l'Empire, non mi sono voluto esimere' chiarì, entrando nella sala principale - arricchita da lampadari di cristallo, luci soffuse rose e complementi d'arredo di gran pregio - per essere accompagnato al tavolo prenotato sulla terrazza, che affacciava sulla parte sud di Manhattan, in stile più semplice e minimale, ma ugualmente elegante.

Nella cornice dell'incanto notturno newyorkese, Brooke sedette; lo skyline era mozzafiato e davanti agli occhi aveva proprio l'Empire State Building…capì non fosse casuale e che Bruce avesse riservato esattamente quel posto per lei…ed anche che avesse riservato l'intera terrazza, giacché erano completamente soli!

Unì le falangi della mano destra alla sua, intanto che il cameriere si avvicinava per le ordinazioni, versando l'acqua minerale nei loro bicchieri 'Scegli tu per me'.

'E' facile, tesoro' deciso, si rivolse all'addetto, ripiegando il menù e poggiandolo sul tavolo 'una porzione di pollo al parmigiano ed una pizza bianca coi funghi'; suscitando una risatina ed un sorriso splendente alla Brown, Banner continuò 'e una bottiglia di champagne rosé Brut Veuve Glicquot'.

Non appena il cameriere si allontanò, la ragazza commentò 'Proposta enogastronomica eccellente…sei impazzito? La terrazza solo per noi? Ti sarà costato un patrimonio, sei più megalomane di Tony…è fantastico!'.

'Nulla di meno, per la mia piccola strega!' ribatté l'uomo, al settimo cielo.

'Ci sono novità per il campo magnetico?' si informò, vedendolo fare una smorfia di disappunto; lo domandava tutte le sere e non fece eccezione 'Anche se siamo insieme nel locale più modaiolo e raffinato del mondo, e credimi lo apprezzo immensamente, non posso scordare il resto…'.

Il professore bevve un sorso d'acqua 'No…purtroppo…aspettavamo notizie confortanti dagli studiosi che Stark ha incontrato a Toronto, il mese scorso. Non ne hanno'.

'Quindi il nostro pianeta potrebbe essere spazzato via da un brillamento solare da un momento all'altro?'.

'Sì, è così, ne abbiamo parlato tante volte'.

'Non so…' era titubante; si mise il pollice sulle labbra, giocherellando con l'unghia fra i denti.

'Per piacere…non voglio segreti fra noi' la invitò ad aprirsi, afferrando che avesse qualcosa da confidargli.

'Non arrabbiarti. Oggi pomeriggio ho ripetuto l'incantesimo che mi ha insegnato Loki. Desideravo capire qualcosa in più sulle premonizioni della mia futura gravidanza' mormorò, con il viso rivolto al sottopiatto d'argento.

'Brooke…Little Witch…sei libera di fare ciò che credi, non devi mica chiedermi il permesso. Sono il tuo fidanzato, non tuo padre' si rammaricò.

'Noi condividiamo ogni cosa, avrei dovuto avvisarti della mia intenzione…comunque, ho visto la stessa immagine delle volte precedenti…' ridacchiò 'per cui, dato che, per la gestazione di un essere umano servono nove mesi e ancora non sono incinta…'.

'E le tue premonizioni si sono sempre realizzate…dovrai sopportarmi per i prossimi dieci mesi almeno, giusto?' era evidente che un po' di tempo lo avevano 'e che forse non tutto è perduto…' commentò Bruce, osservando le squisite pietanze che il cameriere posizionava sul tavolo, mescendo al contempo lo champagne nei loro calici.

'Esatto' la Brown gli fece l'occhiolino ed alzò il bicchiere, nel gesto di un brindisi 'festeggiamo? Fino all'alba di domani mattina?' propose, ammiccando, maliziosa, facendo tintinnare il vetro del flûte con quello di Banner, con i piedini, incorniciati dalle open toe che gli carezzavano le gambe, attraverso il fresco lana dell'abito elegante.

Il professore prese fiato; uno struggimento di sensi lo aveva colpito in pieno, insieme a un formicolio che saliva dal punto in cui percepiva il sandalo di Brooke fino all'inguine e dintorni, per risalire alla base del cranio.

Lei si accorse dell'effetto che stava avendo sul compagno, dall'espressione frastornata e dalla dilatazione delle pupille scure, diventate piccole come spilli. Con la mano, sotto il tavolo, lo carezzò sulla coscia per lambirlo sul torace, all'altezza della fila dei bottoni della camicia bianca, aperti, sfiorando con il dorso delle dita la pelle sotto il collo, strappandogli un gemito 'Dovremmo cenare…'.

'Scusa, non mi contengo a fianco a te e facevo pensieri impuri' prese la mano fra le sue e la portò alle labbra per baciarla.

'Vergognati' la bruna lo ammonì, simpatica e afferrò un pezzetto di pollo con la forchetta, mugolando, per la bontà del boccone.

Bruce la seguì, attaccando la pizza, senza usare le posate, direttamente con le mani. Un triangolo finì in pochi secondi, come il resto del pasto, tra chiacchiere, risate e provocazioni, fino al momento di andare.

'Lo champagne made in Stark…lo abbiamo scolato' commentò Brooke, che aveva consigliato di farsi chiamare un taxi dalla reception del ristorante. Erano piuttosto allegri e vogliosi di tornare a casa.

Trascorsi dieci minuti, dell'auto gialla non si vedeva l'ombra, cosicché lei, scocciata dell'attesa, lo trascinò fuori, muovendosi verso una stradina laterale, piuttosto isolata.

'Che succede?'.

'Non ho la scopa, ma mi difendo' in un lampo, lo avvolse a sé con le braccia attorno alla vita e si librò con lui nell'aria, ridendo come una bambina.

'Sei impazzita? E' pericoloso, potremmo precipitare e potrebbero vederci…' Banner tentò di dissuaderla, abbassando lo sguardo sull'asfalto che si allontanava sempre più.

'No, so levitare con…destrezza. Dammi fiducia, sarà splendido' lo contraddì.

La sensazione di volare era meravigliosa, farlo con lei, in quel modo, entusiasmante. Si vergognò di volerle tarpare le ali, in senso letterale, e abdicò, cingendola con forza 'Sei la mia piccola strega, non mi aspettavo niente di meno…e sia, portaci a casa!'.

Volteggiando, fin sopra il grattacielo che li aveva ospitati, la Brown scelse il tragitto meno illuminato e meno ricco di possibili occhi indiscreti, bypassando finestre accese e terrazze gremite.

La brezza della sera sferzava, leggera, i loro visi, che erano finiti guancia a guancia, con i capelli lunghi di lei attorcigliati su entrambi.

'Non mi sono mai sentito così bene…' riconobbe l'uomo; la sensazione di estrema libertà e il coinvolgimento emozionale con la donna straordinaria con cui era congiunto lo aveva riempito di un benessere mai provato. Era la felicità completa e assoluta dell'amore.

'Hai organizzato una serata che ricorderò per sempre, e mi sembrava carino contraccambiare con un regalo molto personale' un bacino a fior di labbra, gli spiegò come le fosse venuta quell'ispirazione.

'Indimenticabile…ti prego di andare piano, per favore, così il tragitto durerà più a lungo' utilizzò la stessa frase che lei gli aveva detto in auto, al ritorno dal _Lavo Restaurant_, mesi prima.

'Tutto quello che vuoi, amore mio' teneramente, acconsentì, coinvolgendolo in una lenta traversata da sogno, durante la quale godettero di un panorama unico e della reciproca vicinanza. Dato un ultimo sguardo al Ponte di Brooklyn e all'affascinante città che li ospitava, atterrarono sul terrazzino del loro appartamento, limitrofo alla camera da letto, la cui finestra era rimasta accostata.

'Lo avevi premeditato?' le domandò il professore, dato che la tenevano sempre chiusa, quando uscivano, per evitare problemi di furti.

'L'ho scordata, forse inconsciamente…' entrò nella stanza, liberandosi delle scarpe e sganciando la collana di perle, davanti lo specchio sopra il comò.

Bruce aveva riposto la giacca su una stampella, appendendola nella cabina armadio, e si era seduto al centro sul letto, lo vedeva dalla superficie riflettente. Aveva uno sguardo…sorprendente, insolito…non riuscì a leggergli nella mente…era strano!

'Vieni qui…' con la mano, batté sul materasso, chiamandola a sé.

Lei si collocò alla sua destra, interdetta, il battito accelerato 'Non farmi preoccupare tu, stavolta'.

'Vuoi sposarmi, piccola strega? Non posso lasciarmi sfuggire una donna come te! La tua voglia di condividere e donarmi emozioni, mi ha contagiato...ti voglio per sempre e pure oltre' lo chiese, timidamente, molto spaventato di un suo rifiuto.

Lo amava alla follia, come lui, d'altronde, ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco. E il figlio in arrivo, oggetto delle visioni, tanto cercato, era un segno tangibile del loro legame…ma lui aveva sempre il doppio dei suoi anni ed era…un mostro verde, il Giano bifronte della scultura in bella mostra in soggiorno.

Brooke avvicinò il proprio viso a quello di Banner, rispondendo con un gesto...con la mano accanto alla bocca, soffiò un bacino e, immediatamente, comparve un cuoricino rosa che gli si depositò sulle labbra.

Dopo il colpo d'incanto, intrecciò carnalmente la bocca con la sua, in una bacio vero di una durata infinita. Nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto dire quanto fosse durato, se minuti, secondi, oppure ore.

Il tempo intorno a loro si era fermato, nuovamente; il piacere della reciprocità del loro amore e della loro intimità, oltre alla consapevolezza di essersi promessi l'una all'altro per la vita e oltre, aveva portato le loro anime e i loro cuori fino a toccare le stelle del cielo, più splendenti di quelle ammirate al Planetario.

_N.d.a._

_Continua l'idillio fra Little Witch e il suo amato professore, fra dolci momenti, paure per il futuro e un'inevitabile proposta di matrimonio._

_Ringrazio Sis, che mi ha tenuto la mano, aiutandomi per la parte scientifica, che, grazie alla sua collaborazione, è realistica e plausibile. Ciò che avete letto del brillamento solare e annessi è stato oggetto di approfondimento serio e scientifico._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9 Una stella sfolgorante**

'Adoro fare colazione a letto, la domenica mattina' Banner imboccava lentamente Brooke, con le uova strapazzate che aveva preparato per loro 'sai, quando arrivava il weekend ero più triste del solito. Mi ritrovavo da solo, con poco da fare e molto tempo per me. Senza Università e Avengers, a parte qualche uscita con Tony, facevo il conto alla rovescia, in attesa del lunedì... adesso è il contrario. Non vedo l'ora sia venerdì sera, perché il fine settimana posso coccolarti...'.

'Anch'io l'aspetto con impazienza… Per me, invece, ogni giorno era uguale all'altro. Stando sempre in casa, le ore non passavano mai, tranne quando scolpivo e nonostante la compagnia dei miei genitori...' gli scompigliò i capelli ricci 'a proposito...ci hanno invitato a pranzo, oggi...' si lamentò.

'Uhm...i manicaretti di tua madre hanno un pessimo effetto sul mio girovita…sono irresistibili' prese fra le dita la ciccia dell'addome.

'Si chiamano maniglie dell'amore e sono mie! 'con un bacio ardente al sapore di uova e pancetta, la bruna pose fine alla discussione, aprendone un'altra ben più piacevole, interrotta sul più bello dallo squillare del cellulare del professore, che lui recuperò dal comodino, con una smorfia di disappunto, trasformatasi subito in un'espressione lugubre...ascoltando l'interlocutore, fece cenno a Brooke di prepararsi, indicando la cabina armadio.

Lei comprese si trattasse di una chiamata dal Quartier Generale e, senza pensarci troppo su, dalla rastrelliera, prese gli abiti acquistati a Salem, quelli di Little Witch, indossandoli velocemente.

'Abbiamo un bel problema' Banner lo comunicò, con voce flebile, funerea 'c'è una strana attività solare con dei piccoli brillamenti, però massivi...molto numerosi...'.

Si era infilato al volo t-shirt, jeans e sneakers 'Prendo le chiavi dell'auto e ti aspetto giù' la avvisò, dandole un buffetto.

Lei annuì, terminando di vestirsi, poi lo fermò 'No, ci porto io!'. Avrebbero fatto prima, non esitò.

Inginocchiata per tirare su la zip degli stivaletti neri, notò la borsa marrone di Loki...non seppe mai il perché ma, d'istinto, ne estrasse il Tesseract e lo ripose nel proprio zainetto, per portarlo con sé, uscendo velocemente per raggiungere il professore che l'attendeva già sul balconcino, volando via abbracciata a lui, in direzione della base.

'Ci mancava la strega, dopo il principe' Tony era riuscito persino a sparare una battuta, vedendoli planare sul prato antistante la base, quasi nell'attimo in cui atterrò Thor col Mjollnr.

Gli Avengers erano tutti presenti e in grande spolvero, uniformi indosso e armi alla mano. Lui stesso indossava i bracciali di sua invenzione utili per richiamare i componenti di Iron Man, pure se non sarebbe servito. Si trattava di sembrare pronti, non essendolo veramente.

Il Capitano fissava il cielo, dal vetro della finestra del laboratorio, affranto 'Sconfitto Thanos, credevo avremmo potuto affrontare qualsiasi avversario...e ora...'.

Il fedele amico di una vita gli pose la mano in vibranio sulla spalla 'Sempre melodrammatico...'.

'Ha ragione, invece, Barnes...purtroppo stavolta non dipende da noi. Vi ho chiamato con urgenza poiché dall'Osservatorio Astronomico della Nasa mi hanno avvertito di movimentazioni molto anomale attorno al Sole. Sono scie di flare di piccole dimensioni...però...' Stark ebbe un'incertezza, che Banner colmò.

'Si accompagnano a brillamenti notevoli...ne basterebbe uno soltanto...e saremmo carbonizzati in pochi minuti, fra enormi sofferenze...' terminò per il fratello scienziato.

'Quanto tempo ci vuole perché la luminescenza raggiunga la Terra?' lo interpellò Natasha, nervosa.

'L'eruzione solare vera e propria impiega pochi minuti per rilasciare la sua energia. Dalla stella madre alla crosta terrestre circa otto minuti, massimo dieci...il satellite che abbiamo puntato sul Sole ci segnalerà il momento in cui nasce...' Tony fu chiaro. Era pochissimo.

'Un piano?' Thor era perplesso, gli sembrava una situazione surreale. Pensò, con tristezza, a suo fratello e sua cognata, e ai quattro nipoti che aveva conosciuto superficialmente, rammaricato.

Brooke, le falangi unite a quelle di Bruce, in ugual modo, si chiese se avrebbe mai rivisto i propri genitori, che l'aspettavano per pranzo.

'L'unica soluzione sarebbe rimettere in moto il nucleo interno della Terra, sferzandolo con un'energia di portata immensa. Bisognerebbe spararla nel nucleo rallentato, dentro il mantello terrestre, per innescare nuovamente i moti connettivi. Il punto indicato dagli esperti è in prossimità della Fossa delle Marianne, la più profonda depressione oceanica conosciuta al mondo. Lì non c'è la crosta continentale da oltrepassare ma solo parte di quella oceanica, che è spessa circa cinque chilometri; è formata da una roccia basaltica, assai meno dura di quella continentale, che è granitica' chiarì Tony.

'Il problema è che eventuali armi o missili o raggi in nostro possesso non hanno la potenza che serve e causerebbero effetti collaterali incommensurabili. Terremoti, tsunami e radiazioni distruggerebbero ugualmente la vita sull'intero pianeta...' aggiunse Banner.

'Che razza di guaio' il conto alla rovescia con la morte, no. Vedova Nera, turbata, poggiò la fronte al vetro, accanto a Rogers, scrutandolo, malinconica. Lui mise a terra lo scudo e la strinse a sé, affettuoso.

'Non ho mai capito perché non vi siate messi insieme...Gesù, siete una coppia perfetta e avete perso anni…' bofonchiò Stark.

'Per piacere, non è il momento...' il Capitano si lamentò, udendo un suono allarmato provenire da uno dei terminali, davanti all'ironico e logorroico collega che imprecò 'Cristo santo, nooo'.

'È un flare, un brillamento immane...è partito da qualche secondo' Bruce, pallido come un fantasma, fissò Brooke...Perché? Perché così poco tempo per loro? Stava per aprire bocca e non poté.

Lei, accanto, gli scompigliò i riccioli e lo baciò. Le labbra morbide lo accolsero in un bacio passionale, dolce...unico...struggente 'Ti amo immensamente, professore...'.

Con gli occhi colmi dell'amore che si poteva mettere in un unico sguardo, si staccò da lui, fece due passi indietro, aprì lo zaino, tirò fuori il Cubo cosmico, lo strinse con un braccio e, con la mano libera vicino la bocca, gli mandò un ultimo bacino, generando un colpo d'incanto rosa a forma di cuore, che gli si posò sul petto.

Il tempo di vederlo scomparire sulla sua maglietta che era scomparsa pure la bruna, svanita con la Gemma dello Spazio.

'Nooooooo, Brookeeeeee' il grido disumano del professore risuonò nell'aria.

Capirono in un attimo quale fosse la sua meta ed il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene.

'È una strega potente...' il biondo, incredulo, ripeté le parole di Loki, comprendendo, parimenti, perché suo fratello avesse lasciato il Tesseract a Little Witch, senza colpoferire, e perché non gli avesse risposto al telefono in nessuna circostanza, dai giorni della sua visita a New York…conosceva il destino di Little Witch…e probabilmente quello di tutti loro!

'È andata alla Fossa delle Marianne...col jet non arriveremo mai in tempo...Thor, forse io e te sì e fra pochi minuti sarà tutto finito...' Stark, affranto e speranzoso assieme, assemblò sul corpo le parti metalliche della propria armatura e si rivolse al suo amico più caro 'Vai con Point Break, è il più veloce...'.

Poi fece cenno a Steve, che si avvinghiò alla sua vita, mentre il principe asgardiano e Banner, in pena, erano già volati via e Bucky e Natasha corsi nell'hangar verso il Quinjet.

Furono proprio loro a visualizzare, dall'aereo, cosa accadesse sopra la Fossa delle Marianne, davanti al Giappone, tramite il satellite delle Industrie Stark che avevano orientato su quella parte di Oceano Pacifico.

Brooke si era materializzata lì, ed era rimasta in volo, col Tesseract ancora fra le braccia ma immediatamente, per avere le mani libere, aveva estratto la Gemma blu dal Cubo e l'aveva riposta nella tasca dello spolverino, gettando via il suo contenitore.

Passato lo scombussolamento dello strano viaggio, nella mente le si aprì un varco...ebbe un'intuizione precisa di dove indirizzare, con esattezza, i colpi d'incanto...mosse le dita e le sfere colorate di rosa, una via l'altra, colpirono la roccia all'interno della Fossa, superati gli undici chilometri di muro d'acqua, creando un passaggio per l'energia successiva, che si insinuò in direzione del nucleo terrestre.

La testa era sgombra di retropensieri...doveva provare, tentare di salvare il mondo meraviglioso in cui vivevano le persone che amava...i suoi amici, i suoi genitori e…Bruce!

Come nello scontro con Kratos, fu il sentimento che provava per il professore a guidarla, il senso di libertà e completezza che le dava stare con lui, la felicità assoluta del suo abbraccio, il ricordo di ogni momento che avevano trascorso insieme...e li rammentò, uno ad uno, contenta di aver avuto la fortuna di un incontro che le aveva cambiato la vita, che l'aveva resa una persona migliore, che l'aveva fatta diventare Little Witch.

Bruce era stata la sua magia…e insieme la sua favola.

I colpi erano tanto numerosi e repentini nel susseguirsi da apparire come un unico raggio di luce rosa, continua. Percepì che il nucleo terrestre stesse riprendendo il suo movimento naturale, con lentezza.

Insistette nei colpi, vedendo sulla sinistra apparire il mantello rosso di Thor e...il suo professore attaccato al collega...maledizione...era così concentrata!

Stretto all'asgardiano, Banner la guardava; avrebbe voluto dissuaderla, ma forse era l'unica possibilità che avevano e la bruna non sembrava stanca o spossata.

Rimase muto, a fissare la sua bellissima, tenace e coraggiosa Little Witch, con Tony che sopraggiungeva con Steve al seguito e gli si affiancava 'Non ce la farà, sta per arrivare il flare, mancano pochi secondi...'.

Brooke udì perfettamente le parole di Stark…Sussultò, girandosi verso il gruppo, e incrociò i quarzi scuri di cui si era innamorata…fu folgorata dalla visione che aveva avuto nel soggiorno dell'appartamento di New York…capì quale fosse il suo destino…sorrise al suo professore…poi…sdoppiò i propri poteri!

Con la mano destra, mantenne il controllo dei colpi d'incanto rosa che andavano a bersaglio nella faglia mentre con la sinistra, alzata in alto, fece partire una sorta di altro raggio, stavolta verde, verso il cielo...i suoi occhi erano dello stesso colore, stavolta, sempre più intenso…verdi anch'essi!

'Che sta facendo?' domandò Thor.

'Sta salvando il pianeta...' bisbigliò Bruce, vedendola leggermente in difficoltà, con un dubbio amletico nel cuore...e uno strano sentore…come se l'energia la stesse mangiando viva…

'Ha creato una barriera attorno alla Terra, la sta schermando, con un colpo d'incanto...verde…c'è un alone di quell'identico colore che la ricopre, ovunque. Il flare è stato comunque deviato e non ha intaccato lo sbarramento…e poi…dalla strumentazione, io e Nat abbiamo rilevato che il nucleo è tornato a girare alla velocità e temperatura abituale, non è più rallentato; la piccola strega ce l'ha fatta, ringraziatela da parte nostra' la voce esaltata e felice di Bucky, rimbalzata tramite Iron Man fra di loro, confermò ciò che avevano intuito.

'È incredibile...' commentò Thor.

All'ennesimo e ultimo colpo d'incanto, di grande potenza, Little Witch, molto pallida, si voltò; i fanali verdi piantati sul suo amore tornarono cerulei e le labbra si arcuarono in un sorriso incantevole...un attimo prima che le palpebre si chiudessero e precipitasse in acqua, priva di sensi.

'Brookeeeeeeee' il professore perse il controllo, in preda alla disperazione; iniziò la solita trasformazione, fra le braccia del biondo, che non riuscì a trattenerlo e lo lasciò andare.

Sprofondò, fra le onde dell'Oceano, già con le sembianze di Hulk, in un cambiamento più che repentino.

'Il mostro che alberga dentro Banner ha capacità di resistenza e agilità...può tirarla fuori...Rogers, ti va un bagno?' senza attendere la risposta positiva del Capitano, Stark lo trascinò con sé, lasciandolo di vedetta, a pelo d'acqua, e scendendo nelle profondità marine, con Thor alle calcagna.

Il liquido era maledettamente freddo, e più ci si inoltrava, più era buio. Fu la pelle di Hulk a fargli da faro. Tony osservò Bruce nuotare, sgraziato e imponente, con foga, verso il corpo inerme della Brown e, stringendolo fra le braccia, risalire a galla, battendo le gambe enormi; si indirizzò verso Steve, rimasto in superficie, in attesa, che l'aiutò a tenerla con la testa fuori dall'Oceano.

'È viva?' Point Break si ritrovò a chiederlo, sconvolto. Il viso della ragazza era cinereo, le labbra erano blu, i capelli a raggiera galleggiavano scomposti. L'energia sprigionata dai colpi d'incanto era stata letale, per l'interessata, rappresentando, al contrario, la salvezza per tutti gli altri.

Iron Man le poggiò la mano sul petto, e il guanto metallico ne verificò i segni vitali. Gridò 'Il cuore batte ma non respira...va ventilata...Capitanooooo' Rogers, fattale uscire, con un'abile e repentina manovra, l'acqua di mare ingerita dai polmoni, iniziò la respirazione bocca a bocca, nel tempo in cui Thor la reggeva, per permettere al professore di riprendere l'aspetto umano.

'Devi tornare in te...Bruce...ha bisogno di te...' lo pregò Stark, osservandolo dibattersi fra le onde, e fu pronto a agguantarlo, immaginando quanto fosse provato, fisicamente e psicologicamente.

'Tony…aiutami…' bisbigliò il suo fratello scienziato, appena trasformato, stringendo la manina affusolata della sua fidanzata, gelata.

'Dobbiamo farla respirare…guarda lì…forse abbiamo una possibilità' un gommone di salvataggio della Marina delle Isole Filippine, con tre operatori a bordo, gli si fece incontro.

Ai soccorritori, Stark chiese se avessero una maschera a ossigeno o simili e subito gli addetti la passarono.

Steve la collocò sul viso della Brown. Nel frattempo, Point Break cercò nelle tasche dello spolverino la Gemma dello Spazio, senza successo…poteva essere il lasciapassare per un teletrasporto alla base, ma non ve n'era traccia, probabilmente era dispersa sul fondo del mare o era stata disintegrata dalla potenza di Little Witch.

'Thor, riporta Brooke al Quartier Generale; io ti seguo con Bruce. Steve, rimani qui, sul gommone, fino a quando non arrivano Bucky e la Vedova. Natasha' Tony le parlò tramite la trasmittente, mantenendo un sangue freddo che non era più sicuro di possedere 'mobilita i migliori medici del paese, spiegando l'accaduto, affinché ci diano un altro parere sullo stato della paziente…e, per piacere, avvisa anche i suoi genitori, con più tatto che puoi'. Con uno sguardo accorato agli altri, mise i motori al massimo, in scia al mantello rosso del principe, il respiro dell'altro addosso.

Erano stati pochi minuti, con le teste in pieno delirio. Ovviamente loro quattro erano giunti prima dei dottori e dei Brown.

Con un grandissimo sforzo, Banner aveva spogliato la bruna degli abiti grondanti e, detersala con salviette umidificate, l'aveva vestita con un camice usa e getta; con l'aiuto di Thor, l'aveva distesa sul letto medico, nel piccolo ma attrezzato ospedale che avevano predisposto per le emergenze.

Agganciata a ogni monitor possibile ed attaccata a un respiratore di ultima generazione, era, apparentemente, ancora in vita…ma lui era uno scienziato…e sapeva bene come fosse amplio, in medicina, tale concetto...era una vita a cui avevano strappato il futuro...insieme al proprio!

Nemmeno si era cambiato; scalzo e con i jeans logori, accolse Sheila e Robert, insieme a Tony. Le loro facce addolorate alla vista della figlia in quelle condizioni lo fecero impazzire, delirare; soprattutto quella di suo padre, che si avvicinò agli schermi, intanto che Stark illustrava gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore, tessendo le lodi di Brooke, per quanto inutili, sottolineando il suo nobile sacrificio.

'Il cuore batte ma il ritmo è molto flebile, incerto…invece, i polmoni sono andati. Ho fatto l'impossibile perché non vivesse attaccata a un respiratore…e poi è finita così…quando non sarà più ventilata, andrà in arresto cardiaco' Robert lo mormorò, in maniera asettica, con le mani poggiate sul braccio della ragazza, come a volerla trattenere a sé.

'Purtroppo sì, la macchina respira per lei e le onde celebrali sono minime; purtroppo, tra lo sforzo per le sfere di energia e il tempo trascorso sott'acqua senza ossigeno, l'attività neuronale del cervello è quasi zero. Siamo in attesa delle analisi del sangue, ho effettuato un prelievo, per un ulteriore scrupolo' Tony li avvisò.

Sheila era già morta dentro…aveva provato la sensazione orripilante di stare per sopravvivere alla figlia, durante gli anni in cui aveva affrontato la distrofia muscolare, ma ora l'attanagliava un'afflizione orrenda, peggiore; dall'altro lato del letto, riuscì a fare una sola domanda, che mandò in pezzi, letteralmente, quel poco che rimaneva dell'equilibrio mentale dei presenti 'Hai incluso anche un test di gravidanza?'.

Il professore voltò la testa, quasi a bocca aperta…aveva avuto un brivido a vedere i colpi d'incanto verdi volare verso il cielo, e la sfumatura gli era parsa simile al colore dell'epidermide di Hulk…aveva rimandato la riflessione al mittente, dato ciò che era accaduto successivamente.

Thor, cambiatosi con una tuta da ginnastica blu della squadra, appena sopraggiunto, dette un colpo di tosse 'Cosa vi fa credere sia incinta?'.

'La visione doveva rimanere un vostro segreto, me lo ha detto ugualmente, Bruce…' sua mamma aveva ricevuto una confidenza speciale, che espose ai presenti e, _in primis_, al fidanzato 'So che le sue premonizioni si sono avverate, nessuna esclusa…per cui…'.

'D'accordo, eseguiremo l'esame per le Beta HCG, relative all'ormone della gravidanza, per toglierci il pensiero…Banner, meglio che tu ti dia una sistemata, nel frattempo' Tony lo invitò e l'altro si affrettò, ritornando un quarto d'ora dopo, anche lui in tuta scura, i capelli ancora bagnati, nell'esatto istante in cui i risultati delle analisi del sangue furono pronti.

Scorrendoli, il professore emise un singulto…era come aveva previsto Sheila ed era il motivo del verde delle sfere di energia e dell'ultimo splendido sorriso che gli aveva rivolto prima di perdere conoscenza 'Aspettiamo un figlio, Brooke è incinta di tre settimane…'; il tono era molto triste. La notizia più bella e più attesa era giunta nel momento più buio e disgraziato della sua esistenza.

Le condizioni della ragazza erano disperate, e, chiaramente, non sarebbe sopravvissuta per portare a termine la gravidanza: non ci sarebbe stata più…né lei né l'embrione che era il frutto della loro commistione amorosa.

Mise le mani sul viso, non riuscendo a trattenersi. Le lacrime sgorgavano come un fiume in piena; singhiozzando, si abbassò sulle ginocchia, senza alcuna vergogna, balbettando 'La cosa che mi fa più male è che l'abbia scoperto nel momento in cui tirava i colpi d'incanto e che abbia goduto pochi attimi di questa felicità, lo desiderava moltissimo…il bambino…entrambi'. Era chiaro che prima non sapesse di essere in attesa, in caso contrario lo avrebbe detto subito, sia a lui sia ai suoi genitori. Il suo pianto si fece più struggente, inconsolabile.

Sheila, commossa, si abbassò, carponi, al suo fianco 'Se per Brooke era tanto importante, teniamola in vita e… se non avrà complicazioni e sarà sano, vostro figlio nascerà!'.

'Scusa?' suo marito la scrutò come vaneggiasse.

'Sarà ciò che rimane di lei, di voi…so che capita, a volte, di utilizzare il corpo della mamma come un'incubatrice umana…e, Bruce' gli si rivolse 'non lo dico per egoismo, perché voglio diventare nonna, credimi. Saresti un ottimo padre, mia figlia ha visto bene, in te. Ti conosco dalle sue parole e dal modo in cui ti guardava…cresceresti un bambino che è il frutto del vostro amore, e se tu vorrai, noi saremo al tuo fianco, ti sosterremo, come avrebbe voluto Brooke. La scelta, tuttavia, è esclusivamente tua, non sentirti forzato dalle mie parole'. Fu sincera, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi e porgendogli un fazzolettino di carta. Era il momento di rimanere uniti.

'In effetti, è stabile, si potrebbe tentare. E' una donna sana, robusta, giovane. In molti casi è accaduto che le gravidanze di madri in stato vegetativo si siano concluse positivamente' Stark parlò prima da scienziato.

Poi da amico 'Bruce…quando avete iniziato la vostra frequentazione, ti dissi che Brooke era il tuo regalo, il regalo che la vita ti aveva fatto. Forse mi ero sbagliato…magari il regalo del destino, o di un Dio della fede in cui io e te crediamo poco, era un altro, colui o colei che avete concepito insieme.

Lo sai, non ho figli miei e probabilmente non ne avrò mai…ho un fratello scienziato dal cuore grande che stimo…saresti un padre eccezionale, lo confermo' fu l'immagine di Banner, in piedi, davanti al letto di morte della donna che amava, che lo spronò, lo sguardo vacuo che gli lesse negli occhi, l'idea che avrebbe potuto superare il vuoto dell'assenza di Little Witch, colmandolo con la presenza di un altro essere umano meraviglioso a cui dedicarsi.

Bucky, Steve e Natasha, rientrati con Quinjet, e precipitatisi per accertarsi delle condizioni della Brown, si fermarono, ammutoliti, vicino a Thor, che, braccia conserte e animo in pezzi, ascoltava la conversazione dai toni funerei e surreali, con discrezione.

'Va bene, proviamo…' il professore acconsentì, con una voce inaridita dal dolore che lo stava colpendo 'ad una condizione: rimarrò con lei, ogni istante, fino alla fine…non voglio lasciarla sola…gliel'ho promesso'.

Il tempo tornò ad essere il bene più prezioso che possedeva: forse avrebbe avuto altri otto mesi, per tenere la mano alla sua piccola strega, per stringerla fra le braccia, per baciarle il viso, per carezzarle i capelli. Gli interessò più del resto, persino dell'idea di diventare padre.

'Saremo con te…tutti' Robert, estremamente intenerito, si avvicinò, per rassicurarlo, data un'occhiata complice alla stanza, dove le altre teste annuivano e un'altra, infelice, al corpo immobile della sua bellissima figlia.

Erano stati gli otto mesi più lunghi della vita degli Avengers ed era stato peggio che scervellarsi per trovare rimedio alla dissolvenza prodotta da Thanos.

Avevano compreso cosa racchiudesse il termine 'in attesa' nel caso di una donna incinta, per di più in quello stato. Erano stati testimoni del dolore della famiglia Brown e di Bruce, in primis, i soli per cui i mesi, invece, erano trascorsi troppo velocemente.

Banner aveva vissuto nella stanza del Quartier Generale dove, di comune accordo, Brooke era rimasta ricoverata ed aveva ricevuto le cure migliori che si potessero destinare ad una malata nelle sue condizioni, per mantenere in vita un involucro fisico scevro di intelletto e parola, apparentemente dormiente, nel cui ventre cresceva una bambina.

Dai controlli e analisi a cui era stata sottoposta, infatti, avevano scoperto fosse femmina e si erano premurati di colorare di rosa ogni oggetto possibile della camera e del corredino che stavano acquistando, man mano, per lei. E non parve un caso, a nessuno di loro, che fosse la stessa sfumatura dei colpi d'incanto lanciati da sua madre.

Che, giorno dopo giorno, era allietata dalle chiacchiere del suo fidanzato; il professore le parlava continuamente, di qualsiasi argomento, tenendo le falangi unite alle sue, le faceva ascoltare musica, il suo adorato Michael Jackson, leggeva per lei, come fosse in vita.

Decine di luminari avevano confermato la diagnosi e la prognosi formulate in prima battuta: lo stato vegetativo della bruna sarebbe rimasto tale e, a seguito del parto e dell'interruzione della ventilazione assistita, anche il cuore avrebbe cessato di battere. L'attività celebrale continuava a essere pari a zero e Bruce credeva un pochino nelle favole, ma non nei miracoli.

Credeva soprattutto nel suo amore ed avrebbe fatto stare bene la sua piccola strega fino alla fine, l'avrebbe coccolata finché avesse potuto, con la collaborazione dei genitori e degli amici, che si alternavano al suo capezzale, anche per confortarlo, per dargli il cambio, affinché, in quei frangenti, potesse lavarsi e mangiare i manicaretti che sua suocera gli portava…aveva perso molto peso e si stava trascurando, abbrutendo, diventando più simile alla bestia che albergava in lui, latente.

Sì, sua suocera…era stata proprio Sheila, un pomeriggio, seduta su una poltrona accanto a Brooke - entrata all'epoca nel settimo mese di gravidanza - a proporgli di celebrare il matrimonio che sarebbe stato la conclusione naturale del loro rapporto.

Sapeva della proposta del professore: sua figlia glielo aveva raccontato, raggiante, la mattina seguente, e non vedeva alcun motivo perché non accadesse. Lei e Robert, che avevano la tutela giuridica della ragazza, si affrettarono a far preparare i documenti necessari e ad organizzare la cerimonia, intima e sentita.

Un sacerdote - poiché la bruna era credente - con un rito semplice, celebrò le nozze, alla presenza degli Avengers e dei coniugi Brown.

Brooke indossava l'abito nero coi profili bianchi - il preferito suo e del futuro marito - che la madre aveva scelto per lei; l'aveva preparata, spazzolandole i capelli, dandole una leggera passata di trucco, e fatto confezionare un bouquet di rose della specie 'Antico amore'.

Era più bella che mai, pensarono i partecipanti, Banner in testa, nel momento delle promesse, che pronunciò insieme a Sheila, infilando le vere alle loro dita e posandole, unite, sul ventre fecondo del suo amore…fu un lampo nel cuore di Bruce…era quella, la visione di Little Witch, era sempre stata quella…'_le nostre mani avevano le falangi intrecciate, come facciamo sempre...erano appoggiate sul mio pancione...ero incinta e noi sposati, perché, agli anulari, avevamo due fedi di oro giallo'_.

Questo gli aveva detto e questo si era realizzato poiché questo era ciò che aveva visto.

_Hope Brown Banner nacque il 28 aprile 2023 nel Quartier Generale degli Avengers, a New York City, con parto cesareo, a cui assistettero suo padre e suo nonno, oltre allo staff medico che lo aveva eseguito._

_Pesava tre chili e cinquanta grammi, era lunga cinquantadue centimetri, aveva i capelli castani scuri, gli occhi cerulei ed era sana come un pesciolino._

_Il suo pianto accorato si interruppe fra le braccia di suo padre Bruce, non appena lui, commosso, le dette un bacino; la bambina smise di vagire e si aprì al mondo, in un dolce sorriso…al professore parve la creatura più incantevole che avesse mai visto…la seconda…la lasciò alle coccole dei nonni materni e dei suoi amici Avengers, per affrontare il compito più ingrato che la vita gli avesse riservato: recarsi nella stanza accanto, per dire addio a sua moglie, al grande amore della sua vita, alla sua bellissima e tenera Little Witch. _

_Da solo, come programmato…staccata la spina del respiratore, si stese accanto a lei, unendo le loro labbra e le loro mani, ancora 'Ciao, amore mio…mia piccola strega' furono le ultime parole che poté sussurrarle, prima che volasse via._

_N.d.a._

_Il demone della scrittura si è impossessato di me, e la storia si è materializzata sul foglio, inconsapevolmente. Se avete letto fin qui, e sofferto insieme a me, fate un piccolo sforzo, incrociate le falangi alle mie fino all'ultimo capitolo, il prossimo._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10 La tua Little Witch!**

'Benvenuti' Sheila aveva fatto accomodare gli Avengers nel salone della propria casa, dove addobbi e palloncini rosa riempivano le pareti.

Un'orda di bambini di cinque anni e qualcuno più grandicello giunto da New Asgard, inseguita da un paio di animatori vestiti da supereroi, corse incontro ai nuovi arrivati.

'Zio Tony' Hope si abbarbicò alle gambe di Stark, che la prese in braccio 'Auguri, signorina Banner' era cresciuta ed ogni volta che la incontrava, la vedeva diversa, più grande. Era perfetta: la bellezza di sua mamma nei tratti somatici, l'intuitività geniale di suo padre in un intelligenza viva e un carattere dolce e affettuoso.

Per tale ultimo aspetto, la commistione del DNA dei genitori e la convivenza coi nonni aveva dato frutti pregevoli.

L'appartamento dei Brown a Park Avenue era gigantesco e Bruce e la figlia si erano trasferiti lì, subito dopo la nascita.

Hope occupava la stanza che era stata di Brooke, il professore lo studio dove la bruna scolpiva; lo aveva scelto perché gliela faceva sentire più vicina, e i suoi lavori erano stati spostati.

Robert, infatti, aveva insistito per esporre le opere in uno spazio apposito nel Queens, dove avevano avuto grande successo di pubblico e di critica…tante persone comuni le ammiravano, anche a titolo di ringraziamento per il suo sacrificio.

Erano in mostra tutte, tranne una: il busto di Bruce-Hulk, che quest'ultimo conservava, gelosamente, sul proprio comodino, accanto al letto. Era la prima cosa che guardava al mattino e l'ultima su cui poggiava gli occhi la sera, insieme alla decorazione della porta del loro appartamento, accanto. Non che nel resto della giornata, sua moglie non fosse nella sua testa, continuamente.

Per di più, i suoceri gli avevano messo a disposizione una sorta di laboratorio per i suoi libri e strumenti informatici, per farlo sentire più a suo agio possibile; lì non aveva problemi di spazio. Ed erano sempre stati disponibili e presenti, con lui.

Tanto da aver ospitato più volte, e con piacere, Loki e sua moglie Erika, insieme alla loro piccola tribù di figli, che avevano tanto legato con la nipote, nonostante le età differenti; erano presenti anche in occasione della festicciola organizzata quel giorno, che era, in fondo, l'occasione per rivedersi.

Proprio con la coppia, il professore si intratteneva, all'arrivo dei Vendicatori.

'Come ti va? Ci frequentiamo poco' Steve, appostato vicino ai tavoli di cibarie e bevande, commentò, prendendo un bicchiere d'aranciata, con uno sguardo triste all'anulare sinistro del suo amico, che recava ancora la fede nuziale…non l'aveva mai tolta, se non quando doveva trasformarsi, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Bruce sospirò 'Sto tenendo il corso annuale all'Università, e per il resto mi dedico a Hope...lo sai, Cap, se avete bisogno, non mi tiro indietro'; la sua piccola strega era morta per salvare il mondo e lui stesso si era ritrovato a pensare che il proprio destino fosse seguirne l'esempio, difendere la Terra da soprusi e pericoli, far sì che fosse migliore, per sua figlia e i figli degli altri.

Partecipava, di volta in volta, alle missioni in cui era chiamato da Stark, senza essere una presenza costante e attiva nel gruppo dei Vendicatori.

'Chi manchi...' Natasha - mano nella mano con Rogers, con cui si era finalmente messa insieme - addentò una pizzetta rossa 'accidenti, che buona! Dico sul serio, vieni a trovarci più spesso...'.

'Ci vuole tempo, per allontanare il dolore; il problema è che, se a quel dolore si accompagna il grande amore della tua vita, preferisci tenerli entrambi con te, a qualsiasi prezzo' la bionda sposa del principe asgardiano, carezzando teneramente il braccio di Banner, commentò, accanto a Loki, che annuì, stringendola a sé.

'Sì, è così; la magia è stata incontrare la mia piccola strega. La favola sarebbe stata averla ancora, poterla trattenere. Quando ci siamo visti la prima volta, ho pensato che insieme sembrassimo i protagonisti de 'La bella e la bestia', una storia con un finale positivo…e non riesco a chiudere ancora quel libro immaginario, nella mente' ammise, con sincerità.

'Credo che tu abbia avuto il dono più prezioso, invece…è davanti a noi, ed è un miracolo…' gli smeraldi di Loki si fermarono sulla bimbetta sorridente che gli faceva l'occhiolino, passandogli davanti, continuamente. Aveva un debole per lui, contraccambiato, uno straordinario feeling a pelle.

'Hope è fantastica...è identica a...' Bucky, osservando la piccola - i lunghi capelli castani svolazzanti, gli occhi di un ceruleo intenso, il viso da bambolina, nel vestitino rosa smanicato che indossava, il ciondolo a forma di pentacolo, che era stato della mamma, agganciato ad una catenella d'argento e che aveva ricevuto in regalo proprio quel giorno - si morse la lingua, intanto che Rogers gli dava un calcio al polpaccio, per zittirlo.

'È uguale a Brooke...spiccicata...non preoccuparti, James, non hai fatto una gaffe' intervenne Sheila 'lo sottolineiamo sempre pure noi. In fondo, è un modo per non scordarla, per tenerne viva la memoria, soprattutto per la piccola, che non l'ha mai conosciuta'.

'Per noi tre è diverso, è come fosse qui, in ogni istante...' Banner si aprì, gli occhi lucidi.

'Ho un anteprima per voi, ho preso un'auto! Mi sono deciso...superato l'esame di pratica di guida, è stato semplice. Vado come una lumaca e mi strombazzano dietro col clacson, di continuo...però me la cavo' Thor fece lo spiritoso, l'atmosfera stava diventando triste ed era una festicciola per il quinto compleanno di una bambina deliziosa. Voleva chiacchierare di argomenti più allegri e ci riuscì, per l'ora e mezza successiva, quasi monopolizzando i dialoghi dei suoi amici, cosa di cui il professore gli fu molto grato.

'Ecco la torta...posso accendere le candeline? Sei pronta?' Robert portò in sala un enorme pan di spagna glassato a strati, ricoperto di confettini di cioccolata colorati, realizzato dalla sua dolce metà, rivolgendosi alla nipote, contornata dagli amichetti.

'Un attimo...mamma, vieni più vicino...' Hope girò il viso verso Bruce, che la fissò, con gli occhi sgranati. La piccola scrutava, serena, lo spazio vuoto fra lui e il Capitano, che fece un passo indietro, interdetto.

'Come?' domandò Banner.

'Sì...la mamma è lì, è con noi...di solito si mette accanto a te e mi guarda, sorridendo...era un segreto: mi ha pregato di non rivelartelo finora, per non turbarti troppo' ribatté la figlia, nel silenzio del salone.

'Anche adesso è qui?' suo padre lo dovette chiedere, in una conversazione dai toni surreali. Credette fosse un desiderio della bambina, come per coloro che inventavano un amico immaginario.

'Certo...in questo periodo mi sta insegnando un gioco...mi ha detto che tu lo conosci bene e che sei finalmente pronto per vederlo' Hope mosse le dita delle mani davanti a sé, generando un piccolo cuore di energia verde...del colore della pelle di Hulk!

Il contorno della figura era traballante e si volatilizzò quasi subito.

Bruce sentì un brivido lungo la schiena...gli parve di percepire, nell'aria, l'odore di vaniglia e sandalo, il profumo di Brooke, che si portava, come ricordo nelle narici, dalla sera in cui avevano ballato insieme in discoteca: non riuscì a spiccicare una parola.

Sua figlia continuò 'Scusa, papà. Non era granché...riprovo...stai a guardare...' un nuovo cuore verde volò dalle sue mani aperte, verso il professore, unendosi, mentre librava, ad un altro identico, rosa, che comparve, improvvisamente, accanto a lui, all'altezza dei fianchi di Rogers.

I due cuori volarono, formando una spirale, come splendide farfalle, e si depositarono sul torace di Bruce, in corrispondeva del muscolo cardiaco, svanendo.

Cuori sul suo cuore! I loro tre cuori…suo, di Brooke e di Hope!

Fu trafitto...più che da una freccia di Cupido!

Sheila emise un gemito, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime e la mano sulla bocca, incredula. Robert la tenne per la vita, vacillando insieme a lei.

'Era una strega potente, ve lo dissi a suo tempo…lo è ancora!' Loki sibilò, intenerito. Per questo non avevano recuperato la Gemma dello Spazio, rifletté…non era affatto dispersa nell'Oceano! Chi la possedeva era capace di esistere in ogni luogo nel medesimo istante…di esistere!

'Brooke, amore mio...' mormorò Bruce, la destra che rompeva l'aria in cerca di qualcuno...impalpabile, la sinistra a toccarsi il petto.

I suoi respiri pesanti furono interrotti dalle note di 'You're not alone' di Michael Jackson. Il lettore cd dello stereo iniziò a suonare la canzone che aveva avuto e aveva un significato speciale, per lui, inspiegabilmente...o quasi. Erano anni che avevano perso le tracce del cd della star del pop, uno dei preferiti della bruna.

Bruce pensò di impazzire...scosse il capo, osservando Tony che gli arrivava vicino, per tentare di capire ciò che la sua mente stava rifiutando di accettare.

'Papà' Hope si rivolse ancora al genitore 'la mamma dice che non devi essere triste né spaventato, perché, d'ora in avanti, avrai un'altra piccola strega tutta per te...sarò io la tua...' fissò la sagoma della bellissima donna che le aveva dato la vita e che lei sentiva e vedeva chiaramente, accanto a Banner...lei sola, purtroppo 'è una parola difficile, accidenti…sarò la tua Little Witch!'.

'Sì, tesoro mio...lo sei già...' singhiozzò Bruce, in preda all'emozione più forte che avesse provato, con il braccio di Stark che lo sorreggeva, e il pensiero al suo grande amore… che non lo aveva lasciato solo, che non era mai andata via, che gli era rimasta dentro e accanto e che lo avrebbe accompagnato ogni giorno a venire…'Brooke Brown. Park Avenue 238'.

FINE

_N.d.a. _

_E' la prima volta che un mio racconto termina in maniera tanto triste. Sono amante dei finali post credit ricchi di sbaciucchiamenti e coppie che si tengono per mano. Happy end, vissero felici e contenti. Il bel sogno, che è difficile si realizzi pienamente nella vita, deve concretizzarsi tramite le parole._

_In questo caso non ce l'ho fatta… la storia si è scritta da sé ed è andata così; dolorosamente, al punto di avere difficoltà a rileggere l'ultimo capitolo e anche il precedente, per le copiose lacrime che ho versato. _

_Per favore, perdonate eventuali errori di battitura o simili. Il cuore c'era tutto, sempre._

_L'emozione nella scrittura è stata molta, spero la lettura sia stata gradita e ugualmente emozionante._


End file.
